Kauniita unia
by Pieniysoitto
Summary: Olipa kerran poika. Tälle pojalle unet olivat totta. Hän näki unia asioista, jotka tulevat tapahtumaan tai tapahtuivat samaan aikaan, kun hän nukkui. Jopa silloin, kun poika ei nukkunut, hän näki unia. Oikeita unia. Sellaisia unia joita kukaan muu ei voinut nähdä… Koulu AU Tulevissa luvuissa parituksia mm. DenNor
1. Chapter 1

Moi! Tämä on siis ensimmäinen julkaisemani ficci. Toivottavasti tykkäätte. Saattaa sisältää kirjoitus virheitä.

Hetalia ei kuulu minulle!

Kauniita unia

_Olipa kerran poika. Tälle pojalle unet olivat totta. Hän näki unia asioista, jotka tulevat tapahtumaan tai tapahtuivat samaan aikaan, kun hän nukkui. Jopa silloin, kun poika ei nukkunut, hän näki unia. Oikeita unia. Sellaisia unia joita kukaan muu ei voinut nähdä…_

Uninen poika istui aamiaispöydässä. Hänellä oli yllään vanhat harmaaraitaiset pyjamahousut ja valkoinen t-paita, joka oli hänelle liian iso. Pojan edessä oli voileipä ja suuri kupillinen kahvia. Hän hieroi silmiään rystysillään yrittäen karistaa väsymyksen tunteen pois. Hän kurotti pitkäsormisen kätensä kohti kahvimukiaan ja tarttui siihen. Poika vei kupin huulilleen ja otti kulauksen mustaa nestettä. Se oli vahvan makuista ja tuntui mukavan lämpimältä kurkussa kun se liukui kohti mahaa. Hän huokaisi. Poika tiesi, että hänen täytyi kiirehtiä, jos hän ei halunnut myöhästyä koulusta. Hän joi kahvinsa ja söi leipänsä nopeasti. Sitten hän laittoi tiskit tiskialtaaseen ja haukotteli pörröttäen samalla vaaleita hiuksiaan. Hän poistui keittiöstä yläkertaan ja omaan huoneeseensa.

Poika meni vaatekaapilleen ja valitsi sieltä kiireesti muutamia vaatteita. Hän riisuutui yövaatteistaan ja vaihtoi ylleen harmaat, melko kapealahkeiset farkut ja hieman löysän tummansinisen hupparin.

Pukeutumisen jälkeen poika kiirehti kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän alkoi pikkuhiljaa tuntea kahvin herättävän vaikutuksen. Normaalisti hän joi vähintään kolme kupillista kahvia, mutta yksikin kuppi oli parempi kuin ei mitään. Poika alkoi kammata vaaleita laineikkaita hiuksiaan. Hän laittoi hiuksiinsa tavallisen ristin muotoisen pinninsä. Hän harjasi hampaansa ja katsoi peiliin. Peilistä tuijotti poika, jolla oli tyhjät, syvänsiniset silmät, vaaleat laineikkaat hiukset, joissa oli ristin muotoinen pinni. Iho oli kalpea ja tyhjien silmien alla oli tummat varjot merkkinä vähäisestä unesta. Lisäksi oikean korvan vieressä oli jo melkein parantunut mustelma. Se oli jo alkanut kellertää.

Poika huokaisi. Hän ei näyttänyt kovin hyvältä sillä hetkellä. Hän ei ollut saanut nukutuksi kovin hyvin. Hän oli nähnyt taas yhden sellaisen unen. No, itse asiassa unessa ei ollut mitään. Ja se oli huolestuttavaa. Poika ravisti nopeasti päätään. Nyt ei ollut oikea aika noille ajatuksille.

Hän katsoi, mitä kello oli ja muisti jotain tärkeää. Hänen täytyi herättää pikkuveljensä! Hän juoksi ulos kylpyhuoneesta ja kiirehti veljensä huoneen ovelle. Hän avasi oven ja pysähtyi. Hänen pikkuveljensä näytti niin rauhalliselta ja nuorelta, kun hän oli käpertynyt kuin palloksi ja halasi tiukasti lunni-pehmoleluaan. Hänen veljensä ei näyttänyt ollenkaan normaalilta temperamenttiselta ja varautuneelta itseltään. Pojan ei tehnyt mieli herättää pikkuveljeään rauhallisesta unestaan.

Hän katsoi veljensä kasvoja. Hän muisti ajan, jolloin he olivat pieniä ja hänen veljensä ei ollut sellainen kuin hän oli nyt. He olivat olleet niin läheisiä. He olivat kuin parhaita ystäviä ja viettivät kaiken aikansa yhdessä. He olivat kertoneet toisilleen kaiken, jakaneet ilot ja murheet ja kaikki salaisuutensa. Mutta se muuttui, kun heidän isänsä täytyi muuttaa Islantiin työnsä takia. Heidän isänsä ei halunnut viettää kuutta vuotta Islannissa yksin ja ei voinut ottaa koko perhettään mukaan, joten hän otti Emilin mukaansa. Emil oli hyvin innostunut Islantiin muutosta, mutta myös surullinen, koska hänen isoveljensä ei voinut tulla hänen mukaansa.

Kun hänen isänsä ja kuusivuotias Emil muuttivat Islantiin, jäi hän Norjaan äitinsä kanssa. Hänellä ei ollut paljon ystäviä. Itse asiassa hänellä ei ollut yhtäkään. Nyt, kun hänen pikkuveljensä oli poissa, hän oli aivan yksin.

Kun viisi vuotta oli kulunut, hän näki unen. Ei, se oli painajainen. Painajaisessa hän oli lentokoneessa. Hän itse ei ollut siellä, vaan hän näki jonkun toisen silmien kautta. Ensi kaikki oli normaalia. Sitten tuli outo ääni. Äänen jälkeen oli vain sekasortoa ja liekkejä joka puolella. Ja sitten ei mitään. Vain mustuutta.

Hän muisti, miltä hänestä tuntui, kun hän tajusi, että se tulisi oikeasti tapahtumaan. Kun hän alkoi miettiä, milloin se tapahtuisi. Koska hänen unensa olivat totta. Hänelle ne olivat todellisuutta. Kun hän näki unen, niin kaikki, mitä siinä tapahtui, tapahtui oikeasti todellisessa maailmassa. Kaikki tapahtui ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Joskus kaikki tapahtui seuraavana päivänä, joskus vuosia unen jälkeen ja joskus samaan aikaan, kun hän nukkui. Ja hän vihasi sitä. Sitä, että hänen täytyi nähdä se kaikki. Välillä unet näyttivät hyviä asioita, välillä tavallisia asioita ja välillä kauheita asioita, kuten kuolemaa ja tuskaa. Ja kun hän oli hereillä, hän näki "oikeita unia". Hän näki asioita, joita kukaan muu ei pystynyt näkemään: taikaolentoja, satuhahmoja, uniolentoja.

Unen jälkeen hän alkoi katsella uutisia, jos jossain tapahtuisi lento-onnettomuus.

Kuusi vuotta sen jälkeen, kun Emil ja heidän isänsä Islantiin muuton jälkeen tuli heidän saapumispäivänsä ja hän näki unen, jossa Emil itki. Hän ei yleensä nähnyt unissaan ihmisten kasvoja, mutta joskus sitäkin tapahtui.

Hän ja hänen äitinsä menivät lentokentälle toivottamaan lopun perheestään tervetulleeksi kotiin. He olivat odottaneet koneen saapumista tunnin, mutta se ei tullut. He menivät infotiskille kysymään, miksi kone Islannista ei tullut ajallaan. Blondi tyttö infotiskin takana kertoi heille, ettei hän ollut varma ja, että oli kuullut, että lentokoneessa oli moottoriongelma tai jotain sen tapaista, mutta ongelma oli ollut vain pieni, eikä mitään vaarallista ja miehistö oli päättänyt jatkaa Norjaan lentämistä. Hänen äitinsä nyökkäsi sanoille ja kysyi, että kuinka kauan koneelta kestäisi lentää Norjaan. Tyttö hymyili ja sanoi, että ei tiennyt ja hän kysyisi ja ilmoittaisi heille sitten.

Ja hän näki pienen merensinisen olennon seisomassa edessään. Merikeiju riiputti siipiään surullisesti ja sanoi, että liekehtivä kone oli tippunut taivaalta hänen kotiinsa ihmisiä tuli ulos uppoavasta lentokoneesta.

Hän muisti, kun kyyneleet vierivät alas hänen silmäkulmistaan sillä hetkellä keskellä lentokenttää. Hän ei yleensä koskaan itkenyt. Mutta kun hän tajusi, että hänen unensa lento-onnettomuudesta oli käynyt toteen, niin koneessa olivat hänen oma isänsä ja pikkuveljensä. Sen hetken kun puhelin soi infotiskillä ja Blondi tyttö tiskin takana kalpeni vastatessaan siihen. Kun hän lopetti puhelun ja katsoi heihin. Tyttö näytti siltä, että oli vähällä itkeä ja kertoi heille, että Islannin kone oli syöksynyt mereen lähellä Norjan rannikkoa, mutta pelastajat olivat jo matkalla.

Hän muisti, kun äiti oli vain nyökännyt hiljaa ja kääntynyt ympäri ja kävellyt heidän autolleen. Hän oli vain seurannut äitiä. He ajoivat kotiin hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

Sinä yönä hän ei voinut nukkua. Hän ei halunnut nukkua. Hän alkoi melkein itkeä uudestaan, kun hänen äitinsä antoi hänelle kylmän suukon poskelle ja kuiskasi käheästi: "Kauniita unia", hänen korvaansa.

Seuraavana aamuna hän oli väsynyt. Hän vain odotti soittoa sairaalasta tai poliisilta tai pelastusjoukoilta. Kun puhelin viimein soi, äiti vastasi siihen tärisevällä äänellä.

Soitto oli poliisilta. He sanoivat, että poika nimeltä Emil Steilsson oli sairaalassa ja oli melko hyvässä kunnossa, mutta he eivät olleet vielä löytäneet Steiliä. He eivät koskaan löytäneet Steil Bondevikin, tai islantilaisella nimellään Steil Henrikssonina tunnettuna, ruumista.

He menivät sairaalaan ja näkivät Emilin nukkumassa sängyssä ja halaavan tiukasti lunni-pehmolelua. Emilillä oli muutamia mustelmia, haavoja ja palohaavoja. Suurin osa lähes hopean värisistä hiuksista oli palanut pois, mutta muuten hän oli melko hyvässä kunnossa.

Äiti juoksi välittömästi Emilin luokse ja halasi häntä tiukasta. "Min kjære sønn! Olet turvassa! Olin niin huolissani!" äiti huudahti hymyillen surullisesti ja suukottaen Emilin molempia poskia. Emilin kasvoilla valuivat äänettömät kyyneleet.

Hän ravisti päätään ja palasi takaisin nykyhetkeen. Siitä oli jo kolme vuotta. Vasta kolme vuotta. Hän oli ollut vain neljätoista menettäessään isänsä. Emil oli ollut vain kaksitoista. Nyt hän oli seitsemäntoista ja hänen oli todellakin aika herättää Emil, eikä vajota muistoihin.

"God morgen Emil", hän sanoi.

Hän ei saanut vastausta ja yritti uudestaan.

"Góðan daginn litli bróðir." Emil oli opettanut hänelle jonkin verran islantia paluunsa jälkeen.

Ei vieläkään vastausta.

Hän meni veljensä viereen ja ravisti varovasti tämän hartioita.

"Herätys Emil. Myöhästyt vielä. Kello on jo puoli kahdeksan."

Se toimi.

"Mene pois Lukas...", Emil mumisi uniseti.

"Enkä mene. Nyt, ylös."

Lukas käveli Emilin vaatekaapille ja alkoi heittämään vaatteita pikkuveljelleen.

"Pue lille bror", Hän sanoi heittäessään mustat pillifarkut ja valkoisen tekstillä koritellun t-paidan Emilille.

"Täytyykö minun pukea nämä?"hän kysyi ärsyyntynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

"Kyllä, tai myöhästyt koulusta, joten vai pukeudu", Lukas vastasi ja heitti sukat ja kalsarit Emilin naamaan. "Teen sinulle aamiaista. Odotan sinua alakertaan viidessä minuutissa!" hän lisäsi ja lähti niine hyvineen alkertaan. Hän unohti "vahingossa" mainita, että hänen takiaan Emil oli myöhässä.

Keittiössä hän otti leipää ja teki siitä nopeasti voileivän Emilille. Aikaa eiollut tarpeeksi kahvin keittämiseen ja hän oli jo juonut sen, jonka oli keittänyt aiemmin. Hän vain otti jääkaapista maitoa ja kaatoi sitä lasiin.

Muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin hän kuuli pikkuveljensä tulevan portaita alas. Emil tuli keittiöön ja alkoi syödä nopeasti istuttuaan pöydän ääreen. Lukas nosti kyynärpäänsä pöydälle ja nojasi leukaansa kämmeniinsä ja katseli, kun Emil söi.

"Näytät väsyneeltä. Näitkö taas unen viime yönä?"Emil kysyi hienoinen hermostuneisuuden vivahde äänessään. Emil oli ainoa, jolle Lukas oli kertonut unistaan.

"En", Lukas vastasi.

"Onko se hyvä vai paha asia?"Emil kysyi pörröttäen samalla melkein hopean värisiä hiuksiaan.

"Itse asiassa en tiedä. Oikeastaan se oli uni, mutta siinä ei ollut yhtään mitään. Mutta pimeys voi tarkoittaa monia asioita"Lukas vastasi kysymykseen pohtivasti ja käänsi kasvonsa tuijottamaan ikkunasta ulos.

"Toivottavasti se ei ole mitään pahaa", Emil mumisi ja katsoi myös poispäin. Lukas tiesi, että Emilin muistot hänen unistaan olivat vähän traumaattisia. Hän oli kertonut lento-onnettomuus-unestaan.

Emil katsoi kelloaan ja totesi: "Meidän pitää mennä nyt. Lukas tule. Bussi tulee pysäkille minä hetkenä hyvänsä."

"Okej. Mennään."

He ottivat takkinsa naulakosta. Lukas mustan ja Emil ruskean takkinsa. He laittoivat kengät jalkaansa Lukas tummansiniset skeittikenkänsä ja Emil mustat Conversensa.

He juoksivat bussipysäkille juuri ajoissa bussin saapuessa samaan aikaan kuin he.

Bussimatka kului hiljaisuudessa ja samoin kävelymatka pysäkiltä koululle. Kumpikaan heistä ei ollut kovin puheliaita, joten hiljaisuus oli heille aivan sopiva.

Koululla Lukas ja Emil lähtivät omiin suuntiinsa. Emil lähti kohti liikuntasalia ja Lukas kiirehti matematiikan tunnille. Häntä ärsytti aloittaa aamu sellaisella aineella kuin matematiikka. Hän ei vihannut matematiikkaa aineena. Hän oli siinä oikeastaan melko hyvä. Hän ei vain pitänyt opettajasta. Herra Lind oli koko koulun hirvein opettaja. Ja juuri Lind kaikista oli päättänyt ottaa Lukaksen silmätikukseen. Mahtavaa.

Kello soi ja herra Lind avasi luokan oven päästäen oppilaat sisään. Lukas löysi nopeasti tiensä luokan perällä olevalle paikalleen ja kaivoi tarvittavat kirjat ja penaalin repustaan.

"Hyvää huomenta oppilaat."herra Lind sanoi tiukalla, mutta tylsistyneellä äänellä. "Tänään meillä käsitellään yhtälöitä. Avatkaa kirja sivulta 124..."

Tunti kului tuskallisen hitaasti. Lind pommitti Lukasta yhtälöitä koskevilla kysymyksillä joiden vaikeustaso oli jossain pilvissä ja huusi aina kun Lukas ei tiennyt vastausta.

Tunnin vihdoin päättyessä kellon soitosta Lukas lähti luokasta niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Hän ei halunnut jäädä ansaitsemaan ylimääräisiä kotitehtäviä (normaalejakin oli tullut aikamoinen pino) tai jälki-istuntoa.

Hän liikkui käytävillä tottuneen nopeasti ihmisiä väistellen. Koulu ei ollut Lukaksen suosikkipaikkojen listaykkösenä. Suurin osa koululaisista syrji häntä. He taisivat pelätä häntä. Se ei häntä hirveästi haitannut. Hän oli tottunut olemaan yksin. Ne taas, jotka eivät syrjineet häntä, osoittivat hänelle hieman liikaakin huomiota. Siitä huomiosta Lukas ei pitänyt.

Lukas kuuli takaansa aivan liian tuttuja askelia. Hän kiristi tahtiaan ja puikkelehti ketterästi ihmisten välistä. Välillä melko pienestä koosta oli hyötyäkin. Lukas ei ollut kovin pitkä, eikä hänen ruumiinrakenteensa ollut myöskään mistään ronskeimmasta päästä. Mutta pienikokoisuuden hyöty saattoi kadota helposti. Etenkin jos Lukas ei saisi karistettua takanaan kuuluvien askelten aiheuttajaa pois kannoiltaan.

Lukaksella olisi seuraavaksi historiaa. Historian luokka oli toisella puolella koulua. Siinä oli hänen tilaisuutensa. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti kelloa: kahtakymmentäseitsemää vaille kymmenen. Tunnin alkuun kaksi minuuttia. Nyt askelten aiheuttajat eivät ehtisi saada häntä kiinni ennen historian luokkaa ja vaikka saisivatkin, niin he eivät ehtisi toteuttaa suunnitelmiaan, mitä sitten tällä kertaa suunnittelivatkin. Lukaksella oli ikävä aavistus.

Hän oli melkein perillä. Ehkä hänen ei tänään tarvitsisi huolehtia heistä. Tai ei ainakaan vielä. Hän nosti kätensä sipaisemaan mustelmaa oikean korvansa vieressä. Toivottavasti ei.

Kello soi. Hän oli ehtinyt ajoissa, sekä tunnille, että pois askelten luota. Lukas asteli luokkaan. Hän piti historiasta. Se oli hänestä mielenkiintoista. Eikä opettajakaan ollut niin hirveä. Rouva Sundberg oli vanha ja jo hieman harmaantunut pieni nainen. Rouva Sundberg oli melko kiltti, mutta kohteli oppilaita kuin päiväkotilapsia. Se oli aika ärsyttävää.

"Hyvää huomenta oppilaat!" rouva Sundberg toivotti, kun kaikki olivat saapuneet sisään.

Oppilaat mumisivat hiljaisen vastauksen ja kaivoivat kirjansa esiin.

"Tänään kertaamme toista maailmansotaa. Kuka muistaa mitä valtioita kuului Akselivaltoihin ja mitä Liittoutuneisiin?"

Kaksi tuntia he saivat kuunnella vanhan rouvan selostusta toisen maailmansodan tapahtumista. Suurimmalla osalla oppilaista tieto näytti menevän autuaasti toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos. Lukas kirjoitti vihkoonsa muistiinpanoja ja katseli välillä ikkunasta ulos kynäänsä pureskellen.

Kun kello soi, oppilaat säntäsivät helpottuneina ulos luokasta. Lukas ei kumminkaan pitänyt mitään kiirettä. Hänellä ei ollut mitään kiirettä joutua askeleiden aiheuttajien lähettyville. Nyt heillä olisi tunti aikaa löytää Lukas ja toteuttaa suunnitelmansa.

Lukas huokaisi ja lähti luokasta. Hän lähti suunnistamaan kohti koulun ruokalaa. Ruokala oli iso erillinen rakennus pienen matkan päässä päärakennuksesta. Se oli aina ruokatuntisin tupaten täynnä ihmisiä. Se oli juuri sopiva paikka olla piilossa.

Hän avasi toisen ruokalan suurista ovista ja liittyi sisällä vallitsevaan tungokseen. Hän hivuttautui ihmisten välistä kohti tarjoilupöytiä. Hän nappasi lähimmästä pinosta tarjottimen ja lautasen. Lukas alkoi tutkia sen päivän tarjoiluja. Suurissa astioissa oli kaikenlaista hieman epämääräiseltä näyttävää. Hän päätyi valitsemaan omenan, paistettua kalaa, joka vaikutti lohelta ja perunaa.

Lukas antoi katseensa kiertää ruokalaa, kunnes näki yksinäisen hopeahiuksisen hahmon istuvan pienessä pöydässä lähellä ruokalan nurkkaa. Lukas lähti kulkemaan Emilin luo. He istuivat yleensä yhdessä ruokailussa. Lukaksen tavoin Emililläkään ei ollut ystäviä. Ihmiset syrjivät myös häntä. Osasyy siihen oli ehkä Lukas, mutta monet myös kiusasivat Emiliä, tämän hiuksien takia. Lukas ymmärsi pikkuveljeään täydellisesti. Hänkin joutui kestämään kaikenlaista. Askelten aiheuttajat olivat siitä hyvä esimerkki. Lukas jaEmil olivat olleet tässä koulussa kaksi vuotta. Heti alusta alkaen he olivat saaneet osakseen vain syrjintää ja tietenkin myös sitä epämieluisaa huomiota.

Lukas asetti tarjottimensa vastapäätä Emiliä ja istui alas.

"Hei, lille bror."

"Hei Lukas", Emil vastasi nojaten päätään samalla toiseen käteensä ja toisella hän tökki ruokaansa haarukalla näyttäen samalla mielipiteensä ruuasta nyrpistämällä nenäänsä.

"Miten päivä on mennyt? Ei kai ne tulleet?" Lukas kyseli Emililtä. Emilin mielestä Lukas oli vain ylisuojeleva, kun tämä kyseli häneltä kokoajan oliko hänelle sattunut mitään.

"Ihan hyvin. Eivät ne ole tulleet. Ei ainakaan vielä ja toivottavasti eivät tulekkaan."

"Hyvä." Lukas piti pienen tauon. "Ne tulivat ennen historian tuntia. Ehdin tunnille ennen kuin he saivat kiinni. Niillä on jotain mielessä. "

Emil oli hetken hiljaa ja tökki ruokaansa. "Tänään kannattaa siis varoa. En kyllä usko, että ne tulevat enää koulupäivän aikana. Niiden paras tilaisuus on nyt ja ne ei pysty käyttämään sitä nyt, jos jäädään tänne koko loppu ruokatunniksi."

"Totta. Mene sitten suoraan kotiin kun koulu loppuu."

"Minne muuallekaan…", Emil mumisi puoliääneen ja pyöritti silmiään. Lukas osasi välillä todellakin huolehtia.

Lukas huokasi. Hän osasi arvata, mitä Emil ajatteli tällä hetkellä, että hän oli ärsyttävän ylisuojeleva. Mutta hän ei halunnut kenenkään satuttavan hänen pikkuveljeään. Ja siinä isoveljen tehtävien osuudessa hän oli epäonnistunut.

Lukas katsoi kelloa. Se oli varttia yli kaksitoista. Kymmenen minuutin päästä hänen olisi lähdettävä englannin kaksoistunnille ja sen jälkeen vielä maantiedonkin kaksoistunnille. Ja niiden väliselle välitunnille. Lukas huoahti. Siitä välitunnista tulisi pitkä. Varsinkin, kun niillä olisi sama maantieto kuin hänellä. Loppupäivästä olisi hankala. Onneksi Emilin koulu loppui jo silloin, kun maantiedon tuplatunnin toinen puolikas alkoi.

Lukas näykki omenaansa haluttomasti. Hänellä ei enää ollutkaan nälkä. Hänen sisällään kalvoi paha aavistus.

Kiitos kun luitte! Kaikki kommentit/ideat otetaan rakkaudella vastaan. Jos sinulla on idea jatkoa varten tai haluaisit jotain mukaan tarinaan, niin ilmoita! Kiitos:)


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Moi taas! Anteeksi kun kesti niin kauan.

Tosiaan huomaa, että olen alloittelija. Unohdin heti kaikkea tärkeää. Eli hahmot esiintyvät ihmisnimillä (kuten varmaan huomasitte) ja Norja on Lukas ja Islanti on Emil.

Unohdin myös laittaa käänökset.

"God morgen" on norjaksi "Hyvää huomenta"

"lille bror" on norjaksi "pikkuveli"

"Min kjære sønn" on norjaksi "Rakas poikani"

"Góðan daginn litli bróðir." on islanniksi "hyvää huomenta pikkuveli" Kaikki käännökset ovat Google-Kääntäjä tasoa ja jos on jotain korjattavaa niin kerrothan.

Kiitos kiitos kiitos kaikille, jotka ovat lukeneet ja kiitos kiitos kiitos kommentoijille! Olette ihania!

**Varoitukset: **Väkivaltaa ja kiroilua

Hetalia ei kuulu minulle!

Nauttikaa uudesta luvusta!

* * *

Lukas nousi pöydästä tarjottimineen.

"Nähdään kotona lille bror", hän sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri.

Hän käveli jo hieman tyhjentyneen ruokalan läpi tarjotinkärrylle. Lukas asetti tarjottimensa tyhjälle hyllylle ja häipyi ruokalasta.

Lukas alkoi kävellä pihan poikki takaisin kohti päärakennusta. Taivaalta putoili kylmiä vesipisaroita hänen niskaansa. Sade ei parantanut jo valmiiksi huonolla tuulella olevan teinipojan mielentilaa. Ennen kuin Lukas ehti avata koulun sivuseinässä olevan ulko-oven, hän tunsi jotain märkää varpaissaan. Hän katsoi alas ja huomasi seisovansa oven edessä olevaan asfaltin halkeamaan syntyneessä vesilätäkössä. Sekin tästä vielä puuttui.

Lukas huokaisi syvään ja avasi oven. Nyt olisi oltava koko loppupäivä märissä kengissä.

Lukas jatkoi matkaansa puolitäyttä käytävää pitkin kohti englanninluokkaa jättäen samalla jälkeensä märän vanan kuraa.

* * *

Englannintunnin loputtua Lukas alkoi kulkea kohti maantiedon luokkaa. Ensimmäinen tunti oli kulunut melkein kokonaan siihen, että opettaja oli huutanut yhdelle oppilaalle, tämän onnettoman unohdettua läksyt. Toinen tunti oli ollut normaalia opiskelua. Maantiedonluokan luo ei ollut pitkä matka. Se oli vain muutaman käytävän päässä englanninluokasta. Hänellä oli viisitoista minuuttia aikaa. Lukas toivoi, ettei hänen ruokatunnilla saamansa paha aavistus kävisi toteen. Hän kuulosteli, jos kuulisi takaansa neljät tutut askeleet.

Lukas oli puolimatkassa maantiedonluokalle, eikä ollut kuullut askeleita vielä kertaakaan, hän näki harmaan olennon käytävän nurkassa. Lukas katsoi otusta tarkemmin. Hän huomasi sen olevan pieni peikko. Hän oli nähnyt samanlaisia peikkoja ennenkin. Niitä asui koulussa muutama. Peikot olivat noin puolenmetrin mittaisia harmaita, ja kiharahiuksisia. Niillä oli pienet silmät, jotka kiiluivat ruskeina ja sekalaisten hampaiden täyttämä ilkikurinen hymy. Peikkojen hännät olivat melko lyhyet ja hädin tuskin hipoivat lattiaa.

Lukas hymähti itsekseen. Peikot saattoivat vaikuttaa hauskannäköisiltä ja melko kilteiltä, mutta tosiasiassa ne olivat vahingoniloisia ja rakastivat ongelmien aiheuttamista ja pilojen tekemistä oppilaille. Hän oli usein nähnyt pienikokoisen peikon varastavan oppilaalta kynän tai pyyhekumin ja sen jälkeen piilottavan sen tai heittävän sillä sitten opettajaa. Joskus harmaat peikot myös täyttivät oppilaitten reppuja ja laukkuja kaikenlaisilla iljetyksillä, kuten ruokalan jäteastian sisällöillä.

Lukas oli joskus jutellut näitten pienten otusten kanssa. Ne olivat nauraneet hänelle ja yrittäneet varastaa häneltä tavaroita. Niiden kanssa ei vain voinut saada aikaan keskustelua. Sen yhden kerran jälkeen hän ei ollut enää edes yrittänyt.

Lukas katsoi käytävän seinäkelloa. Tunnin alkuun oli vielä kymmenen minuuttia. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tekisi. Askelten aiheuttajat eivät ilmeisesti aikoneet toteuttaa suunnitelmiaan tällä välitunnilla. Onneksi. Hänellä ei tosiaankaan ollut tekemistä. Häneltä menisi maantiedonluokalle kävelyyn kaksi minuuttia ja loppu aika jäisi vapaaksi. Ehkä hänen pitäisi yrittää jutella peikolle, vaikka viime kerta oli ollut pahasti epäonnistunut. Olisiko se hyvä idea? Käytäväkin oli muuten tyhjä, eikä hän keräisi kummastuneita katseita, jotka sanoisivat "ihan hullu, kun puhuu itsekseen". Lukas tiesi, ettei kukaan muu voinut nähdä peikkoja. Yksi asia, joka liittyi hänen uniinsa. Ollessaan hereillä hän pystyi näkemään olentoja, jotka kuuluivat uniin ja satuihin.

Lukas teki päätöksensä. Hän kokeilisi jutella peikon kanssa. Hän käveli peikon luo ja tervehti: "Hei trollet."

Peikko katsoi Lukasta. Se nyökäytti päätään sivulle ja hymyili ilkikurisesti. Se vastasi Lukaksen tervehdykseen: "Hei Lukas Bondevik." Peikko nauroi ja astui lähemmäs Lukasta. Se naulitsi katseensa pojan olkapäällä roikkuvaan reppuun.

Lukas huomasi peikon katseen ja ilkikurisen hymyn. Tämä ei tainnutkaan olla hyvä idea. Peikot eivät muuttaneet tapojaan niin nopeasti.

"Mitä asiaa sinulla oli? Mitä asiaa?" peikko kyseli nauraen samalla.

"Ajattelin jutella kanssasi, kun minulla on vapaata aikaa ja satuit seisomaan siinä", Lukas vastasi.

"Jutella pienen peikon kanssa? Hahahaahaha", kysyi peikko ja nauroi entistä enemmän.

Lukakselta alkoi jo mennä hermot. Peikko oli ärsyttävämpi kuin hän muisti.

Peikko nauroi kokoajan vain enemmän ja hyppäsi nopeasti Lukaksen selkään. Se yritti avata repun vetoketjua. Lukas puuskahti. Hänen ei todellakaan olisi pitänyt edes yrittää. Kaikki meni samaa rataa kuin edelliselläkin jutteluyrityksellä. Hän yritti kahmaista peikon niskastaan. Peikko vain röhötti ja takertui reppuun tiukemmin. Lukas nappasi repun pois selästään peikon roikkuessa siinä. Hän onnistui irrottamaan peikon ja jatkoi nopeasti matkaa.

Maantiedonluokan edessä oli muutamia ihmisiä. Heti Lukaksen saavuttua monet käänsivät hänelle selkänsä ja muodostivat pieniä rinkejä ystäviensä kanssa sulkien hänet ulkopuolelle.

Lukas asettui nojaamaan selkäänsä luokan oven vastapäiseen seinään. Hän katsoi kelloa oven yläpuolella. Se näytti tunnin alkuun olevan vielä kaksi minuuttia. Hän katsoi viisarin tikitystä eteenpäin ja kuulosteli askelia.

Kahden minuutin kuluttua kello soi ja opettaja avasi luokan oven.

Lukas astui maantiedon luokkaan hiljaa. Hän käveli toiseksi takimmaiseen riviin omalle paikalleen muiden hälistessä äänekkäästi ympärillä. Hän istui alas ja alkoi kaivaa koulukirjojaan repusta. Silmäkulmastaan Lukas näki kolmen tutun hahmon lähestyvän häntä. Kolme poikaa otti paikat hänen oikealta ja vasemmalta puoleltaan ja hänen takaataan. Lukas tuhahti itsekseen. Oliko niiden pakko painostaa häntä joka ikinen tunti tällä tavoin, kun heillä oli samaa oppiainetta? No, luulisi, että hän olisi tottunut siihen kahden vuoden aikana.

"No niin. Hyvää päivää", tervehti maantiedon opettaja. Opettaja oli kalju ja hänellä oli mustasankaiset silmälasit. Herra Åberg näytti olevan myös erittäin tykästynyt mustaan Adidas-huppariinsa, sillä aina, kun Lukas näki hänet, hänellä oli se päällään.

"Tänään meillä on aiheena mannerlaatat. Teidän pitäisi kaikkien muistaa niistä jotain."

Luokka mumisi hiljaa epäselvän vastauksen. Puolilla ei tainnut olla pienintäkään muistikuvaa mannerlaatoista.

"Tietääkö herra Tomas Björklund?" tiedusteli opettaja hymy huulillaan painottaen sanaa "tietää".

Lukaksen vasemmalla puolella istuva poika nosti päätään ylemmäs kuullessaan nimensä.

"Mannerlaatat…?"Tomas toisti hieman hölmistyneenä. Hän oli keskittyneempi tutkimaan edessään istuvan pitkähiuksisen tytön selkää.

"Niin. Mannerlaatat. Osaatko selittää, mitä se tarkoittaa?" herra Åberg toisti kysymyksensä hieman närkästyneenä. "Mutta taitaa olla nuori herra Björklund kiinnostuneempi Ingridistä", lisäsi opettaja hymyillen vinosti.

Tomas punastui vähän. Hän haroi miettiväisenä sormiaan vaaleanruskeiden hiuksiensa läpi. "Eikös ne oo niitä juttuja, jotka liikkuu…?"

Muutama tyttö kääntyi Ingridin puoleen kuiskuttamaan jotain. Ingrid punastui hieman ja kikatti.

Herra Åberg katsoi Tomasta hieman säälivästi. Miten joku saattoi olla niin tyhmä? Lukas arvasi opettajan ajatukset. Hänestäkin Tomas oli idiootti, varmaan vähä-älyisin ihminen, jonka tunsi. Mutta vähäjärkisyys ei tarkoittanut, ettei ihminen voisi olla ilkeä.

"Kyllä herra Björklund, mannerlaatat ovat liikkuvia juttuja. Tarkemmin sanottuna maankuoren osia, jotka liikkuvat magman mukana", opettaja korjasi Tomaksen vastausta ivallisesti hymyillen. "Taitaa olla vielä vähän opiskeltavaa, vai kuinka?"

Tomaksen katse synkkeni. Lukas tiesi, ettei Tomas pitänyt siitä, että häntä pilkattiin. Lukaksen kannalta ei tiennyt hyvää, jos Tomas suuttuisi.

Lukaksen takana istuva melko pitkä, vahvarakenteinen ja tummanruskeahiuksinen poika raapusti jotain paperilapulle. Hän kurottautui pöytänsä yli ja koputti Tomasta selkään.

"Mitä nyt Anders?" Tomas kysyi kuiskaten.

"Pistä eteenpäin", Anders vastasi ilkeästi hymyillen iskien samalla silmää. Hän ojensi pieneksi taitellun lapun Tomakselle.

Tomas luki lapun ja hymyili. Hänkin kurottautui pulpettinsa yli ja tökki Ingridiä selkään. "Lue ja pistä eteenpäin."

Ingrid nyökkäsi ja taitteli lappusen auki lukeakseen sen sisällön. Luettuaan sen tyttö naurahti ja ojensi vieressään istuvalle ystävälleen. Lappu jatkoi näin kiertoaan luokan läpi opettajan huomaamatta, sillä tämä oli niin keskittynyt selittämään mannerlaattojen liikkeitä. Jokainen oppilas alkoi nauraa luettuaan lapun. Muutamat loivat pikaisia silmäyksiä Lukaksen suuntaan. Kun lappunen viimein päätyi Lukaksen oikealla puolella istuvan hiekan väriset hiukset omaavan pojan oikealla puolella istuvalle lyhyelle pojalle, tämä päästi oikean röhönaurun.

"Tässä, Lars", röhönaurun päästänyt poika kuiskasi ojentaen lappua Lukaksen oikealla puolella istuvalle.

Lars kurotti kättään hymyillen ilkeästi. Hän otti lapun vastaan ja luki sen hymyn vain kasvaessa. Lars ojensi luokan läpi kiertäneen lappusen Lukakselle. Hiekkahiuksisen pojan hymy oli kasvanut sadistiseksi.

Lukas otti lapun vastaan. Hän avasi jo rytistyneen ruutupaperinpalan. Anders oli ilmeisesti repäissyt sen vihostaan. Hän alkoi lukea paperille hieman sekavalla käsialalla kirjoitettua tekstiä. Siinä luki:

_'Lukas on ihan friikki. Se on varmaan joku luonnon-oikku. Ihan hullu koko tyyppi. Tai saattaahan sen jo arvata. Sen äiti on joku hullu. Pelkkä pöpi koko akka. Tai entä se sen albiino-pikkuveli. Sillä on joku tosi paha ongelma silläkin. Niiden koko perhe on täynnä hulluja. Lukas on yks friikki-hullu-epäsikiö-luonnonoikku.'_

Tekstin perään oli piirretty kaukaisesti Lukasta muistuttava tikku-ukko ja sille puhekuplaan teksti: "Mä olen hullu".

Lukas rutisti lapun uudestaan mytyksi. Eikö niille riittänyt pelkkä hänen kiusaamisensa ja morkkaamisensa? Miksi niiden piti nyt alkaa pilkata hänen perhettäänkin?

Lukakselle tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kiertolappu, jossa häntä oli pilkattu tai jossa hänestä oli kerrottu ilkeitä valheita. Tämä oli varmaan yksi ilkeimmistä lapuista, joita hänestä oli kirjoitettu. Muissa oli enimmäkseen jotain sellaista kuin: "Lukas on luonnonoikku" tai "Lukas näyttää tytöltä" tai "Lukas on homo". Ne eivät olleet hauskoja ja olivat itse asiassa aika ilkeitä, mutta niissä ei sentään morkattu hänen äitiään tai pikkuveljeään.

Lukas tuijotti edessään olevan tyhjän pulpetin yli maantiedon-opettajaa. Hän ei enää oikein pysytyt keskittymään opetukseen. Hän alkoi pureskella kynäänsä. Hän kuuli kuinka Tomas, Lars ja Anders kurottautuivat keskustelemaan hiljaisella äänellä hänen taakseen. Lukas ei saanut sanoista selvää, mutta kuuli aina välillä ilkeän nauruntyrskähdyksen.

Maantiedon kaksoistunnin loppu kului tuskastuttavan hitaasti, mutta silti liian nopeasti Lukakselle. Kaiken ajan Lukas käytti tuijotellen taulua tai ikkunasta ulos pureskellen samalla kynäänsä. Se kynä oli sen tunnin jälkeen kuollut, siitä ei ollut jäljellä kuin pureskellut rauniot. Lukas yritti tehdä herra Åbergin mannerlaatta-selityksestä muistiinpanoja, siinä kuitenkaan onnistumatta.

Kun kello soi, Lukas huokaisi helpotuksesta, mutta samalla huoli alkoi lepattaa hänen vatsansa pohjassa entistä voimakkaampana ja päivällä aiemmin alkunsa saanut paha aavistus kasvoi.

Muut oppilaat, lukuun ottamatta Lukasta ja kolmea häntä ympäröivää poikaa, alkoivat kiireesti kerätä tarvikkeitaan laukkuihinsa ja reppuihinsa. Herra Åberg yritti huutaa läksyjä jo luokasta pois viilettävien oppilaiden perään, mutta turhaan.

Lukas tuijotti tyhjästi eteensä. Hän keräsi tavaransa hitaasti ja laittoi ne huolellisesti reppuunsa. Hän nousi tuolistaan hitaasti ja nosti reppunsa toiselle olkapäälleen. Lukas lähti hiukan jäykin jaloin kävelemään luokan ovea kohti. Hän tuijotti edelleen tyhjästi eteensä.

Lukas kuuli takaansa askeleet. Hän vain jatkoi kävelyään. Samaan tahtiin, jalat taas rentoina, askeleet normaaleina. Hänen vieläkin hieman märistä kengistä kuului heikkoa lotinaa ja narinaa linoleumilattiaa vasten. Hänen takanaan kolmet liian tutuiksi käyneet askeleet kuuluivat lähempänä.

Lukas keskittyi vain kävelemään eteenpäin. Hän yritti unohtaa askeleet, olla huomaamatta niitä. Ehkä jos hän oikein kovasti ajattelisi niiden katoavan, niin ne katoaisivat? Ei, niin ei voisi tapahtua. Hän voisi ainoastaan päästä pakoon, jolloin askeleet häviäisivät hetkeksi, antaisivat hetken valheellisen rauhan. Valheellinenkin rauha oli parempi kuin kiinnijääminen. Valhe tosin ei koskaan kestä kauaa. Sen huomasi jäädessä kiinni. Niin, kiinnijääminen oli toinen vaihtoehto. Se oli tullut paljon tutummaksi kuin pakoonpääseminen. Joskus valhe oli kuitenkin pelottavampaa kuin kiinnijääminen. Silloin ei koskaan voinut tietää, milloin valhe olisi ohi ja olisi taas loukussa askelten jahdattavana. Lukakselle Tomas, Lars, Anders ja Johannes olivat aina vain askeleet tai ne. He tekivät hänen elämästään välillä kirjaimellisesti maanpäällisen Helvetin. Miksi nimetä sellaisia ihmisiä? Päivisin hän joutui kestämään heitä ja yöllä hän näki uniaan. Miksi juuri hänen piti saada molemmat vitsaukset osakseen? Mitä maailmalla oli häntä vastaan?

Lukas tuli ulko-ovelle. Se oli sama ovi, jonka edessä hän oli muutamaa tuntia aikaisemmin kastellut kenkänsä. Hän avasi oven ja astui ulos lätäkköön. Se oli paisunut kolminkertaiseksi edellisestä kerrasta. Lukas nosti kasvojaan hieman ylöspäin. Sade valui rankkana hänen naamaansa pitkin, kaulaa alas ja takin kauluksesta sisään. Hän jatkoi kokoajan matkaansa eteenpäin vieläkään kiristämättä tahtiaan, pysyen edelleen samassa huolitellussa rytmissä. Askeleet tulivat hetki hetkeltä lähemmäs rahisten ja loiskuen märässä soraisessa ja kivisessä asfaltissa. Tällä kertaa Lukas tiesi jäävänsä kiinni. Tänään ei enää ollut sellaista vaihtoehtoa kuin pakoonpääseminen ja valheellinen hetkellinen rauha.

Askelet saivat Lukaksen kiinni. He olivat ehtineet jo jonkin matkan päähän koulusta. He olivat hiekkaisella tiellä, joka vei suuremmalle tielle, jonka varrella Lukaksen bussipysäkki oli. Hiekkatietä ympäröi metsä. Sillä tiellä ei kulkenut kovin paljon ihmisiä. Anders kiersi hänen eteensä, Tomas hänen oikealle sivulleen ja Lars jäi hänen taakseen.

"Hei Lukas, minne sinulla oli niin kiire?" Anders aloitti. "Meillä oli sulle asiaa. Oli asiaa jo päivällä, mutta onnistuit livahtamaan pakoon, häh? Meistä ei ole oikeen kivaa, kun meitä ei kuunnella." Andersin hymy leveni varoittavasti.

Lukas tuijotti tyhjästi Andersin ohi. Ne halusivat häneltä reaktiota. Sitä hän ei niille aikonut antaa. Lisäksi kiusaajat eivät jaksaneet niin kauan, jos heille ei antanut minkään laista reaktiota tai näyttänyt tunteitaan. Tunteitaan Lukas ei muutenkaan kovin usein ulospäin näyttänyt.

"Mitä nyt Lukie? Veikö kissa kielen, häh?" Anders kiusasi. "Hei, pojat kattokaa nyt sitä. Ei se osaa enää puhuakkaan."

Tomas ja Lars päästivät röhönaurut.

"Taitaa Lukieta pelottaa, häh?" Anders sihahti hampaidensa välistä kiertäen samalla hieman lähemmäs Lukasta. Lukas laittoi kätensä rinnalleen puuskaan. Hän tuijotti Andersia silmiin. hän ei näyttänyt minkäänlaista pelkoa ulospäin.

"Ooo… Lukie sun silmäsihän on ihan kuin jotkut pohjattomat kaivot, vai pitäiskö sanoa, että pohjattomat viemärit, häh?" Anders nauroi omalle vitsilleen Lukaksen silmistä. Lukasta ärsytti, että Anders lopetti lauseensa kysymykseen "häh". Hänen suuhunsa nousi paha maku, kun hän ajatteli kaikkia niitä kertoja, jolloin Andersin ääni morkkasi ja haukkui ja kiusasi häntä. Häntä oksetti myös niiden hänelle antama lempinimi.

"Lukas, miten sä edes pääset liikkatunneilla poikien pukkariin? Sinne tullakseen pitäisi olla poika. Sä ainakin näytät ihan tytöltä", Lars kysyi muka ihmettelevällä äänellä. Toiset pojat räjähtivät uudestaan nauruun.

Lars astui nopean askelen eteenpäin Lukaksen takana ja tarttui tätä käsivarsista saaden vaaleahiuksisen pojan repun tippumaan mutaiseen maahan. Muutkin astuivat lähemmäs ja piirittivät Lukasta entistä paremmin.

Lukas tuijotti Andersia edelleen suoraan silmiin. Hän ei tuottaisi heille sitä tyydytystä, että reagoisi heidän pelotteluunsa ja kiusaamiseensa.

Anders hivuttautui vieläkin lähemmäs ja seisoi melkein kiinni Lukaksessa. "Pieni luonnonoikku", hän sylkäisi Lukaksen naamalle.

"Sun laiset luonnonoikut ja friikit pitäis hävittää tästä maailmasta, häh?" Anders sihisi vaarallisesti.

"Sä olet hullu, outo, epäsikiö", Lars suhisi Lukaksen korvaan tiukentaen otettaan tämän käsivarsista.

"Sä näytät tytöltä ja olet outo ja homo ja oot typerä", röhötti Tomas.

Lukas pysyi aivan paikoillaan. Hän piti kasvonsa edelleen ilmeettöminä. Larsin ote alkoi jo pikkuhiljaa sattua. Hän oli jo tottunut tähän. Hän ei välittänyt. Ei ainakaan halunnut välittää. Hän ei halunnut uskoa askelten aiheuttajien sanoihin. Miksi hänen pitäisi uskoa? Tarpeeksi usein toistettuna ne alkoivat tuntua todelta. Kun sai kuulla samoja loukkauksia ja uhkauksia, niihin alkoi itsekin uskoa. Ei, hän ei saanut kuunnella. Ne olivat vain valheita. Vai olivatko? Ei, hän ei halunnut välittää. Sitähän ne yrittivät. Ne halusivat saada hänet uskomaan.

Anders kumartui vähän alemmas, niin että hänen kasvonsa olivat suoraan Lukasen oikean korvan vieressä. Hän hiveli sormellaan Lukaksen mustelmaa. Anders painoi sitä kovaa etusormellaan. Lukas jäykistyi hieman. Anders hymyili ilkeästi. Juurin tätä hän halusi. Hän kuiskasi Lukaksen korvaan: "Paskanen luonnonoikku. Sulla ei ole paikkaa tässä maailmassa. Sä et kuulu tänne. Sun laiset pitäis tappaa."

Anders vetäytyi hetkeksi taaksepäin nähdäkseen Lukaksen ilmeen. Lukaksen ilme ei ollut värähtänytkään.

Anders kaivoi taskuaan hetken. Lukas ei nähnyt, mitä hän sieltä otti, mutta ei oikein välittänytkään tietää.

Samassa Tomas huusi: Hei Johannes! Tule tänne niin me voidaan kertoa se meidän asia Lukielle!"

"Joo, joo! Mä tulen kyllä! Tää yks vaan rimpuilee niin hitosti!" vastaukseksi karjui uusi ääni, Johannes.

"Päästä irti!" huusi Lukakselle vielä tutumpi ääni. Ääni, jonka hän halusi kuulla vielä vähemmän siinä tilanteessa kuin Johanneksen äänen.

Miten Lukas ei ollut osannut arvata mitään, mitä niillä oli ollut mielessä? Miten hän ei ollut osannut lukea ilmiselviä merkkejä? Hän ei ollut huomannut, että aikaisemmin päivällä hän oli kuullut perässään neljät askeleet. Myöhemmin vain kolmet. Kaiken lisäksi Johanneksen pöytä hänen edessään oli ollut maantiedontunnilla tyhjä. Miten hän ei ollut huomannut näitä ilmiselviä merkkejä? Hänen olisi pitänyt oppia huomaamaan tällaiset asiat kuluneen kahden vuoden aikana. Kuinka hän saattoi olla näin tyhmä? Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli lyödä itseään.

"Emil!?" Hän huudahti hämmästyneenä häivä kauhua äänessään. Siinä. Siinä se nyt tuli. Hän olisi nyt oikeasti voinut lyödä itseään vaikka paistinpannulla.

Anders katsoi Lukasta ilkeästi virnistäen. "Mitäs pidät meidän pienestä yllätyksestä, häh? Mitäs sanot Lukie?" hän kysyi ilmeisen tyytyväisenä itseensä.

"Päästä irti! Päästä minusta hitto irti!" Emil huusi Johannekselle, kun tämä lähti raahaamaan rimpuilevaa hopeahiuksista poikaa lähemmäs muita.

"Hiljaa friikki! Turpa tukkoon tai väännän kätesi sellaiseen solmuun, ettet saa niitä enää auki!" Johannes karjui takaisin Emilille. Lukas tiesi ettei Johannes pilaillut puhuessaan käsien vääntämisestä solmuun. Johannes oli isokokoinen, lihaksikas ja vahva. Hän saattaisi aivan hyvin murtaa Emilin kädet silmää räpäyttämättä ja vielä nauttisi siitä.

Emilin naama punehtui kiukusta, mutta piti kuitenkin parempana hiljentyä ja lopettaa rimpuilu, sillä Johannes oli sanojensa tueksi mitä ilmeisimmin tiukentanut otettaan toisen käsivarsista.

"Päästä Emilistä irti", Lukas sanoi rauhallisella, matalalla äänellä, josta tihkui viha. Hänen oli edes yritettävä, vaikka se ei toimisikaan.

"Enpä taida päästää Lukie. Tuotiin veljesi katsomaan meidän pikku show:ta. Saattaapa pikku albiino päästä mukaankin näytökseen, vai mitä sanot Anders?" Johannes vastasi Lukakselle toteavaan äänensävyyn ja väläytti toisille pojille hymyn.

"Mulle sopii ainakin paremmin kuin hyvin. Mitäs sanotte Lars ja Tomas, otetaanko pienempikin friikki mukaan, häh?" Anders virnisti.

"Mulle käy. Entäs etkös sä ollu vihanen Tomas? Mitens olisi pieni tunteiden purku?" Lars naurahti Lukaksen korvan vierestä.

"Joo, taisin mä olla vähän vihanen. Tekisi kyllä hyvää päästä purkamaan niitä tunteita", Tomas pyyhkäisi sateen kastelemat hiukset otsaltaan. Sade oli vain yltynyt entisestään.

Kaikki pojat rupesivat nauramaan. He nauttivat tästä tilanteesta. He olivat ahdistaneet Lukaksen ja Emilin nurkkaan. Heille tulisi hauskaa.

Tomas astui Emilin viereen. Johannes oli raahannut hänet aivan muiden viereen. "Katsotaan, mitä Lukie tykkää, kun pikku albiino saa vähän osakseen tunteiden purkua. Oleppa hyvä Tomas!" Johannes nauroi ja virnisti kääntäen Emiliä Tomakseen päin.

Tomas virnisti Lukakselle, ennen kuin kääntyi Emiliin päin. "Mitäs meillä tässä on? Pikku albiino, typerä luonnonoikku. No, mitäs tästä tykkäät? Oot yksi saastananen paska säkin", Tomas potkaisi Emiliä sääreen. Emil puri huultaan. Potku ei ollut mikään kovin hiljainen. Johannes tiukensi otettaan Emilin käsivarsista ja väänsi nauraen samalla. Emil yritti todella pitää naamansa peruslukemilla. Se vain oli vaikeaa, koska hän tunsi käsiensä vääntyvän jotakuinkin epäluonnolliseen asentoon Johanneksen toimesta.

Lukas katsoi Tomasta ja Johannesta. Miten he olivat niin julmia? Emil oli heitä nuorempi ja lisäksi pienikokoisempi. Oliko tämä vain Lukasta varten vai olivatko ne ottaneet Emilinkin vakituiseksi kohteekseen? Miten hän saisi heidät lopettamaan? Hänen oli keksittävä jotain, ennen kuin ne ehtisivät päästä vauhtiin.

"Te olette säälittäviä. Emil on teitä nuorempi. Eikö ole säälittävää, kun kaksi käy itseään nuorempaa vastaan?" Lukas sähähti ivallisesti. Hän päätti yrittää ärsyttää heidät hänen kimppuunsa. Hän ei halunnut, että he koskisivat hänen pikkuveljeensä. He tosiaan olivat säälittäviä, mutta onnistuivat siinä, mitä olivat yrittäneet. He onnistuivat satuttamaan Lukasta.

"Vai olen mä säälittävä?!" Tomas karjaisi. Lukas oli ainakin onnistunut suututtamaan Tomaksen. "No mitäs tykkäät siitä kun mä hakaan sun pikkuveljes? No mitäs sanot, vieläkin säälittävä?"

Tomas heilautti nyrkkiään ja se osui kovalla voimalla Emiliä hartiaan. Emil ehti vain henkäistä kivusta, kun seuraava lyönti osui jo häntä kylkeen.

Lukas älähti. Hän oli pilannut kaiken. Huono suunnitelma. Huono suunnitelma. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt yrittää mitään, mutta hän ei olut voinut olla yrittämättä.

"Taitaa Lukieta sattua, häh?" Anders kysyi ilkeästi nauraen. Hän nosti kättään ja nyt Lukas näki sen, mitä poika oli ottanut taskustaan, linkkuveitsen. Anders otti askeleen Lukaksen oikealta puolelta Emilin viereen. Hän naksautti linkkuveitsen pienimmän terän auki ja virnisti ilkeästi, kun näki Emilin silmien laajenevan.

Lukas katsoi Andersia epäuskoisena. Oliko toinen hullu?

Anders tarttui toisella kädellään Emiliä leuasta. Hän sylki tämän naamalle ja mutisi ilkeällä äänellä: "Sä ansaitset tän. Sä olet luonnonoikku, friikki ihan niin kuin sun veljesikin." Anders päästi Emilin leuan irti ja Johannes siirsi kätensä, niin että toisella hän piteli Emilin käsivarsia ja toisella piteli tämän päätä, niin että Emilin kasvot olivat ylöspäin, kohti Andersin kasvoja.

Anders pyyhki Emilin vettävaluvat hiukset pois tämän otsalta. Hän asetti linkkuveitsen terän hiusrajaan. Emilin silmät katsoivat häntä täynnä vihaa, ärtymystä, epäuskoa ja kauhua. Anders katsoi Emiliä hymyillen julmasti. Hän lähti liuttamaan veistä hitaasti läpi Emilin otsan kohti nenää. Hän ei painanut veitsen terällä paljoa, mutta se jätti kuitenkin jälkeensä ohuen verisen viillon.

Lukas jähmettyi. "Raukka!" hän huusi. Voi ei. Ei taas. Tärkeä muistutus itselle, opettele hallitsemaan tunteita vielä paremmin ja älä aiheuta Emilille enää enempää ongelmia.

Anders pysähtyi äkisti. Hän lopetti kätensä liikkeen äkillisesti ja aiheutti Emilille kulmakarvojen väliin melko syvän viillon, josta alkoi juosta verta tämän naamaa pitkin. Emilin kasvot tahriintuivat sateen laimentamasta verestä. Anders kääntyi. Hänen kasvoillan oli hymy. "Olenko mä raukka, häh? Sano se uudestaan Lukie. Sanoppa se uudestaan!" hän murisi hymyn leventyessä ja muuttuessa vaaralliseksi. Anders astui takaisin Lukaksen viereen.

"Raukka", Lukas toisti tällä kertaa kuiskaten.

Anders kumartui ja Lars tiukensi otettaan Lukaksen käsivarsista. Lukas tunsi korvansa takana jotain kylmää. Linkkuveitsen terä. Se painui hänen korvansa takaista ihoa vasten, mutta ei niin kovaa, että olisi rikkonut sen.

Anders kuiskasi hänen korvaansa vaarallisella äänellä: "Paskanen, saastanen luonnonoikku. Luonnonoikuilla ja friikeillä ei oo paikkaa tässä maailmassa. Sä et kuulu tänne, häh? Et kuulu joo. Sun laiset pitäis tappaa. Häh? Joo, pitäis tappaa. Me vielä tapetaan sut Lukie. Sut Lukie ja sun pienempi friikki veli. Me vielä tapetaan teidät."

Lukas tunsi ihonsa menevän rikki ja jonkun lämpimän sekoittuvan sateeseen ja valuvan korvansa takaa kaulaa pitkin alas.

Sen jälkeen ensimmäinen lyönti tuli. Se tuli Andersilta hänen olkapäähänsä. Lukas vain tuijotti eteensä ja näytteli, ettei ollut tuntenut mitään. Seuraava oli Tomakselta. Se tuli häntä kasvoihin. Lähelle edellisestä kerrasta jäljelle jäänyttä mustelmaa. Lyönti oli kova. Tomas oli vihainen siitä, että Lukas oli kutsunut häntä säälittäväksi. Vaikka Tomas oli järjeltään idiootti, oli asioita, joissa hän oli hyvä. Tomas oli hyvä tappeluissa. Hän oli vahva ja osui kohteeseensa. Se oli tullut Lukakselle liiankin tutuksi.

Lukas kuuli Larsin nauravan takanaan. Lars tiukensi otettaan hänestä, jotta hän pysyisi pystyssä seuraavien lyöntien ajan.

Anders potkaisi Lukasta sääreen. Lukaksen tasapaino olisi varmaan pettänyt, ellei Lars olisi pakottanut häntä seisomaan. Toinen potku. Kolmas. Neljäs. Viides. Kuudes. Hän vain puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja näytteli edelleen. Lyönti kylkeen. Olkapäähän. Lukas irvisti sisäänpäin. Tähän hän oli tottunut. Hän oli oppinut, että jos ei reagoinut millään tavalla tai näyttänyt tunteitaan tai näytteli välinpitämätöntä silloin kaikki loppui aikaisemmin. Se oli kantapään kautta opittua tietoa. Tänään hän taas oli näyttänyt heille, että he olivat osuneet häntä arkaan paikkaan.

Lukaksen ajatukset keskeytyivät, kun erityisen kova isku osui häntä rintakehään. Hän tunsi suurimman osan hapesta karkaavan ulos keuhkoista. Hän haukkoi happea. Ilma ei millään meinannut suostua palaamaan hänen keuhkoihinsa. Hän kuuli kun askelten aiheuttajat alkoivat nauraa äänekkäästi.

"No Lukie, sattuuko? Häh, sattuko? Sä ansaitset sen. Luonnonoikut ansaitsee kivun. Mitäs tulit tänne, häh?" Anders kyseli Lukakselta huulillaan sadistinen hymy. Anders tarttui Lukasta leuasta ja nosti hänen kasvojaan Emilin suuntaan. "Tässä sulle pieni välinäytös. Älä huoli, kyllä säkin saat vielä lisää. Ei tarvii tyytyä tohon vähään, häh?" Hän sanoi hymyn vain kasvaessa hänen huulillaan.

Anders ei päästänyt irti Lukaksen leuasta, vaan pakotti hänet katsomaan kun Tomas siirtyi Emilin viereen. Ennen kuin hän iski Emiliä kasvoihin, hän kääntyi katsomaan Lukasta kasvoihin ja hymyili. Ilmeisesti kosto raukka-kommentista oli kaksiosainen Emiliä kohtaan, vaikka Lukas sen oli sanonutkin. Toisaalta Emilin satuttaminen sattui Lukasta oikeastaan enemmän. Hän ei halunnut olla huono isoveli. Hän oli jo epäonnistunut Emilin suojelemisessa pahanpäiväisesti.

Tomaksen iskun voimasta Emilin pää retkahti taaksepäin ja osui kovaa Johanneksen rintakehään. "Päästä minusta irti", Emil yritti mumista. Tämä sai muut Lukasta lukuun ottamatta nauramaan.

"Oi, pikku friikki yrittää pistää vastaan! Eipä taida auttaa. Meitä ei hirveästi haluta kuunnella pienten outolintujen piipitystä. Vai mitä pojat?" Johannes nauroi. Hän sysäsi Emiliä, niin että tämä kaatui maahan. Kun Emil yritti nousta, Johannes potkaisi häntä jalkoihin ja sai Emilin kaatumaan uudestaan. Johannes sylkäisi Emilin viereen ja potkaisi uudestaan. Potku osui maassa makaavaa hopeahiuksista poikaa mahaan. Emil taittui kaksinkerroin, kun ilma pakeni hänen keuhkoistaan.

Tomas nauroi ja tähtäsi napakan potkun Emilin käsivarteen. Emil ei ollut ehtinyt kerätä ilmaa takaisin keuhkoihinsa ja uusi potku ei helpottanut siinä. Tomas potkaisi uudestaan. Potku osui kylkeen. Lukas ei voinut kuin katsoa vierestä. Hän laski potkut. Kylkeen yksi, kaksi, kolme, neljä. Liian monta. Tomas ja Johannes molemmat potkivat Emiliä. He potkivat häntä kylkiin, sääriin, reisiin, mahaan, joka sai Emilin taittumaan uudestaan kaksinkerroin ja haukkomaan henkeään. Yhden kerran Johannes myös potkaisi Emiliä päähän.

Lukas ei halunnut nähdä. Hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt sulkemaan silmiään. Hän tunsi kirvelyä silmänurkissaan, mutta piti kyyneleet itsellään. Ei. Sitä tyydytystä hän ei antaisi niille. Ei nyt, eikä koskaan.

Kun Tomas ja Johannes lopettivat, Emil jäi heidän eteensä haukkomaan henkeään. Askelten aiheuttajat katsoivat maassa makaavaa Emiliä nauraen. Emilin otsasta valui vieläkin vähän verta, joka sekoittui sateeseen. Hänen silmissään näkyi kipu ja viha. He vain sylkivät hänen päälleen.

"Tykkäsitkö Lukie? Oliko hyvä näytös, häh? Nyt on sitten sun vuorosi. Jatketaanko siitä mihin me jäätiin Lukie, häh?" Anders sanoi nauraen edelleen. Anders otti veitsensä esiin. Hän pyyhkäisi Lukaksen märät otsahiukset pois otsalta ja Lars otti hänestä samanlaisen otteen, kuin Johannes oli ottanut aikaisemmin Emilistä. Anders asetti linkkuveitsen terän hänen otsalleen.

"Pitäähän friikki merkitä. Ihmisten pitää tietää kun luonnoikku tulee vastaan, häh?" Anders melkein kehräsi ja Lukas tunsi viiltävää kipua otsallaan. Hän tunsi kuinka veitsen terä painoi ihoa ja rikkoi sen. Hän tunsi terän liikkuvan otsallaan ja viiltävän lisää ihoa rikki. Hän tunsi tuoreen veren valuvan kasvoilleen ja sekoittuvan taivaalta alas rankkana valuvaan sateeseen. Anders kaiversi Lukaksen otsaan sanan friikki.

Nopealla liikkeellä Lars pyöräytti Lukaksen nopeasti ympäri. Lukas oli tällä kertaa kasvokkain hänen kanssaan. Lars paukautti nyrkkinsä Lukaksen jo valmiiksi veriseen otsaan. Se sai Lukaksen kompuroimaan säilyttääkseen tasapainonsa. Pojat nauroivat hänelle ja Tomas potkaisi häneltä jalat alta.

Lukas kaatui märälle ja mutaiseksi muuttuneelle hiekkatielle. Hän otti vaistomaisesti käsillään vastaan ja tunsi kuinka suuremmat kivet raapivat hänen kämmenensä naarmuille. Hän yritti nousta seisomaan, mutta sai siitä hyvästä uuden, entistä paljon lujemman potkun jalkoihinsa.

"Sä oot yhtä saastanen kuin tää tie. Sä oot yhtä paska kun nää koiranpaskat tuossa tienpenkoilla", Lars ilkkui. "Saastanen, paskanen, yks helvetin luonnonoikku." Sanoja tehostivat potkut Lukaksen kylkiin ja käsivarsiin.

Lukas tuijotti ylös kohti häntä väkivalloin kohtelevia poikia. Hän kyllä kestäisi kivun, kestäisi häneen kohdistuvan henkisen väkivallan, mutta miksi heidän piti tehdä se sama hänen pikkuveljelleen? Emil oli kokenut jo niin paljon pahaa. Emil oli joutunut lento-onnettomuuteen, menettänyt isänsä ja häntä kiusattiin hänen erilaisten hiustensa takia. Lukas melkein hymyili ajatellessaan hänen ympärillään olevia poikia samassa tilanteessa kuin hän oli nyt.

Ilmat pakenivat Lukaksen keuhkoista. Hän tunsi kengän mahassaan, pallean kohdalla. Hän päästi hiljaisen voihkaisun. Lukas yritti haukkoa karannutta happea keuhkoihinsa. Hän ei ehtinyt saada hengitystään tasoittumaan ennen uutta potkua mahaan. Lukas taittui kaksinkerroin ja yski. Hän ei meinannut saada yskimistä loppumaan. Yskänpuuskien välissä hän yritti saada tarpeeksi ilmaa uudestaan tyhjentyneisiin keuhkoihinsa. Hän kuuli askelten aiheuttajien naurun yläpuoleltaan.

Lukas sai selkäänsä potkun. Seuraava osui kylkeen. Erityisen luja potku tähdättiin hän käsivarteensa, lähelle olkapäätä. Lukas tunsi koko käsivartensa potkukohdasta alaspäin menevän tunnottomaksi. Yskiminen ei vieläkään tahtonut loppua. Hengittäminen oli sen takia vaikeaa. Vaikeaa oli myös olla näyttämästä merkkiäkään kivusta. Lukas oli kuitenkin jotenkin onnistunut pitämään kasvonsa tyhjinä. Hän yritti tyhjentää mielensä. Hän yritti saada kaikki tunteet ja tuntemukset pois mielestään. Hän yritti sulkea kivun päänsä ulkopuolelle.

Mustia pisteitä ilmestyi Lukaksen näkökenttään. Hän tunsi epämääräistä kipua päässään. Pisteet alkoivat kuitenkin hälvetä nopeasti. Samaa vauhtia, kuin pisteet alkoivat hävitä, kipu päässä voimistui. Lukas nosti oikean kätensä, sen mihin potkuja ei ollut vielä osunut, oikealle puolelle päätään. Oikean korvan toisella puolella tuntui hirveää tykyttävää kipua.

"Ouuu… Lukie, sattuuko, häh? Sattuuko?" Anders kysyi ilkeästi nauraen. "Luonnonoikut ansaitsee kivun. Paskanen friikki, häh? Kaikki tietää, että sä olet vaan yks vitun saastanen friikki. Ja friikit tapetaan. Me tapetaan vielä sut. Paskaset luonnonoikut tapetaan, häh?"

Anders laskeutui kyykkyyn Lukaksen viereen ja tällä kertaa kuiskasi: "Mä en valehtele." Hän nousi ylös ja poimi samalla maasta kourallisen isompia kiviä. Muut seurasivat hänen esimerkkiään ja kumartuivat noukkimaan maasta vähän suurempia kiviä ja oksia.

Johannes heitti ensimmäisen kiven. Se ei osunut kovaa, mutta kirveli silti. Seuraavaksi heitti Tomas. Hän heitti oksan ja se osui olkapäähän. Se sattui. Tomas oli vahva. Lars heitti kourallisen pienempiä kiviä. Ne osuivat Lukasta kasvoihin. Kivet raapivat naarmuja poskiin, leukaan, otsaan ja nenänvarteen. Andersin heittämä kivi osui Lukasta päähän. Hän tunsi herkän ihon rikkoutuvan ja lämpimän veren valuvan alas sekoittuen sateeseen ja hiuksiin.

Pojat kivittivät kätensä tyhjiksi heittämällä välillä myös Emiliä Lukaksen sijaan. Suurin osa kivistä ja kepeistä kuitenkin tähdättiin Lukasta kohti.

"Heippa friikit! Te ootte jo tuhlannut tänään tarpeeksi meidän aikaa!" Johannes huusi ja potkaisi kuraa Luksen ja Emilin päälle. Lukas kuuli vihdoin neljien askelten lähtevän kävelemään poispäin. Se oli ääni, jota hän oli odottanut. Nyt olisi taas hetkeksi valheellisen rauhan aika. Hän odottaisi, milloin kuulisi seuraavan kerran askeleet taas perässään.

* * *

AN: Siinä oli se toinen luku. Toivottavasti kumpikaan Lukas tai Emil ei ollut liian OOC. En ole myöskään kauhen hyvä kirjoittamaan väkivaltaa. Toivottavasti ei oolut ihan pannukakku. Tunnen itseni hirviöksi kun vaan kiusaan niitä kahta raukkaa...

Älkää pelätkö, tarinan edetessä siihen liittyy mukaan vielä lisää hetalian hahmoja. Kaikki nordicit ainakin ovat tulossa mukaan, vaikka uusien hahmojen saapumisessa saattaa mennäkin aikaa.

Onko toiveita tuleville parituksille? Osan olen jo päättänyt, mutta aina saa esittää ehdotuksia. Kuka voisi olla Emilille hyvä pari vai pitäisikö se jättää forever alone:riksi? Toiveita otetaan vastaan!

Kiitos vielä!


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Heippa taas! Yay! Kolmas luku tulikin nopeasti. Anteeksi, että se on aikas lyhyt ja enimmäkseen tälläista väli angstausta.

Tuossa lopussa sitten _kursivoidulla kirjoitettu on unta. _Unessa "hän" sitten on aina Lukas. Ajattelin selittää, sillä saattaa olla muuten todella sekavaa.

Tuhannet kiitokset kaikille lukijoille ja kaikille ihanille, niin ihanille kommentoijille! Olette ihania3

Hetalia ei kuulu minulle.

Tässä sitten tämä luku.

* * *

Lukas makasi kyljellään märällä ja kuraisella hiekkatiellä. Hänen vaaleat hiuksensa olivat värjääntyneet sateen laimentamasta verestä haalean punaisiksi. Hän piti silmiään kiinni ja kuunteli loittonevien askelten ääntä. Hän hengitti katkonaisesti yskänpuuskien seassa.

Lukas avasi silmänsä. Hän näki edessään hiekkaa ja tienlaidan. Puun alaoksat, joista tippui sateen pisaroita. Hän tunsi kipua joka puolella kehoaan. Hän kierähti varovasti selälleen ja sai kasvoilleen ryöpyn taivaalta putoilevia sadepisaroita. Lukas kohottautui varovasti oikean kätensä varaan. Vasen oli vieläkin melkein tunnoton.

Lukas nousi istumaan. Tämä kerta oli pahempi kuin pitkään aikaan, ellei pahin. Edellinen kerta oli ollut pientä tähän verrattuna. Siitä kerrasta hän oli saanut muistoksi vain muutaman mustelman ja tietenkin kasan loukkauksia ja uhkauksia.

Hän käänsi päätään. Pienen matkan päässä makasi Emil kasvot toiseen suuntaan.

Lukas kohottautui varovaisesti seisomaan. Hän henkäisi, kun kipu hänen jaloissaan kasvoi äkisti. Hän puri huultaan ja otti pari askelta Emilin luokse. Hän kumartui kyykkyyn pikkuveljensä viereen ja kysyi huolestuneesti: "Emil, lille bror, oletko kunnossa?"

Emil kierähti toiselle kyljelle kasvot Lukakseen päin. Emilin kasvot olivat veren tahrimat.

"Mitä luulet?" Emil tuhahti väsyneesti silmissään katse sekoituksena kipua, ärtymystä ja jotain muuta.

Lukas huokaisi ja vetäisi pikkuveljensä varovasti pystympään asentoon ja halasi tätä yhdellä kädellä hellästi yskänpuuskan säestämänä. Emil päästi nyyhkäyksen tapaisen ja painoi päänsä Lukaksen olkapäätä vasten. Lukas silitti veljensä selkää.

Emil mutisi kiukkuisella, hieman särkyneellä äänellä: "Minä vihaan niitä. Vihaan. Vihaan sitä, mitä ne tekevät"

Lukas halasi Emiliä lujempaa ja kuiskasi: "Minäkin vihaan niitä. Vihaan sitä ne tekevät minulle ja sinulle." Hetken kuluttua hän lisäsi: "Miten Johannes otti sinut kiinni?"

Emilin ääneen tuli vielä vähän lisää kiukkua. "Minä olin kävelemässä kohti bussipysäkkiä. Kuulin askeleita takaani, ja kun olin kääntämässä päätäni, Johannes tarttui minuun ja veti metsään.

Lukas päästi epämääräisen vihaisen äännähdyksen ja halasi pikkuveljeään hetken vielä, ennen kuin nousi pystyyn. Hän ojensi oikean kätensä Emilille ja auttoi tätä nousemaan ylös maasta. Emil vinkaisi hiljaa, kun liikkuminen kasvatti kipua hänen hakatussa kehossaan.

"Mennään kotiin lille bror", Lukas sanoi hiljaa. "Marin varmaan jo odottaa meitä. Kotimatkamme on vähän venynyt", hän lisäsi pieni katkeruuden vivahde äänessään. Lukas ei koskaan kutsunut äitiään, Marinia, äidiksi. Hän ei ollut tehnyt sitä enää isänsä kuoleman jälkeen.

"Ei hän ole mitään huomannut", Emil sanoi, hänkin katkeruutta ja myös surua äänessään. Anders oli ollut lapussaan osin oikeassa Lukaksen ja Emilin äidistä. Marin oli mennyt vähän sekaisin Steilin kuoleman jälkeen. Heidän äitinsä ei kuitenkaan ollut hullu. Hän vai oli vähän omissa maailmoissaan. Mari ei oikein huomioinut poikiaan. Oli melkein sama, jos veljekset olisivat asuneet kahdestaan ja heille oltaisiin vai lähetetty rahaa.

"Ehkä ei. Meidän pitää silti mennä", Lukas huokaisi. Hän otti likaiseksi tahriintuneen reppunsa maasta ja viittasi Emiliä tulemaan perässään.

Emilkin huoahti. Hän otti pari nopeampaa askelta, jotta saisi isoveljensä kiinni. Se ei ollut kovin vaikeaa, jos ei laskettu mukaan jaloissa ja muuallakin jyskyttävää kipua, sillä Lukas ontui hieman.

Lukas tunsi kylmät sormet omiensa ympärillä ja huomasi Emilin hänen vierellään ja pitelevän hänen kädestään kiinni. Aivan kuin silloin kun he olivat lapsia. Hän muisti, miten kerran Emil oli kaatunut heidän juostessaan ja leikkiessään metsässä. Emil oli satuttanut toisen kätensä ja saanut sen täyteen haavoja ja naarmuja ja Lukas oli myös kaatunut juostessaan Emilin luokse ja saanut polveensa haavan. He olivat kävelleet metsästä käsi kädessä toinen toistaan tukien ja Emil kasvoillaan kuivuneita kyyneleitä. Kotona äiti ja isä olivat olleet odottamassa heitä. He olivat ottaneet heidät vastaan halaamalla ja olivat kyselleet huolestuneella äänensävyllä heidän haavoistaan ja hoitaneet ne. Illalla heidät peiteltiin nukkumaan ja Lukas muisti, miten molemmat, äiti ja isä, olivat kuiskanneet hänen korvaansa "Kauniita unia". Sinä yönä hän oli nähnyt unta iloisista asioista. Hän oli nähnyt unta joulusta. He olivat saaneet hienoja lahjoja. Lukas hymyili mielessään muistolle.

Veljekset kävelivät käsi kädessä hiekkatietä pitkin kohti bussi pysäkkiä. Emil avasi suunsa: "Muistatko kun olimme pieniä ja kaaduimme, kun leikimme metsässä ja kävelimme sieltä pois käsikkäin, vähän kuin nyt?"

"Tiedätkö, mikä on hassua? Ajattelin juuri aivan samaa", Lukas vastasi.

"Tämä kerta on vain erilainen", Emil huokasi.

"Niin, me emme enää ole lapsia ja meidän vammamme eivät johdu meidän omista leikeistämme", Lukas mutisi. Vammat ja ruhjeet eivät tosiaan johtuneet heidän omista leikeistään, toisin kuin heidän ollessaan lapsia. Ne johtuivat muiden leikeistä. Muiden väkivaltaisista ja julmista leikeistä. Andersin, Johanneksen, Tomasin ja Larsin leikeistä."Eikä meitä enää oteta vastaan halaamalla ja huolehtivilla kysymyksillä", hän lisäsi hiukan surua äänessään. Heidän äitinsä ei varmaan edes huomaisi heidän tulevan myöhempään, kuin tavallisesti ja heidän vammojaan.

"Niin", Emil huokaisi uudestaan.

Heidän loppu matkansa bussipysäkille taittui hiljaisuudessa.

Bussipysäkillä he joutuivat odottamaan hetken bussin tuloa. He istuivat pysäkin penkillä ja ohi kulkevat ihmiset tuijottivat heitä katseessaan sääliä, kauhistusta ja pelkoa. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan tullut veljesten luokse auttamaan tai kysymään vointia.

Kun bussi saapui, Lukas ja Emil nousivat sen sisään. Bussikuski tuijotti heitä tyrmistyneenä ja suu auki loksahtaneena. Kuski ei edes yrittänyt peitellä tunteitaan. Lukas maksoi matkan ja lausui hiljaiset kiitokset, kun kuski ojensi hänelle liput. Lukaksen ja Emilin siirryttyä istumaan bussin penkeille, kuskina toiminut mies ravisti päätään ja mutisi jotain itsekseen, ennen kuin ohjasi bussin pois pysäkiltä.

Bussi pysähtyi veljesten pysäkille ja he astuivat bussista ulos. Lukas ja Emil kävelivät lyhyen matkan bussipysäkiltä kotinsa luo.

Lukas avasi rivitalon oven. Talo ei ollut kovin hieno. Se oli melko vanha ja oikeastaan aika ränsistynyt. Heillä ei ollut varaa asua missään kovin hienossa talossa enää sen jälkeen, kun heidän isänsä kuoli. Ennen isän kuolemaa he olivat asuneet kauniissa pienessä omakotitalossa mukavassa pikkukaupungissa. Isän kuoleman jälkeen heidän äitinsä ei ollut enää pystynyt asumaan heidän vahassa kodissaan. He olivat muuttaneet kolme kertaa isän kuoleman jälkeen. Ensin he olivat asuneet vähän aikaa pienessä paritalossa. Noin puolen vuoden jälkeen he olivat muuttaneet kerrostaloon. Suurin piirtein kaksi vuotta sitten he olivat muuttaneet tähän rivitaloon vuokralle.

Lukas astui eteiseen ensimmäisenä ja Emil tuli hänen perässään. Lukas potkaisi kengät pois jalastaan. Hän ei välittänyt, vaikka ne olivat läpimärät. Jääkööt siihen.

"Onko nälkä lille bror?" Lukas kysyi ja asteli samalla keittiötä kohti.

"Ekki" Emil vastasi vilkaistuaan ensin keittiöön päin. Heidän äitinsä istui siellä. Lukas vain katsoi kuinka hänen pikkuveljensä kapusi portaat nopeasti yläkertaan, joskin melko vaivalloisesti vammojensa takia. Hetken päästä kuului kova paukahdus, kun Emil paiskasi huoneensa oven kiinni.

Lukas huokasi ja astui keittiöön.

"Ai hei Lukas", sanoi hiljainen surumielinen ääni.

"Hei Marin", Lukas vastasi yhtä hiljaa. Hän katsoi äitiään, joka istui keittiön pöydän ääressä sillä samalla paikalla, jolla hän istunut aamulla. Hänen äidillään oli sekaiset, vaaleat hiukset, jotka roikkuivat olkapäille väsyneesti. Äidin silmät olivat hyvin saman sävyiset kuin Emilin. Äidillä silmät olivat kuitenkin violetin sijaan enemmän siniset. Silmistä kuvastui väsymystä ja surua. Niiden alla oli myös tummat varjot. Marinin kasvoilla oli melkein aina sama alakuloinen hymy. Naisesta kuitenkin saattoi nähdä, että hän oli aikanaan ollut hyvin kaunis. Lukas oli myös paljon äitinsä näköinen, suurin ero oli heidän silmissään ja siinä, että Lukas oli poika. Nytkin hänen äitinsä tuijotti häntä huulillaan ainainen surullinen hymynsä.

Marin tarkasteli Lukasta hetken näyttäen kuitenkin vähän poissaolevalta.

"Mitä sinulle on käynyt?" Hän kysyi hitaasti. Lukas hämmästyi. Marin oli sittenkin huomannut.

"Kaaduin kun nousin bussista", Lukas vastasi äänellä, josta ei ollut luettavissa mitään tunnetta.

Marin vain nyökkäsi, eikä kiinnittänyt asiaan sen enempää huomiota, vaikka Lukas tiesikin näyttävänsä kamalalta. Hän ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, miksi valehteli äidilleen. Vaikka Marin oli mennyt hiukan sekaisin, eikö hänen silti pitänyt voida kertoa kaikesta omalle äidilleen? Hän ei vaan kuitenkaan pystynyt. Joka kerta, kun hän tuli kotiin ja oli mustelmilla ja ruhjeinen hän aina valehteli kesien jonkun tekosyyn näyttääkseen siltä, miltä näytti.

"Minulla ei olekaan nälkä", Lukas mumisi itsekseen ja kääntyi pois. Hän ei halunnut olla enää Marinin luona.

Lukas käveli alakerran pesutiloihin. Hän avasi oven, josta pääsi ensin pieneen yhdistettyyn pukeutumis- ja kodinhoitohuoneeseen. Kodinhoitohuoneesta johti ovi pesuhuoneeseen.

Lukas sulki kodinhoitohuoneen oven takanaan. Hän alkoi riisua likaisia vaateitaan. Hän päästi aina pienen inahduksen, kun teki liikkeen, joka sattui tai kun hän painoi vahingossa jotain ruhjeistaan. Riisuuduttuaan Lukas otti pari askelta huoneen takaseinällä olevan kokovartalopeilin luo. Hän katsoi itseään peilistä. Näky ei ollut kaunis. Itse asiassa se oli kauhea. Lukaksen hiukset olivat veressä ja otsassa oli viilloilla kirjoitettu "friikki" ja otsakin oli tahriintunut vereen ja veren alta alkoi erottua mustelma. Ympäri kasvoja oli verisiä naarmuja ja sieltä täältä oli mennyt ihoa rikki. Oikean korvan viereen oli kasvamassa iso mustelma ja saman korvan takana oli vana kuivunutta verta, joka jatkui kaulaa pitkin alas. Olkapäissä oli mustelmat ja oikeassa käsivarressa vähän olkapään alapuolella oli valtava mustelma. Käsivarsissa oli Larsin puristusotteen kohdalla mustelmat ja samoin kohdissa, joihin muut potkut olivat osuneet. Rintakehässä ja vatsassa oli myös isot mustelmat. Kyljissä oli mustelmia myös, mutta ne eivät olleet niin suuria kuin muut. Sääret ja nilkat taas olivat mustelmien peitossa. Kädet olivat likaiset ja naarmuilla ja pienillä haavoilla.

Lukas huokaisi. Hän oli aivan karmaisevan näköinen. Hän oli ennenkin näyttänyt pahalta, muttei koskaan näin pahalta.

Lukas meni suihkuun. Se rauhoitti häntä vähän. Viileä vesi tuntui hyvältä mustelmissa, mutta se kuitenkin kirveli haavoissa ja naarmuissa. Hän pesi hiuksistaan ja kasvoistaan veren ja lian pois.

Suihkun jälkeen Lukas katsoi uudestaan peiliin. Hän ei enää näyttänyt niin kamalalta kuin äsken, mutta kasvojen mustelmat, verinaarmut ja etenkin friikki-teksti olivat korostuneet ikävästi. Hän kietoi pyyhkeen ympärilleen ja tunki likaiset vaatteensa pyykkikoriin. Lukas avasi kodinhoitohuoneen oven ja suuntasi omaan huoneeseensa, yläkertaan.

Lukas kaivoi vaatekaapistaan vanhat harmaat verkkarit ja löysän, jokseenkin epämääräisen värisen collegepaidan. Hän puki päälleen puhtaat alusvaatteet ja tunki villasukat jalkoihinsa. Sen jälkeen hän sujautti päälleen kaapista kaivamansa vaatteet.

Lukas lysähti selälleen petaamattomalle sängylleen. Hän nappasi tyynynsä ja halasi sitä rintaansa vasten varoen kuitenkin mustelmiaan. Hänen märät, vaaleat hiuksensa valahtivat pään sivuille. Lukas huokasi. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt maata sängyllään kauaa, kun kuuli jonkun rikkoutuvan Emilin huoneessa.

Lukas nousi istumaan ja viskasi tyynyn viereensä. Hän päätti mennä katsomaan, mitä Emil oli rikkonut ja lohduttamaan häntä.

* * *

Emil nappasi pöydältään kupin ja heitti sen seinään. Hän oli kyllästynyt tähän. Hän oli kyllästynyt tähän kaikkeen. Hän vihasi niitä neljää poikaa, jotka kiusasivat Lukasta ja välillä, kuten tänään, myös häntä. Hän vihasi, sitä että heillä ei ollut enää isää ja eikä periaatteessa enää äitiäkään.

Emil tunsi kasvojensa punehtuvan ja kiukun kyynelten nousevan silmiin ja vierivän sitten yli. Hän oli väsynyt ja häntä oli satutettu henkisesti ja fyysisesti. Hänen kehonsa ja mielensä olivat kipeät.

Emil päästi turhautuneen nyyhkäyksen tapaisen äänen. Häntä ärsytti, että hän ei osannut hallita tunteitaan niin hyvin kuin Lukas. Lukas osasi olla aina niin rauhallisen näköinen ja pitää kaiken sisällään. Emilkin onnistui siinä aina välillä ja hän piti tunteet omana tietonaan, mutta välillä kaikki taas vain vyöryi yli. Niin kuin nyt.

Emil äännähti uudestaan turhautuneesti ja tällä kertaa sai käsiinsä kynäpurkkinsa ja paiskasi sen lattialle. Kaikki kynät vierivät ympäriinsä ja purkki halkesi palasiksi.

Hän kääntyi ympäri ja kaatui sängylleen ja kirosi sitten kovaan ääneen, koska oli onnistunut lyömään päänsä. Emil otti syliinsä lunni-pehmonsa ja halasi sitä käpertyen palloksi ja painaen kasvonsa siihen. Hän päästi voihkaisun, kun asento sattui, mutta halasi pehmoleluaan vain lujempaa. Emil tunsi, kun kiukun ja turhautumisen kyyneleet jatkoivat valumistaan hänen silmänurkistaan ja kastelivat lunni-pehmon märäksi.

* * *

Lukas avasi huoneensa oven ja kuuli uuden rikkoutumisen äänen ja sen jälkeen tumpsahduksen, paukahduksen ja kiroilua. Hän käveli pikkuveljensä ovelle ja koputti, ennen kuin astui sisään.

"Lille bror?" Lukas kysyi hiljaa. Hän sai vastaukseksi vain äännähdyksen, joka tukahtui pehmoleluun.

Lukas huokasi ja käveli oven raosta peremmälle huoneeseen. Hän näki nyt, mitä Emil oli rikkonut. Lattialla oli kasa posliinisia sirpaleita ja kyniä ympäriinsä. Hän tunnisti ne yhdeksi heidän mukeistaan ja Emilin kynäpurkiksi, sillä se puuttui normaalilta paikaltaan kirjoituspöydältä. Suurimmista sirpaleista saattoi vielä erottaa kuvia geysireistä.

Lukas käänsi katseensa tuhotuista tavaroista pikkuveljeensä. Emil makasi petaamattomalla sängyllään edelleen samoissa likaisissa ja märissä vaatteissa. Hopeahiuksinen poika oli käpertynyt palloksi ja halasi sylissään tiukasti rakasta lunni-pehmoleluaan, painaen kasvojaan sitä vasten. Märät ja likaiset hiukset valuivat sen osan naamasta peitoksi, mikä ei ollut painettu lunnia vasten. Emilin vartalo tärisi hieman.

Lukas siirtyi veljensä viereen sängylle istumaan."Emil?" hän kysyi uudestaan. Tälläkään kertaa Lukas ei saanut kunnon vastausta pikkuveljeltään.

"Emil, lille bror, katso minua", Lukas sanoi käskevästi.

Emil kohotti hieman päätään. Hänen kasvonsa olivat punaiset ja kyynelten juovittamat ja verta oli kuivunut pitkin kasvoja. "Stóri bróðir...", Emil aloitti tärisevällä äänellä. Emil ei ollut kutsunut Lukasta isoveljeksi sen jälkeen, kun oli muuttanut Islantiin.

Lukas veti Emilin pystyyn istumaan viereensä. Hän otti Emilin kasvot käsiensä väliin ja tuijotti syvälle tämän violetin sävyisiin silmiin omilla syvänsinisillä silmillään, jotka pysyivät aina kovina ja tunteettomina. Nyt ne katsoivat Emilin silmiä erityisen kovina ja päättäväisinä. Emilin silmiä, jotka kiiltelivät kyynelistä ja niistä kuvastui väsymys, kiukku, turhautuminen ja epätoivo ja kipu.

"Älä usko mitään, mitä ne sanoivat. Älä usko sanaakaan. He valehtelevat", Lukas kuiskasi äänellä, josta kuulsi läpi huoli ja viha.

"Entä jos he eivät valehtelekaan?" Emil kuiskasi ääni vapisten, yrittäen kääntää katseensa Lukaksen silmistä.

"He valehtelevat", Lukas vastasi päättäväisesti, eikö antanut pikkuveljensä rikkoa heidän katsekontaktiaan. Mielessään Lukas kuitenkin empi. Hän ei halunnut uskoa askelten aiheuttajien puheita. Mutta entä jos ne tosiaan puhuivat totta? Lukas puri huultaan. Ei, hän ei uskonut. Ne valehtelivat.

"Sinä olet epävarma. Sinä uskot niitä?" Emilin ääni tärisi hänen puhuessaan hiljaa. Lukas hiljeni hetkeksi. Emil tunsi hänet edelleen niin hyvin huolimatta vuosien erosta ja etääntymisestä. Olihan Emil kuitenkin hänen pikkuveljensä.

"Ne puhuvat vain valheita", Lukas toisti tällä kertaa epävarmemmalla äänellä. Hänen päässään pyörivät Andersin hänen korvansa vieressä totisella äänellä lausutut sanat: "Minä en valehtele".

"Kuuletko Emil? Älä usko niiden puheista sanaakaan"

Emilin silmiin kohosivat uudestaan kyyneleet. "Miksi en uskoisi? Lukas minä näen, että sinäkin uskot niitä! Älä valehtele minulle! Älä sinäkin!" Emil huusi ja riuhtaisi kasvonsa Lukaksen otteesta.

"Emil…", Lukas aloitti, mutta Emil kuitenkin keskeytti hänet huutaen ja ponkaisten samalla seisomaan: "Minä en jaksa enää! Olen kurkkuani myöten täynnä tätä!"

"Emil kuuntele…", Lukas yritti uudestaan hiljaisella, anovalla äänellä.

Emil tarttui päähänsä ja vajosi polvilleen sängyn eteen ja valitti hiljaisella äänellä: "Stóri bróðir minä en jaksa. Minä olen niin väsynyt...Joka paikkaan sattuu... Miksi kaikki on niin vaikeaa?"

Lukas katsoi lattialla polvillaan istuvaa ja päätään pitelevää pikkuveljeään. Emil vaikutti ihan pieneltä lapselta. Lukas polvistui veljensä viereen ja irrotti hellästi kädet tämän pään ympäriltä. Hän tarttui veljensä leukaan ja kohotti sitä niin, että Emilin oli pakko katsoa häntä silmiin.

"Emil, nyt sinä oikeasti kuuntelet minua", Lukas sanoi rauhallisella äännellä, kun katsoi Emilin nyt epätoivoisiin ja pelokkaisiin silmiin, jotka saivat hänet näyttämään eksyneeltä lapselta. Toisaalta sitä Emil aikalailla olikin. Lukas jatkoi: "Et ehkä usko, että heidän puheensa ovat valetta, mutta sinun on opeteltava sulkemaan korvasi niiltä valheilta, sillä niitä ne ovat. Minä en halua uskoa niitä todeksi ja yritän siksi sulkea ne pois, se auttaa. Älä anna heidän päästä mielesi sisään. Ymmärrätkö lille bror?"

Emilin katse muuttui epäileväksi. "Sinun pitää yrittää", Lukas sanoi käskevästi.

"Minä olen tässä lille bror", Lukas kuiskasi ja päästi otteensa Emilin leuasta ja istui veljensä viereen ja kietoi kätensä hopeahiuksisen pojan hartioiden ympäri. Emilin keho tärisi hennosti hiljaisten nyyhkäysten ravistaessa sitä.

Veljekset istuivat näin jonkin aikaa, kunnes Lukas totesi pikkuveljelleen: "Emil sinun kannattaisi varmaan käydä suihkussa. Sinun pitäisi vaihtaa kuivat vaatteet ja tuo haava pitäisi puhdistaa."

Emil nyökkäsi ja karisti Lukaksen kädet olkapäidensä ympäriltä. Hän nousi ylös ja kuiskasi tuskin kuuluvasti: "Takk, stóri bróðir."

Lukas istui vielä hetken paikallaan katsoen, kun Emil lähti huoneesta. Lukas nousi huokaisten ylös ja käveli omaan huoneeseensa. Hän heittäytyi uudestaan sänkysä päälle. Tällä kertaa hän levitti kätensä sivuilleen ja tujotti kattoon.

Hänkin oli väsynyt. Niin väsynyt. Hän kaipasi jotain, jolle kertoa tästä. Hän ei ollut koskaan myöntänyt sitä kenellekkään, hän myönsi sen myös ensimmäistä kertaa itselleen. Hän ei voinut purkaa kaikkea Emilille. Tällä oli jo muutenkin tarpeeksi vaikeaa. Hän kyllä kuunteli ja lohdutti Emliä mielellään, vakka se vain kasvatti taakkaa hänen hartioillaan. Hän oli kumminkin Emilin isoveli.

Lukas ei voisi pitää kaikkea enää kauan sisällään. Jonakin päivänä kaikki vielä ryöppyäisi ulos. Hän ei voisi antaa sen tapahtua. Hänen oli oltava vahva. Tai ainakin hänen oli leikittävä vahvaa. Hänen pitäisi kestää vielä loppuun asti. Hän ei saisi antaa periksi. Mutta kaikki olisi silloin niin paljon helpompaa. Silloin voisi päästää irti kaikesta. Hän voisi jättää sen taakaseen, ihan kaiken. Lukas vain ei voisi tehdä niin. Hän ei voisi jättää Emiliä ilman ketään, joka pitäisi tästä huolta tai lohduttaisi. Hän ei voisi viedä Marinilta enää enempää pois. Hänen olisi siis kestettävä.

Lukas ajatteli Marinia. Marin taisteli myös luovuttamista vastaan. Marin oli jo osittain hävinnyt ja vaipunut omaan maailmaansa ja pois ympäröivästä todellisuudesta. Se oli hänen äitinsä pakokeino. Lukas ei halunnut hävitä. Hän ei halunnut olla kuin Marin. Hän halusi olla vahva. Hänen pitäisi olla vahva. Hänen kestävyydelläänkin olisi rajansa. Hän pelkäsi rajan vastaan tulemista. Lukas kumminkin vain ripusti ylleen yhä uudestaan tunteettomuuden naamion, jonka taakse ei voinut nähdä. Se oli osa hänen suojamuuriaan. Tosiasiassa kaikki muurit murtuivat joskus. Jotkut muureista vain kestivät kauemmin kuin toiset. Toiset hajosivat käsiin pienimmästäkin virheliikkeestä ja toiset taas kestivät muurinmurtajan voiman.

Lukas kuuli yöpöydältään pirinä-äänen. Hän nosti itsensä istumaan ja otti puhelimensa yöpöydältään, jolle oli sen aamulla unohtanut. Nyt näytöllä välkkyi saapuneen viestin kuva. Hän avasi kännykkänsä lukituksen ja avasi saapuneen viestin. Hän luki viestin läpi pariin otteeseen. Lukas arvasi heti keneltä, tai itse asiassa keiltä viesti oli. Tekstiviestissä luki: "Nauti viimeisistä päivistäs, Lukie. Me tapetaan sut. Luonnonoikut tapetaan."

Lukas katsoi kännykän näyttöä väsyneesti. Hän ei jaksanut ajatella mitään viestistä. Tällaisia uhkauksia sateli hänelle todella usein kiusaajien suunnalta. Esimerkiksi tänään aikaisemmin päivällä.

Lukas tunsi väsymyksen kietoutuvan kehonsa ja mielensä ympärille. Hänen kehonsa halusi päästä hoitamaan vammojaan kuntoon. Mieli halusi levätä päässä jyllääviltä vähemmän positiivisilta ajatuksilta. Lukas tunsi mahanpohjassaan epämääräisen nälän, muttei halunnut mennä alakertaan äitinsä luokse. Niinpä hän paneutui takaisin sängylleen ja veti peiton päälleen ja painoi silmänsä kiinni. Hän oli tällä hetkellä jopa kiitollinen, ettei hänen tarvinnut nähdä tavallista unta. Hän olisi varmaan nähnyt unta vain hiekkatiellä tapahtuneista asioista. Lukas kuiskasi itsekseen: "Kauniita unia". Hän toivoi näkevänsä unta paremmasta tulevaisuudesta.

_Uni hahmottui hitaasti hänen ympärilleen. Hämärästä alkoi hahmottua selkeämpiä hahmoja. Hän oli vieraassa huoneessa, jossa ei ollut ollut aiemmin. Hän katsoi unta ulkopuolelta. Hän näki huoneen, jossa oli seinän vierille kasattuja pulpetteja, jotka oli kaiverrettu täyteen tekstiä ja kuvia. Seinän tummanvihreälle liitutaululle oli piirretty kirkkoveneitä ja muita sen kaltaisia kuvia. Lattialla liitutaulun alapuolella oli muutama liidunpätkä. Vastapäisellä seinällä oli suljettu mustaksi maalattu ovi. _

_Huoneen nurkassa istui selkä seinää vasten kätensä polviensa ympäri kietonut vaaleahiuksinen poika. Hän. Hän näki itsensä istumassa siinä nurkassa. Hän tuijotti lattiaa ja hiukset valuivat hänen alas suuntautuneiden kasvojensa peitoksi. Hänen hartiansa tärisivät tuskin huomattavasti._

_Hän katseli itseään jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin uni käänsi hänen huomionsa mustaa ovea kohti. Oven kahva liikkui ja ovi raottui vähän. Hän huomasi, ettei tässä unessa kuulunut ääniä. Ovi raottui vähän enemmän ja sen raosta pisti esiin pää. Nämä kasvot olivat hänelle tuntemattomat, kuten huonekin. _

_Nyt kasvojen omistaja astui ovenraosta sisään ja tämän huulet liikkuivat tämän puhuessa, mutta hän ei voinut kuulla puhetta. Huoneeseen astunut poika oli pitkä ja sinisilmäinen. Pojan silmät olivat merensinisen ja taivaansinisen väliltä ja niistä loisti huoli. Pojan hiukset olivat vaaleat ja ne näyttivät siltä, että hän olisi hetki sitten seissyt hirmumyrskyssä, ne sojottivat pystyssä joka suuntaan. _

_Poika asteli varovaisin askelin lähemmäs nurkassa istuvaa poikaa. Sekahiuksinen poika sanoi uudestaan jotain kurtistaen kulmiaan samalla huolestuneesti. Nurkassa hän pysyi vain paikoillaan, eikä reagoinut pojan sanoihin. Poika käveli nyt aivan hänen viereensä ja sanoi taas jotain huulten liikkuen tällä kertaa käskevämmin. Poika elehti käsillään puhuessaan turhautuneesti._

_Hän katsoi, kuinka hän ei vieläkään kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota sinisilmäiseen poikaan. Hän vain roikutti päätään entistä alempana._

_Tuntematon poika vaikutti entistä turhautuneemmalta ja huolestuneemmalta. Nyt poika laskeutui kyykkyyn hänen viereensä ja laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. Sinisilmä kallisti päätään hieman sivulle näyttäen hämmästyneeltä ja puhui taas. Hän näytti ärsyyntyvän pojan käytöksestä ja yritti ravistaa pojan käden pois olkapäältään._

_Poika näytti huokaavan ja sanoi uudestaan jotakin. Tällä kertaa hän vastasi ja pitkän pojan ilme näytti hetkeksi kovettuvan ja muuttuvan hieman surulliseksi. Poika vain pudisti päätään ja käänsi toisen pojan kasvot itseensä päin. Sinisilmäinen poika yritti saada toisen katsomaan itseään silmiin, muuta toinen vain vastusti tämän katsetta. Villihiuksinen poika näytti vakavoituvan ja kuiskasi jotain hänelle. Hän näytti yllättyvän sinisilmäisen pojan sanoista ja jotain välähti hänen kasvoillaan. Huonosti peitelty tunne. Hänen suojamuurinsa oli ilmeisesti kovilla. Hän huokasi välttäen edelleen toisen katsetta ja alkoi puhua ilmeisesti hyvin hiljaa, sillä sekahiuksinen poika kallisti päätään kuin kuunnellakseen paremmin. Hän katseli itsensä puhumista ja toisen pojan kasvoilla vaihtuvia ilmeitä. Pojan ilmeet vaihtuivat yllätyksestä, järkytykseksi ja säälistä kauhistuneeksi. Hänen lopetettua puheensa pojan kasvot kuitenkin vakavoituivat. Poika aikoi sanoa jotain mutta hän keskeytti toisen. Vieras poika kuitenkin pudisti päätään ja sanoi jotain ilmeisen vakavalla äänellä. Hän näytti yllättyvän vähän, mutta toinen poika ei näyttänyt huomaavan sitä, vaan kumartui läh-…_

* * *

AN: Muahhahhaa~ Jätin tuon unen sitten tuohon kohtaan... ...Toivottavasti piditte. Kukaan ei varmaan arvaa, kuka se toinen poika oikein oli? Niin ja muistakaa, että unet käyvät väistämättömästi~ Mulla on jotenkin sadistinen fiilis... Muahhaahaa...

Käännöksiä: "Lille bror" on norjaksi "pikkuveli"

"Ekki" on islanniksi "ei"

"stóri bróðir" on islanniksi "isoveli"

"Takk" on islanniksi "kiitos"

Käännökset ovat sitten google käntäjästä, joten jos ne ovat väärin niin olen pahoillani.

Niin edellisessä kiusaajat olivat omia randomeja OC hahmojani. Ajattelin kun niin monet toivoivat Hong Kongia Islannin pariksi niin laitan sen sitten sille pariksi.

Tää äskeinen oli nyt sitten tälläista epämääräistä höpinää... Kiitos kun luitte!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Heipä hei taas kaikki ihanat ihmiset! Anteeksi kun on kestänyt. Lukujen päivitystahti saattaa vähän hidastua, kun on niin paljon kiireitä ja kokeitakin on sellainen mukava kasa odottamassa. Pahoittelen jos tulevissa päivityksissä kestää. Anteeksi, että tämä luku on järkyttävän lyhyt ja täynnä kaikkea ihan omituista... Ja anteeksi jos Lukas on ihan OOC... :(

SUURI KIITOS ja halaus kaikille jotka ovat lukeneet ja lähettäneet ihania kommentteja! Olette ihania! Yhtenä päivänä, kun avasin kokneen ja huomaisin kuinka paljon ihania kommentteja olin saanut oikeasti melkein hypin innosta.

Tässä nyt sitten tämä luku.

Hetalia ei kuulu minulle!

* * *

Kop kop kop…

Lukas heräsi koputtavaan ääneen. Hän nousi hitaasti kyynärpäänsä varaan ja katsoi ikkunansa suuntaan. Koputtava ääni tuli puun oksasta, joka koputti ikkunalasia. Lukas nousi sängystään ja käveli ikkunalle. Ulkona oli säkkipimeää ja ikkunaa hakkasi talon vieressä kasvavan koivun oksa. Puun oksat heiluivat kovassa tuulessa ja sadepisarat rummuttivat kattoa. Päivän kaatosade oli muuttunut yölliseksi myrskyksi.

Lukas haukotteli. Hän muisteli äsken näkemäänsä unta. Uni oli jäänyt kesken. Hän ajatteli unessa näkemäänsä poikaa. Kuka oli tuo villihiuksinen ja sinisilmäinen poika? Milloin unen tapahtumat kävisivät toteen? Mitä poika oli sanonut hänelle? Mitä hän oli sanonut pojalle? Mitä poika oli tekemässä, kun hän heräsi? Miten uni olisi jatkunut, jos hän ei olisi herännyt? Missä hän oli unessa? Missä oli tuo ilmiselvästi käyttämätön luokkahuone?

Siinä pojassa oli ollut jotain... Mitä, Lukas ei osannut sanoa. Niiden sinisten silmien katse... Ei. Miksi hän ajatteli noin?

Unen tapahtuma ajankohdan pystyi jotenkin päättelemään. Hän ei ollut näyttänyt unessa itseään vanhemmalta. Siihen siis ei voinut olla kovin pitkä aika? Ehkä se tarkoitti, että hän, että he pääsisivät täältä pois. Paikka oli sentään ollut tuntematon ja mitä ilmeisimmin koulu. Pieni toiveikkuuden liekki alkoi lepattaa Lukaksen vatsanpohjassa. Hän saattaisi päästä pois. Hän saattaisi päästä pois ja vielä melko pian. Ei, hän ei saanut ajatella vielä niin pitkälle. Se ei välttämättä ollut mitään sellaista.

Lukas huokaisi. Hän ei saanut elätellä turhaa toivoa. Toivon musertuessa tomuksi se vain sattuisi paljon enemmän. Hän ei tarvinnut enää lisää kipua. Ajatus toivosta oli kuitenkin houkutteleva. Se lepatti hetken vielä vatsanpohjassa, mutta Lukas pakotti sen sammumaan. Ei turhaa toivomista, vain tässä hetkessä elämistä ja sitkeästi eteenpäin jatkamista. Sitä hänen pitäisi tehdä.

Lukas nousi sängystään ja käveli ikkunan luokse. Hän katseli ulkona myrskyävää kevätyötä. Niin, nyt oli jo kevät. Tämän jälkeen vielä vuosi. Enää vuosi. Hän kestäisi sen, tulevan vuoden.

Hänen teki yhtäkkiä mieli avata ikkuna ja antaa myrskyn käydä kasvoilleen. Lukas tarttui ikkunan ripaan ja väänsi sitä. Hän nykäisi ikkunaa sisäänpäin ja avasi sen. Hän avasi sen niin avoimeksi kuin pystyi. Lukas pisti päänsä ulos ja tunsi kuinka sadepisarat hakkasivat hänen kasvojaan ja valuivat jo vähän rupeutumaan alkaneiden haavojen yli. Sade kasteli hänen vaaleat hiuksensa ja voimakas tuuli sotki ne sekaisin.

Lukas veti sisäänsä myrskyistä ilmaa. Se tuntui keuhkoissa raikkaalta. Hän ei ymmärtänyt outoja päähän pistojaan. Mistä ihmeestä hän oli saanut idean avata ikkuna? Mutta miksei?

Lukas nousi ikkunalta ja hiipi huoneensa ovelle. Hän avasi sen varovasti. Hän hiipi niin hiljaa kuin pystyi halki yläkerran käytävän, varoen herättämästä ketään. Lukas laskeutui portaat alakertaan varovasti, pysähtyen aina, kun aiheutti pienen äänen. Onneksi hän oli hyvä kulkemaan hiljaa ja huomaamattomasti. Hän käveli hiljaisin askelin portailta eteiseen. Hän otti naulakosta sadetakkinsa varoen kahisuttamasta kangasta. Lukas nappasi pieneltä pöydältä avaimet ja tunki ne taskuun. Hän veti jalkaansa kumisaappaat ja tunki kätensä takin hihoihin. Hän avasi hiljaa ulko-oven ja astui myrskyyn.

Lukas otti pari askelta ovelta. Saman tien tuuli tarttui takin helmoihin ja huppuun saaden ne liehumaan ympäriinsä. Sade kasteli jo ennestään märkiä hiuksia.

Lukas käveli kadulla ja syksyltä haravoimatta jääneet lehdet ja roskat pyörivät hänen jaloissaan. Hän pysähtyi hetkeksi ja katseli ympärilleen autiolla kadulla. Ympäröivien talojen ikkunat olivat pimeät ja myrskytuuli ravisteli puita ja roskalaatikoita. Edes katulamput eivät olleet päällä.

Lukas hymähti hiljaa. Hän otti pari juoksuaskelta. Ne saivat jalkojen mustelmat ja ruhjeet tykyttämään kivusta. Hän levitti kätensä ja otti lisää juoksuaskelia. Jokaisella askeleella jalkoihin sattui yhä enemmän. Lukas ei välittänyt kivusta, vaan jatkoi juoksemista. Hän juoksi kädet levitettynä kuin linnulla ja niin kovaa kuin jaksoi.

Lukas tunsi oudon tunteen kuplivan sisällään. Hän ei ollut tuntenut sitä pitkään aikaan. Hän ei ollut varma, mikä se oli, mutta se ei tuntunut pahalta. Se tuntui itse asiassa hyvältä. Se oli jotenkin vapauttava tuntemus. Lukas ei tiennyt, miksi hänestä tuntui niin vapauttavalta. Hän juoksi särkevillä jaloilla keskellä yötä myrskyssä, joka kasteli läpimäräksi ja sai kylmän tunkeutumaan luihin ja ytimiin.

Jalat väsyivät askel askeleelta ja kipu kasvoi joka hetki. Nyt myös kylkiä ja rintakehää alkoi pakottaa. Hän vain jatkoi juoksuaan ja yritti saada jalkojaan kulkemaan nopeammin. Lukas saapui hetken päästä pieneen metsään. Hän puikkelehti puiden väleistä ja väisteli kiviä ja kantoja. Hän oli aina pitänyt metsistä. Niissä oli jotain rauhoittavaa. Aina lapsenakin hän oli viihtynyt metsässä ja leikkinyt siellä mielellään. Parin viimeisen vuoden aikana metsä oli toiminut hänelle rauhoittumis- ja turvapaikkana. Kaiken lisäksi metsissä asui yleensä myös satuolentoja.

Lukas saapui paikalle, jolla oli käynyt monta kertaa aiemminkin. Hänen edessään komeili valtava siirtolohkare ja sen ympärillä melko suuressa ringin tapaisessa vanhahkoja mäntyjä ja koivuja. Joidenkin puiden juurella oli hieman pienempiä kiviä.

Lukas kompastui ja kaatui maahan vastapäätä siirtolohkaretta. Hän nousi varovasti pystyyn ja nojasi selkäänsä paksurunkoiseen koivuun. Hän ei välittänyt siitä, että hänen vaatteensa likaantuivat. Lukas sulki hetkeksi silmänsä ja hengitti syvään myrskyn ja metsän tuoksua. Hän työnsi jalkojen, rintakehän ja kylkien jomottavan kivun mielensä perälle. Hän keskittyi vain ympäröivään tuoksuun ja ääniin yrittäen rauhoittaa itsensä.

Lukas kuuli hiljaista ääntä aukiolta. Hän avasi silmänsä ja hämmästyi edessään avautuvasta näystä.

Suuren siirtolohkareen luona avautui uskomattoman kaunis näky. Tyhjästä ilmestyi hitaasti hahmottuen kymmeniä pieniä läpikuultavia keijuja. Ne ilmestyivät siirtolohkareen ympärille hiljaa ja ikään kuin hahmottuen ilman seasta. Keijuilla oli läpikuultava hieman vihertävä iho. Ne olivat muuten melkein valkoisia ja niillä oli pitkät valkeat hiukset ja koivunlehdistä kootut vaatteet.

Keijut liikkuivat myrskyisessä ilmassa ikään kuin tanssien ja hahmottuivat ilman seasta ja sen jälkeen haihtuivat hitaasti takaisin ilman sekaan hahmottuakseen taas takaisin näkyväksi. Keijut lauloivat hiljaista vieraskielistä laulua, joka näytti saavan myrskyn vain yltymään entisestään. Myrskyn yltyessä keijut nopeuttivat omituisen tanssinsa tahtia ja ilmestymisiensä ja haihtumiensa tahtia.

Lukas katseli keijujen tanssia lumoutuneena. Hän ei ollut varmaan koskaan nähnyt mitään niin kaunista.

Keijut alkoivat taas hidastaa tanssiaan. Niiden laulu hidastui ja sanat muuttuivat erilaisiksi. Myrsky alkoi pikkuhiljaa, vähä vähältä laantua. Keijujen liikkeet hidastuivat melkein olemattomiksi ja tuuli alkoi tyyntyä ja sade laantua. Lopulta keijut katosivat ilman sekaan yksi kerrallaan. Kun viimeinenkin keiju oli kadonnut ja laulanut laulunsa viimeiset säkeet, pilviin repesi aukko ja myrsky loppui kokonaan.

Lukas pudisti hitaasti päätään. Hän yllättyi, kun pilvien takaa paljastuva taivas oli alkanut jo vaaleta. Oliko hän viettänyt koko loppuyön myrskyssä juosten ja katsellen keijujen omituista, mutta kovin kaunista tanssia? Ilmeisesti. Hän nousi maasta varovasti ylös. Nyt kun hänellä ei enää ollut myrskyn ääniä tai keijujen tanssia, joihin keskittyä alkoi pään sisään suljettu kipu taas tulla pintaan. Lukas otti ensin pari hieman haparoivaa askelta. Juokseminen ei tosiaankaan ollut tehnyt hyvää hänen jaloilleen. Hän kuitenkin puri hammasta ja käveli kotiinsa.

* * *

Lukas työnsi avaimen kotiovensa lukkoon. Hän käänsi sitä mahdollisimman hitaasti ja varoen aiheuttamasta kolausta. Hän avasi oven ja hiipi sisälle taloon. Hän jätti kumisaappaansa eteiseen ja vilkaisi samalla keittiön suuntaan katsoakseen kelloa mikroaaltouunista. Mikron kello näytti puoli kuutta aamulla. Hän oli tosiaan viettänyt aika kauan ulkona. Lukaksen oli muistaakseen lähtenyt kotoa joskus kahden aikaan.

Lukas suunnisti litimärkänä ja kuraisena alakerran kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän sulki oven perässään astuessaan kodinhoitohuoneeseen. Hän loi nopean silmäyksen peiliin nähdäkseen millaisessa kunnossa oli myrskyssä vietetyn yön jäljiltä. Hän ei edes näyttänyt niin pahalta kuin olisi ollut mahdollista, jos siis ei otettu huomioon kasvojen haavoja ja muita ruhjeita ja kiitettävän kokoisia silmäpusseja. Lukaksen kuraiset vaatteet tippuivat vettä lammikoksi lattialle ja märät hiukset olivat liimaantuneet ympäri päätä epämääräiseksi sotkuksi, josta törrötti roskia sieltä täältä.

Lukas riisui märät vaatteensa ja heitti ne kasaksi tasolle. Hän päätti käydä taas suihkussa.

* * *

Lukas seisoi pyyhe ympärillään vaatekaappinsa edessä. Mitä hän laittaisi päälleen? Varmasti jotain joka peittäisi kaikki ruhjeet. Lukas epäröi hetken ennen kuin veti kaapista taas hupparin. Se ainakin peittäisi hyvin kaikki rujon näköiset vammat. Hetken harkinnan jälkeen veti kaapista harmaan hupparinsa seuraksi valkoisen, tekstillä kuvioidun t-paidan ja farkut. Hän puki vaatteet päällensä ja katseli lopputulosta. Vartalon vammat peittyivät tarpeeksi hyvin. Sen jälkeen vaikeampi kysymys. Mitä _helvettiä_ hän tekisi otsassaan komeilevalle jo mukavan punertavaksi osittain arpeutuneelle friikki- tekstille? Sama koski valtavaa violettia mustelmaa.

Lukas huokasi. Hän otti pyyhkeen käsiinsä ja alkoi kuivata hiuksiaan. Hiuksien kuivuttua tarpeeksi hän otti harjan käteensä ja aloitti hiustensa harjaamisen. Hiukset olivat takkuuntuneet ihan hirvittävään takkuun. Häneltä meni kymmenen minuuttia saada hiuksensa selvitettyä ja vielä viisi minuuttia risujen ja roskien pois nyppimiseen. Eikä hän vieläkään tiennyt, mitä tehdä naamansa koristaville ruhjeille. Lukas kokeili harjata otsahiuksensa viiltohaavojen eteen. Ne riittivät haavojen peittämiseen aivan tarpeeksi hyvin. Mustelmalle ja silmäpusseille hän ei kuitenkaan voinut tehdä mitään.

Lukaksen maha ilmoitti äänekkäästi siitä, että oli saanut kunnolla ruokaa viimeksi edellisenä aamuna. Lukas ei ollut syönyt nimeksikään eilisen aamun jälkeen. Koulussa osin syötyä omenaa voitu laskea ateriaksi. Lisäksi Lukas ei ollut saanut kahviakaan eilisaamun jälkeen. Kahvinpuute alkoi pikkuhiljaa alkaa vaivata oikein todenteolla.

Lukas vilkaisi nopeasti kelloa. Se lähenteli jo seitsemää. Hän päätti käydä herättämässä Emilin.

Lukas avasi pikkuveljensä huoneen oven. Kaikki sujui samalla vanhalla kaavalla. Niin kuin aina ennenkin.

"Herätys lille bror!" Lukas ilmoitti Emilille. Toinen oli taas käpertynyt palloksi halaten lunniaan. Emilin otsahiukset roikkuivat sivulla ja paljastivat altaan otsan halki kulmakarvojen väliin päättyvän viillon, jonka Lukas tiesi muuttuvan syväksi kulmakarvojen välissä. Nuoremman poskista erotti selkeästi naarmut ja kohdat, joista oli raapiutunut ihoa pois.

"Mnhhmm", Emil mutisi ja käänsi kylkeä.

Lukas huokasi. Aina sama juttu joka aamu. Vaikka tämä aamu vaikutti samanlaiselta kuin muut, tunsi hän itsensä jotenkin surumieliseksi. Yöllinen vapauttava tunne oli kadonnut keijujen mukana.

"Våkn opp lille bror", Lukas sanoi vaativammin ja mielen synketessä kokoajan.

"Þarf ég að?" Emil mumisi unisesti.

"Ja"

"Ekki bara enn..."

"Nouse ylös"

Emil huokasi teatraalisesti ja kampesi itsensä ylös.

"Kannattaa valita päälle jotain, mikä peittää nuo jäljet", Lukas totesi mittaillen Emilin nyt paljastuneita käsivarsia katseellaan. Niistä erottui nyt paljon ikävän näköisiä mustelmia.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on...", Emil mutisi ja käveli vaatekaapilleen. Tänään Lukas ei heittänyt hopeahiuksiselle pojalle mitään päällepantavaa päin naamaa.

"Menen laittamaan aamupalaa", Lukas sanoi ja poistui Emilin huoneesta jättäen pikkuveljensä valitsemaan ja vaihtamaan vaatteita.

Lukas kohtasi alakerrassa yllättävän näyn. Marin seisoi hellan edessä ja hämmensi kattilaa. Lukas arveli äitinsä keittävän puuroa, mutta Lukaksen nenään leijaileva haju oli enemmänkin palanut, kuin puurontuoksu.

"Huomenta Lukas", Marin toivotti hieman värittömällä äänellä Lukaksen saapuessa keittiöön.

"Huomenta Marin…", Lukas mutisi ja siirtyi kahvinkeittimen luokse. Hän avasi kaapin ja kaivoi esiin kahvipurkin ja suodatinpussit. Lukas asetti tottuneesti suodatinpussin paikoilleen ja mittasi kahvinpurut. Hän täytti vesisäiliön vedellä ja napsautti keittimen päälle. Pian kahvin valmistumisesta kuuluva porina valtasi keittiön.

Hetken päästä Emilin askeleet kuuluivat portaista. Marin mutisi huomenensa nuoremmalle pojistaan ja Emil mumisi omansa vastaukseksi. Lukas pisti merkille, että Marin vaikutti eloisammalta kuin yleensä. Ensinnäkin Marin lähti yleensä töihin aiemmin kuin Lukas ja Emil edes ehtivät herätä. Toiseksi Marin ei koskaan laittanut ruokaa, vaikka tässä tapauksessa kattilassa valmistuva keitos vaikutti syömäkelvottomalta. Kolmanneksi Marinin silmät eivät näyttäneet niin tyhjiltä ja kasvoja peittämään vedetty surullinen naamio ei ollut jumittunut kokonaan paikoilleen. Marin vaikutti ei niin turtuneelta ympäristöönsä. Aivan kuin hän olisi taistellut turtumusta vastaan ja yritti tosissaan pitää itsensä henkisesti läsnä.

Lukaksen kaivellessa kaapista kahvikuppia, Emil istui keittiönpöydän ääreen Lukaksen paikkaa vastapäätä. Lukas löysi itselleen suuren sinisen mukin, johon mahtui monta desiä nestettä. Hän kaatoi kupin täyteen mustaa kofeiinijuomaa ja siirtyi pöytään omalle paikalleen. Lukas puhalsi höyryävään kuppiin ja otti siemauksen kahvistaan. Se oli juuri hyvää. Kahvi oli vahvaa, mustaa ja rauhoittavaa. Lukas laski kuppiaan hieman ja katsoi Emiliin.

"Otatko kahvia?" Lukas kysyi.

"Ihan sama, vaikka", Emil mutisi ja vilkaisi sivusilmällä Marinia. Emille Marin oli erityisen herkkä paikka. Vuosien kuluessa Emil oli etääntynyt äidistään, mutta lento-onnettomuuden jälkeen Marin oli vain sulkeutunut kuoreensa, vaikka Emil olisi tarvinnut äitinsä tukea. Marin oli totta kai ollut huolissaan pojastaan ja yrittänyt huolehtia tästä parhaansa mukaan, mutta Steilin kuolema oli romahduttanut hänet täysin. Marin ei enää ollut läsnä, eikä vain pystynyt osoittamaan lapsilleen kunnollista huomiota. Se sattui erityisen pahasti juuri Emiliin. Emil ei halunnut olla turhan paljoa äitinsä lähellä.

Lukas hörppi kahvinsa melko nopeaan loppuun. Heti kupin tyhjennyttyä hän nousi ylös täyttämään kuppinsa uudestaan. Toisen kahvikupillisen jälkeen Lukas alkoi tehdä itselleen leipää. Marinin kokkausta hän ei kumminkaan luultavasti saisi kurkustaan alas. Lukas kaatoi itselleen vielä kolmannen kahvikupillisen leipänsä seuraksi.

Kun molemmat Lukas ja Emil istuivat keittiönpöydän ääressä syömässä aamiaistaan, Marin kääntyi kattilansa äärestä poikiensa puoleen.

"Minulla olisi teille kerrottavaa…", Marin aloitti hieman etäisellä äänellä, mutta ilme näytti jopa vähän vakavalta. Hänen kasvoillaan ei enää ollut enää kuin häivähdys niitä aina peittävästä surumielisestä hymystä.

Lukas ja Emil nostivat katseensa leivistään ja käänsivät päänsä äitinsä puoleen. Lukaksen ilme oli normaalin ilmeetön ja Emilin kasvoilla hieman hämmästynyt ja lievästi hyökkäävän oloinen ilme, jota nuorempi kuitenkin yritti peitellä parhaansa mukaan.

"Pojat minun työpaikkani muuttuu…", Marin selitti katseen samalla hiukan harhaillen tyhjyyteen, vaikka nainen yrittikin pitää sen parhaansa mukaan kohdistuneena poikiinsa.

"Niin?" Emil kysyi hieman epäkohteliaasti. Hän ei edes viitsinyt kohdella Marinia kohteliaasti.

"Meidän pitää muuttaa, eikä ihan lähelle…"

* * *

AN: Niin joo... Anteeksi, että teksti on niin tökkivää ja sellaista... Anteeksi mahdolliset kirjoitusvirheet.

Ajattelin kysyä, että haluatteko vielä kerran kiusaajat kuvioihin, vai että Tanska pääsee viimein seuraavassa luvussa mukaan kuvioihin. Niin että ensin kiusaajat ja lisää odotusta Tanskan saapumiseen vai Tanska jo seuraavassa luvussa? Se on teidän käsissänne.

Niin ja nyt voisin kiittää kommentoijia:

Ankanpoikanen: Oi kiitos! On niin ihanaa kuulla tuollaisia kehuja 3! Olen ihan otettu. Jossain vaiheessa Lukaksen ja Emilin elämä kyllä alkaa kääntyä vielä parempaan. (spoiler, spoiler) Toivottvasti ei haittaa...

mahtisninjatipu: Kiitoksia! Yritän parhaani mukaan välttää kirjoitusvirheitä. Anteeksi jos niitä oli.

Random: Kiitos! Kyllä se Tanska on vielä tulossa. Aluksi meinasin oikeasti laittaa kiusaajiksi oikeita hahmoja. En kuitenkaan raaskinut tehdä kenestäkään sellaista pahista ja kuka olisi voinut kiusata Lukasta. Päädyin siis OC hahmoihin. Ja totta kai Hong Kong tulee. Yritän olla julma.

Vieras:  Kiitos todella paljon. Päivitykset tulevat luultavasti tosin hidastumaan niin kuin sanoin... Anteeksi. Ja kyllä Tanska vielä tulee ja pelastaa, ehkä jo seuraavassa luvussa. Ja se uni oli juuri tarkoituskin ajatella _sillä _tavalla;). Odotappa vaan kun on unen aika käydä toteen... XD

T0K0T0K0: Kiitos! En kyllä kuisaa niitä enää (ehkä) niin paljoa jatkossa.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Heippa taas! Anteeksi kun on taas kestänyt... Mutta nyt on kokeet ohi! Jei! Ei enää kokeita!

köh köh... Tuhannet kiitokset kaikista kommenteista! Kiitos kaikille, jotka ovat jaksaneet lukea!

Tässä luvussa on sitten kiusaajat. Anteeksi... Seuraavassa luvussa on sitten Tanska! Mä lupaan!

Ai niin ja tää luku on sit kirjoitettu (lähes) kokonaan kuunnellessa Apulannan Aggressiota. En tiedä onko se nyt mitää tähän lukuun sopivaa tunnelmamusiikkia, muuta suosittelen muuten vaan kuuntelemaan. ( Kaikkia kiinnosti)

Tässä sitten tää luku (vihdoinkin)!

Hetalia ei kuulu minulle!

* * *

Lukas katsoi äitiään. He muuttaisivat. He muuttaisivat kauas. Kauas.

"Minne?" hän kysyi kasvot normaalin ilmeettöminä.

"…Osloon", Marin vastasi hitaasti katse harhaillen. Turtumus alkoi ottaa pikkuhiljaa Marinista valtaa. Silmien valo alkoi sammua ja olemus käydä poissaolevammaksi.

"Milloin?" Lukas jatkoi kyselyään. Hänen sisällään risteili monenlaisia tunteita. Hän tunsi odotusta tiedosta, että pääsisi pois. Olisiko tämä koulu se, jossa se unen poika oli? Häntä pelotti, että hän saisi samanlaisen vastaanoton kuin nykyisessä koulussaan. Ei häntä ilman ystäviä oleminen pelottanut. Hänellä ei koskaan ollut ollut ystäviä. Hän ei vaan kestäisi enää lisää samanlaista kohtelua kuin sai Andersilta, Tomasilta, Larsilta ja Johannekselta. Hän tunsi hiljaista toivoa. Lukas pysäytti ajatuksensa. Ei. Toivo oli kielletty. Hän sammutti nopeasti kielletyn tunteen sisältään.

"Lauantaina", Marin vastasi poikansa kysymykseen. Vastauksen jälkeen naisen silmistä sammui valo ja tämä palasi takaisin turtuneeseen tilaansa.

Lauantaina. Enää kaksi päivää ja puoli Norjaa erottaisi hänet ja Emilin Andersista, Tomasista, Larsista ja Johanneksesta. Vielä tämä päivä ja huominen koulussa.

Koko tämän ajan Emil oli ollut hiljaa. Nyt hopeahiuksinen poika tuijotti äitiään ja isoveljeään kasvot ilmeettöminä. Emilin kasvoilla käväisi nopeasti jokin tunne ja tämä nosti kätensä pöydälle ja ponkaisi nopeasti pystyyn kaataen samalla vahingossa tuolin. Emil loi toisen epämääräisen silmäyksen perheeseensä ja kääntyi sitten ympäri ja lampsi yläkertaan. Hetken päästä kuului oven paukahdus, kun Emil paiskasi huoneensa oven kiinni.

Lukas huokasi hiljaa. Hän tiesi, ettei Emil ei ollut suuttunut. Hänen pikkuveljellään vain menisi hetki sulatella juuri kuulemaansa tietoa. Tämä kuului vain Emilin temperamenttiseen puoleen. Emilin pitäisi antaa käydä läpi kaikki ihan rauhassa.

* * *

Emil paiskasi oven takanaan kiinni. Hän lysähti sängylleen istumaan ja painoi pään käsiään vasten. Hän yritti parhaansa mukaan rauhoittua. Hänen juuri kuulemansa tieto oli hyvä uutinen. Miksi hän sitten oli reagoinut näin? Se oli vain tullut jotenkin niin nopeasti. Miksei Marin ollut kertonut heille aikaisemmin?

Emil painoi päätään tiukemmin käsillään. Hän hengitti syvään. Hänen ei olisi tarvinnut reagoida tällä tavalla. Siihen ei ollut mitään syytä. Ei mitään syytä. He muuttaisivat. Niin, he muuttaisivat ja lähtisivät täältä pois. He muuttaisivat Osloon. Kaikki menisi hyvin. Kaikki oli hyvin. Ei, kaikki ei ollut hyvin. Ei vielä. Kohta kaikki olisi hyvin, tai ainakin paremmin.

Hän nosti päätään ja hengitti vielä kerran syvään. Emil sai vihdoinkin itsensä rauhoitettua. Hän nousi hitaasti ylös sängyltään. Hän käveli rauhallisin askelin kirjoituspöytänsä luo ja kasasi pöydällä lojuvat kirjat pinoksi. Emil ei juuri sillä hetkellä jaksanut välittää siitä, ettei ollut tehnyt yksiäkään täksi päiväksi tulleita läksyjä. Hän vain työnsi kirjat reppuunsa ja pyyhkäisi sinne niiden lisäksi vielä penaalin. Emil sulki repun vetoketjun ja tunsi olonsa jopa pelottavan rauhalliseksi. Hänen kasvoilleen laskeutui hyvin samanlainen naamio kuin veljellään.

Emil avasi huoneensa oven ja suuntasi askeleensa alakertaan.

"Lukas meidän pitäisi mennä", Emil sanoi isoveljelleen tyynellä äänellä. Lukas katsoi häntä silmissään hieman oudoksuva katse. Se oli tuskin huomattavissa, mutta Emil tunsi isoveljensä sen verran hyvin, että osasi lukea tämän pieniäkin ilmeenmuutoksia. Lukas kuitenkin nyökkäsi ja nousi pöydästä.

* * *

Torstai kului koulussa aivan normaalisti. Lukas söi lounaan Emilin kanssa ja he istuivat yksinään pöydässään meluisan ja täyden ruokalan reunassa. He saivat olla koko päivän lähes rauhassa. Mukaan ei laskettu muutamia ilkeitä huutoja, herjauksia ja pilkkahuutoja, joita Lukas sai kuulla aina välillä käytävillä, kun hänen otsahiuksensa siirtyivät kävellessä ja paljastivat otsan tumman kirkkaanpunaiset ruvet.

Illalla Lukas aloitti tavaroidensa pakkaamisen. Hän kasasi tavaroitaan ja vaatteitaan pahvilaatikoihin. Aina välillä hän sai käsiinsä jotain, mitä ei enää tarvinnut tai ei enää halunnut ja heitti sen pois vähän matkan päässä olevaan pahvilaatikkoon, joka oli tarkoitettu kierrätykseen meneville tavaroille. Lukas huomasi kierrätyslaatikon täyttyvän hyvää vauhtia. Se oli täynnä kaikkea koriste-esineistä vaatteisiin ja vanhoista papereista kirjoihin.

Lukas lysähti väsyneenä sängylleen. Hän veti peiton päänsä yli ja nukahti melkein heti.

_Hän juoksi. Hän juoksi pitkin käytävää. Käytävän molemmilla puolilla oli ovia ja silloin tällöin joku ovista aukesi ja joku muukin juoksi käytävälle. _

_Kaikkialla oli savua. Hän kumartui alemmas välttyäkseen ylempänä olevalta paksummalta savulta. Kumarassa oli vaikea juosta. Savu pyrki keuhkoihin ja sai yskimään. Jalat kompastelivat ja keho tärisi yskänpuuskien voimasta._

_Käytävällä oli yhä vaikeampi hengittää ja hän nosti hihansa suunsa ja nenänsä eteen suojaksi savulta. Se auttoi vähän. _

_Hän jatkoi juoksemistaan. Askelet kävivät kokoajan hatarammiksi ja kulku vaikeammaksi. Hän oli ollut savussa aivan liian kauan. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut vielä lähteä. Hän ei ollut löytänyt sitä, mitä etsi._

_Savu muuttui paksummaksi. Sen läpi oli jo vaikea nähdä ja vielä vaikeampaa hengittää. Seinistä hohkasi lämpöä ja hän tunsi hien valuvan selkäänsä pitkin. Hän oli ollut täällä vaarallisen kauan. _

_Liekit valtasivat hetki hetkeltä enemmän tilaa itselleen. Ne söivät seiniä ja rakenteita. _

_Hän kaatui polvilleen. Hän ei enää saanut kunnolla henkeä. Uusi yskänpuuska ravisteli hänen kehoaan. Hän painoi hihansa paremmin kasvojensa suojaksi ja yritti nousta ylös. Hän kuitenkin romahti saman tien takaisin polvilleen. Hän tunsi kuumuuden entistä paremmin. Hän ponnisti voimansa äärimmilleen ja nousi pystyyn. Hän muistutti itselleen mitä varten oli vielä täällä._

_Hän otti haparoivan askeleen eteenpäin. Hän pysyi pystyssä ja tihensi askeleensa juoksuksi. Keuhkot kirkuivat lisää happea, mutta hän vain jatkoi juoksemista ja etsimistä. _

_Yhtäkkiä hän kompastui johonkin ja kaatui. Hän kohottautui hieman nähdäkseen, minkä päälle oli kaatunut ja huomasi makaavansa etsimänsä päällä. Hän siirtyi niin, että pystyi näkemään allaan makaavan pojan kasvot. Pojan hopeiset hiukset valuivat pitkin noen tahrimia ja palovammojen kirjomia kasvoja. Hän pyyhkäisi kärventyneet hopeiset hiukset hellällä kädenliikkeellä pois tämän kasvoilta ja nousi pois pojan päältä. Poika oli tajuton._

_"Emil?" hän kysyi hiljaa ja ravisti pojan hartioita. Poika yskähti ja avasi hetkeksi silmänsä. "Kaoru", poika kuiskasi ja vaipui uudestaan tajuttomuuteen liekkien lyödessä viereisestä seinästä läpi._

Lukas heräsi kylmän hien peittämänä ja täristen. Uni pyöri hänen päässään liian selkeänä. Kuka oli Kaoru? Miksi Emil oli palavassa rakennuksessa? Milloin kaikki tapahtuisi? Missä? Mitä Emilille ja Kaorulle tapahtuisi?

* * *

Lukas seisoi matematiikanluokan ulkopuolella. Hän odotti Emilin viimeisen tunnin loppua. Heiltä loppu tänään samaan aikaan koulu ja heidän oli tarkoitus mennä kotiin samaa matkaa. Lukas vilkaisi luokan oven yläpuolella olevaa kelloa. Sen mukaan Emilin oppitunnin olisi pitänyt loppua jo viisi minuuttia sitten. Arvatenkin herra Lind piti oppilaita pidempään tunnilla vain ilkeyttään ja kasatakseen heille mahdottoman korkeat läksyvuoret. Ainakin Lukakselle oli käynyt niin monta kertaa.

Lukas tuijotteli tylsistynyt ilme naamallaan seinää. Lind tosiaan piti oppilaita paljon yliaikaa. No hänellä ei ollut mitään varsinaista kiirettä, paitsi vihdoinkin jättää tämä koulu taakseen. Niin, tämä oli heidän viimeinen päivänsä tässä koulussa. Maanantaina hän kävelisi jo Oslossa uuden koulunsa käytäviä. Nyt hänellä oli viimeinen tilaisuus tuijotella koulun likaisenvalkoisia, koloja täyteen kaiverrettuja seiniä odotellessaan Emilin tunnin loppumista. Lukaksen ei kyllä tulisi tätä koulua ikävä, saatika sitten koulun oppilaita. Hän irvisti mielensä sisällä.

Viiden minuutin kuluttu ovi viimein aukesi ja oppilaita alkoi virrata käytävälle. Lukas etsi oppilaspaljouden joukosta pikkuveljensä hopeista päälakea. Kun hän huomasi Emilin, hän nappasi tätä käsivarresta ja vetäisi pois oppilaiden joukosta sivuun.

"Hei", Lukas totesi pikkuveljelleen lyhyesti.

"Hei", kuului myös Emilin lyhyt vastaus.

"Lind taas vauhdissa?" Lukas kysyi nostaen toista kulmaansa tuskin huomattavasti.

"Jà. Ei oikein tykännyt, kun olin jättänyt läksyt tekemättä", Emil sanoi kohauttaen olkapäitään välinpitämättömästi ja jatkoi puoliääneen: "Onneksi voin luistaa niistä tehtävistä…"

Lukas tuhahti hiljaa ja otti pari askelta eteenpäin. "Mennäänkö? Niin ei tarvitse tulla tänne enää koskaan", hän sanoi kääntyen puolittain pikkuveljeensä päin.

Emil nyökkäsi ja mutisi: "Eipä jää ikävä."

"Eipä", Lukas vastasi kasvot ilmeettöminä ja ääni tunteettomana ja jatkoi matkaansa Emil kannoillaan. Lukas ei tänne enää vapaaehtoisesti palaisi, kerran kun pääsi vihdoin pois.

Lukaksen ajatukset keskeytyivät epämieluisaan ääneen. Muuten tyhjällä käytävällä kaikuivat heidän askeltensa lisäksi vielä neljät. Lukas tunnisti heti keille askeleet kuuluivat. Heille oli annettu ilmeisesti vain päivän lepotauko. Vain päivän rauhanaika. Tilanne oli melkein sama kuin toissapäivänä. Taaskaan ei ollut mahdollisuutta päästä pakoon, ne olivat päässeet liian lähelle. Heillä oli edessä kiinnijääminen.

Askelten tahti nopeutui heidän takanaan. Lukas kuuli niiden pyrähtävän juoksuun. Hän ei ollut kuulevinaan askelia. Hän jätti huomiotta myös nyt jo kuuluvan raskaan hengityksen.

Askeleet saapuivat heidän kohdalleen. Neljä poikaa kerääntyi Lukaksen ja Emilin ympärille.

"Heippa Lukie! Heippa Harmaahapsi!" Tomas tervehti ja sai muut nauramaan kolme nauramaan. Emil nosti kätensä tiedostamattaan koskettamaan hiuksiaan. Se sai neljä poikaa nauramaan entistä kovempaa. Lukas tuijotti poikien ohi seinää kasvot kovettuneina täysin tunteettomiksi.

"Ehtikö jo tulla ikävä, häh? Päätettiin tulla sanomaan teille pikku _friikeille_ hyvästit", Anders sanoi painottaen sanaa friikki. Se sai Lukaksen otsassa olevat tummanpunaiset ruvet kihelmöimään inhottavasti ja nelikon repeämään uuteen nauruun.

"Meistä on ehtinyt tulla jo niin läheisiä. Haluttais sanoa nää hyvästit ihan rauhassa", Johannes ilmoitti virnistäen ja tuuppasi Lukasta ja Emiliä selkään kovakouraisesti kohti luokan ovea. Lars avasi oven kumartaen samalla ja loi ilkeän virneen veljeksille. Johannes ja Tomas työnsivät Lukaksen ja Emilin yhdessä sisään tyhjään luokkaan. Anders astui sisään heidän jälkeensä perässään Lars, joka sulki oven takanaan.

Anders, Tomas, Johannes ja Lars kiersivät uudestaan veljesten ympärille. Kaikkien kasvoilla komeili ilkeä virnistys.

"Me haluttais ottaa vielä vanhojen hyvien aikojen muistoksi. Meillä on niin paljon hyviä muistoja, häh?" Anders kehräsi ja astui lähemmäs jatkaen: "Eiköhän tehdä viimeisestä kerrasta kaikkein ikimuistoisin, häh?"

"Me jätetään oikein kunnon hyvästit"

"Pidetään huoli siitä, että te ette meitä ihan heti unohda"

"Eikös hyvästit ole aina tärkeää jättää? Sanotaan, et kunnon hyvästit auttaa kestämään eron"

Lars nappasi Lukaksen kädet puristusotteeseen, ettei Lukas voinut liikkua. Johannes teki saman Emilille, väläyttäen tälle kuitenkin ensin tietäväisen hymyn ja vääntäen sitten Emilin käsiä kovaa. Lukas huomasi Emilin kivettävän kasvonsa ja purevan huultaan samalla.

"Hmm…", Anders kiersi Lukaksen eteen ja katseli tätä arvioivasti. Hetken kuluttua Anders mojautti nyrkkinsä Lukaksen silmäkulmaan. Lukas tunsi kivun alkavan sykkiä silmäkulmassaan, mutta piti kasvoillaan saman naamion ja iskun voimasta huolimatta päänsä pystyssä.

"Luonnonoikku. Epäsikiö. Huoranpenikka. Friikki", Lars supatti Lukaksen korvaan. Lukas pystyi kuvittelemaan Larsin virnistyksen. Lars väänsi Lukaksen käsivarsista kovaa jatkaen samalla herjauksien toistelemista.

"Luonnonoikku, hullu epäsikiö-friikki", Tomas löi nyrkkinsä Emilin poskeen. Emilin pää nytkähti rajusti iskun voimasta. Tomas iski heti perään toisen kerran nauraen samalla.

"Luonnonoikkuja epäsikiö-friikkejä ei kukaan kaipaa, häh?", Anders kallisti päätään kuin kysyen. Anders potkaisi Lukasta sääreen. "Ei, kukaan ei kaipaa teitä, häh? Ei kukaan", Anders jatkoi ja potkaisi uudestaan ja uudestaan ja uudestaan. Potkujen osuessa Lukasta sääriin, hän tuijotti tyhjästi seinää. Hän yritti sulkea sanat pois.

"Teitä ei kaivata. Friikkejä ei kaivata täällä", Johannes totesi samalla hymyillen. Johannes käänsi kasvonsa nopeasti kasvonsa Lukasta päin ja väläytti hänelle nopean virneen. Johannes käänsi kasvonsa pois ja tönäisi Emilin kovakouraisesti Tomasta päin. Tomas läjäytti nyrkkinsä Emilin kasvoihin ja iskun voimasta Emil horjahti takaisin Johannesta päin. Johannes löi Emiliä selkään tönäisten tämän samalla uudestaan Tomasta päin. Tomas virnisti Emilille ja mottasi tätä mahaan kovalla voimalla. Emil taittui kaksinkerroin ilmojen paetessa pojan keuhkoista. Johannes ja Tomas nauroivat ja Johannes potkaisi Emiliä polvitaipeeseen saaden Emilin kaatumaan lattialle. Tomas potkaisi vielä happea haukkovaa Emiliä ennen kuin Johannes vetäisi Emilin uudestaan pystyyn ja käsivarsien puristusotteeseen, se sai loputkin nelikosta nauramaan.

"Kukaan ei välitä teistä. Kukaan ei välitä paskaakaan luonnonoikuista", Lars sihisi. "Teitä ei kaivata. Kukaan ei välitä teistä. Kukaan ei välitä vaikka te kuolisitte." Lars paiskasi Lukaksen lattialle.

Anders potkaisi Lukasta kylkeen: "Te ette kuulu tänne, häh. Kukaan ei haluu paskasia epäsikiöitä tänne." Anders potkaisi uudestaan, tällä kertaa käsivarteen. "Jos te kuolisitte se tekis vaan maailmalle palveluksen. Kaikki vihaa teitä" Uusi potku kylkeen kieräytti Lukaksen toiselle kyljelleen. Hänen ilmeensä ei ollut vielä värähtänytkään.

Lars potkaisi Lukasta päähän, ei kuitenkaan niin kovaa, että Lukas olisi menettänyt tajunsa."Te ette kuulu tähän maailmaan. Maailma on tarkoitettu normaaleille ihmisille. Epäsikiö-friikit ei kuulu tänne." Lars potkaisi häntä kylkeen. Vielä uudestaan, ja vielä kolmannen, neljännen, viidennen kerran. Yleensä Lars oli se, joka piteli paikoillaan muiden lyödessä. Lars ilmeisesti nautti lyöjän roolista. Se taisi olla mukavaa vaihtelua. Lukas irvisti mielensä sisällä.

"Kaikki olis vaan ilosia jos te kuolistte. Kuolkaa pois vitun friikit", Tomas löi Emiliä naamaan ja kääntyi kumartuen sitten nyrkki koholla Lukaksen puoleen. Tomas hymyili ja mojautti nyrkkinsä suoraan Lukaksen otsaan vanhan mustelman kohdalle. Mustelmasta levisi hirveä kivun vihlaisu. Lukaksen teki mieli painaa silmänsä kiinni ja pidellä päätään, jonka läpi nyt kulkivat kivun aallot. Isku oli ollut todella kova. Hän kuitenkin pakotti naamionsa edelleen säilymään kasvoillaan.

"Jos me tapettais teijät nyt niin ihmiset vaan tulis ja onnittelis meitä hyvästä työstä", Johannes sanoi hymyillen samalla ilkeästi. Johannes pyöräytti Emilin nopealla liikkeellä itseensä päin ja löi nyrkkinsä nuoremman pojan naamaan. Emil hoippui lyönnin voimasta ja Johannes potkaisi Emilin jalkoja niin, että tämä kompastui Tomasin puoleen, joka taas työnsi Emilin lattialla makaavan Lukaksen päälle.

Lars vetäisi Lukaksen hupparin selkämyksestä ja nosti hänet ylös vain paiskatakseen suoraan päin Andersia, niin että huppari jäi Larsin käteen. Anders nauroi ja tarttui Lukaksen ranteeseen ja väänsi siitä: "Saastasten luonnonoikkujen pitäis kuolla, häh? Pitäis joo."

"Kaikkien vitun luonnonoikkujen pitäis kuolla", muut toistivat kuorossa ja nauroivat.

"Hullut friikit ei ansaitse elää, häh. Te vaan tahritte normaalien ihmisten maailman", Anders kiepautti Lukasta itseensä päin vääntäen ranteesta vieläkin kovempaa ja kohotti sitten toisen kätensä. Anders puristi kätensä tiukkaan nyrkkiin, kohotti sitä ylemmäs ja hymyili Lukakselle. Anders löi nyrkkinsä ensin oikeaan poskeen, sen jälkeen vasempaan, sitten otsaan. Anders kohotti nyrkkinsä vielä uuteen iskusarjaan. Tällä kertaa lyönnit suuntautuivat olkapäihin, käsivarsiin ja rintakehään. "Luonnonoikut ansaitsee kivun. Sä ansaitset tän kivun Lukie. Joo nii ansaitset."

Lukas tuijotti Andersia tyhjin silmin kasvot ilmeettöminä. Andersin kasvoilla koreili ilkeä virne ja silmät yrittivät etsiä Lukaksen omista edes jonkinlaista merkkiä jostakin tunteesta. Anders joutui kuitenkin pettymään, sillä Lukas ei päästänyt naamiotaan putoamaan ja paljastamaan tunteitaan. Tyhjän ja ilmeettömän maskin alla kuitenkin risteili erilaisia tunteita. Päänsä sisällä Lukas huusi kivusta, sekä ruumiillisesta, että henkisestä. Hän yritti kokoajan sulkea kaiken kivun jonnekin mielensä kaukaiseen sopukkaan, siinä kuitenkaan onnistumatta. Joka hetki kaikki lausutut loukkaukset, kaikki sanat kiersivät kehää hänen päässään. Hän kuuli kaiken yhä uudestaan, vaikka olisi halunnut sulkea sen kaiken pois. Hän ei halunnut uskoa niitä sanoja. Yhä uudestaan toistettuina ne kuitenkin alkoivat tuntua todelta. Hän oli kuullut tätä samaa niin paljon ennenkin. Hän ei halunnut uskoa näitä sanoja. Hän halusi uskoa, että ne olivat vain valheita.

"Teidän äiti on varmaan pettynyt kun ei pystynyt synnyttämään kuin kaks epäsikiöö", Lars ilkkui ja potkaisi Lukasta ja sen jälkeen Emiliä.

"Käy tosiaan sitä teijän äitiä sääliks", Johannes sanoi muka säälivällä äänellä, " Molemmat lapset saastasia luonnonoikkuja"

"Tosin ei ihme, et teistä on tullu hulluja. Hulluus taitaa kulkea veressä", Lars pilkkasi saaden muut kolme nauramaan. Lars löi nyrkkinsä Lukaksen päähän ja sai muut nauramaan entistä kovempaa. Lukakse pää heilahti kovan iskun voimasta ja osui Andersiin. Anders läpsäytti Lukaksen käsivartta niin, että siihen tuli iso, punainen jälki.

"Tää on totta. Kukaan ei kaipaa mitää vitun paskasia luononoikkkuja", Johannes sanoi nauraen ja vinkkasi sitten silmää. Lars ja Tomas nyökkäsivät nopeasti. Tomas tarttui Emiliin ja lukitsi puristusotteeseen. Johannes tarttui Lukasta toisesta olkapäästä ja Lars toisesta. He raahasivat Lukasta ja paiskasivat seinää päin pitäen samalla otteensa. Tomas raahasi Emilin lähemmäs. Anders tuli muiden perässä ja hänen tullessaan Lukaksen eteen kuului pieni naksahdus. Anders hymyili vinosti ja nosti kättään paljastaen pienen linkkuveitsensä.

"Me ei valehdella teille. Kukaan ei viitti ees valehdella teille. Joo ei viitti", Anders hymisi ja asteli lähemmäs Lukasta kohottaen veistä. Lukas piti kasvonsa tyhjinä, mutta käänsi päätään nopeasti Emilin suuntaan. Emilin oli ilmiselvästi vaikeuksia pitää kasvonsa ilmeettöminä. Lukas saattoi melkein nähdä tämän mielessä liikkuvat ajatukset. Hänen teki niin mieli sanoa pikkuveljelleen, että kaikki nyt sanotut sanat olivat vain valhetta, että mikään niistä ei ollut totta. Että kaikki oli vain valhetta. Mutta hänestä tuntui, ettei uskoisi omia sanojaan.

"Te ette oo ees sen arvosia." Anders oli jo aivan Lukaksen edessä linkkuveitsi inhottavasti loisteputkivalaisimien keltaisessa valossa kiillellen. Anders nosti linkkuveistä ylemmäs ja laski sen Lukaksen ihoa vasten. Anders alkoi kuljettaa sitä pitkin Lukaksen ihoa, kumminkaan painamatta niin kovaa, että se olis jättänyt edes naarmua. Veitsi liikkui pitkin leuan kaarta ja sitä ylöspäin yli poskien ja sieltä otsalle. Otsalla veitsi hyväili tummanpunaisia rupia, jotka se oli viimeksi aiheuttanut. Otsalta veitsi laskeutui alaspäin korvan takaa kaulalle. Kurkun kohdalle veitsi pysähtyi hetkeksi ja painoi vähän kovempaa jättäen jälkeensä verisen naarmun. Anders hymyili vinosti."Lukie sä oot vääränlainen. Sä oot epäonnistunut. Epäsikiö. Luonnonoikku. Friikki", Anders kuiskasi hymyn kasvaessa ilkeäksi virnistykseksi. Veitsi liukui kaulan yli uudestaan ja jätti toisen naarmun, josta tihkui vähän verta. "Mä voisin tappaa sut vaikka heti, häh? Voisin tappaa joo", Anders kuiskutti liu'uttaen linkkuveitsen vielä kerran saaden aikaan kolmannen verinaarmun. Kokoajan Anders tuijotti Lukasta tiukasti silmiin. Lukas tuijotti katse tyhjänä takasin.

"Vääränlaisia. Epäonnistuneita. Epäsiköitä. Luonnonoikkuja. Hulluja. Friikkejä", Anders jatkoi tällä kertaa normaalilla äänenvoimakkuudella. Lukas tunsi, kuinka kylmä veitsenterä liukui kaulalta alemmas. Terä pyörähteli kylmänä hänen solisluillaan.

"Sitä te ootte", toistivat Johannes, Lars ja Tomas kuorossa perään ilkeästi nauraen.

"Missä teijän isä muuten ees on? Lähtikse kun se ei kestäny kun sen lapset on epäsikiöitä? Vai onko se jossain hullujenhuoneella?" Lars kysyi ilkkuen palaten takaisin perheen mollaukseen. Lukas huomasi kuinka Emilin kasvot kalpenivat ja tämä puri huultaan. Huulesta valui pieni verivana. Isä oli Emilille herkkä kohta samoin kuin heidän äitinsäkin. Tosin eri syistä. Emil oli ollut paikalla, kun heidän isänsä kuoli. Emil oli itsekin joutunut samaan onnettomuuteen. Emil oli jopa saattanut nähdä heidän isänsä kuolevan. Emil ei koskaan ollut kertonut. Emil ei halunnut puhua onnettomuudesta. Lukas ymmärsi, eikä pakottanut Emiliä puhumaan. Aina puhuminen ei auttanut. Joskus asiat halusi vain unohtaa. Emilin silmät heijastivat epävarmuutta ja kiiltelivät heikosti. Lukas näki, ettei Emil pystyisi pitämään itseään enää kauan kasassa. Huulesta valuva verivana ylettyi nyt leukaan, josta se jatkoi matkaansa alas kaulalle.

Muutkin huomasivat Emilin olevan hajoamispisteessä ja käänsivät huomionsa Lukaksesta Emiliin. Johannes päästi Lukaksen toisesta olkapäästä irti ja Lars korvasi Johanneksen tarttumalla Lukaksesta käsivarsien puristusotteella.

"Missä se teijän isukki on, häh? Se siis on oikeesti lähtenyt? Se ei kestänyt teitä. Se ei kestänyt, ku sillä oli lapsina kaks tollasta luonnoiukkuu", Anders nauroi ilkeästi ja lähestyi Emiliä. Emil puri huultaan vielä kovempaa ja yritti epätoivoisesti pitää kasvonsa tyhjinä, onnistuen huonosti. Emilin silmistä pystyi nyt lukemaan tämän kaikki tunteet. Anders virnisti sadistisesti. Anders astui ihan Emilin eteen, niin että heidän kasvonsa olivat ihan lähellä toisiaan. Anders tuijotti Emiliä suoraan silmiin. Emil yritti kääntää katseensa pois, mutta Anders tarttui Emilin kasvoihin ja pakotti katsomaan itseään silmiin.

"Sä et ole mitään. Turha paskanen luonnonoikku, häh? Ees sun isäs ei kestäny sua. Kaikki vihaa sua. Luonnonoikkua, albiinoa, harmaahapsea", Anders suhisi Emilin kasvoille pitäen katseensa tiukasti Emilin silmissä. Emil katsoi Andersia takaisin silmissään satutettu ilme. Emil ei onnistunut enää ollenkaan kasvojensa ilmeettömänä pitämisessä. Emil ei kumminkaan itkenyt. Violetit silmät kyllä kiiltelivät, mutta kyyneleet eivät valuneet yli. Huulesta valui verta sitäkin enemmän. Lukaksen teki mieli huutaa Emilille, ettei saisi uskoa Andersin sanoja. Ettei saisi päästää niitä päänsä sisälle.

"Sä, pikku albiino, harmaahapsi sä olet hyödytön luonnonoikku. Kukaan ei tarvitse sua. Kukaan ei oikeesti välitä susta. Pelkkä pikkunen epäsikiö, friikki", Anders jatkoi tuijottaen edelleen Emiliä silmiin.

Lars nosti nopeasti hieman päätään. "Joku tulee", Lars älähti. Nelikko vaihtoi pettyneen katseen. Lukas huokasi päänsä sisällä helpotuksesta.

"Mennään", Tomas sanoi ja paiskasi sitten Emilin pöytää vasten niin että kuului hirveä rämähdys.

"Menkää te jo. Mulla on vielä nopee asia Lukielle", Anders myhäili ilkeästi ja huitaisi kädellään ovea kohti. Muut nyökkäsivät ja lähtivät luokasta jättäen Andersin, Lukaksen ja Emilin luokkaan.

Anders astui muutamalla nopealla askeleella Lukaksen luo. Lukas seisoi paikoillaan ja tuijotti suoraan Andersin silmiin. Lukas oli onnistunut pitämään kasvoillaan ilmeettömän naamionsa kokoajan. Anders kumartui kuiskaamaan Lukaksen korvaan: "Lukie, sä olet vain paskanen luonnonoikku. Muista se. Pelkkä turha vitun saastanen friikki. Ja muista vielä mä en valehtele. Mä en valehtele ainakaan sulle, Lukie. Vai valehtelenko, häh? En valehtele joo, en. Nää ei oo hyvästit. Mä vielä tuun Lukie. Me tullaan ja tapetaan sut ja sun veli. Saastaset luonnonoikut tapetaan. Muista se, häh? Me löydetään sut. Mä en valehtele."

Anders suoristautui ja tönäisi Lukaksen sitten päin pulpetteja. Anders kääntyi ovelle ja heilautti sitten kättään. "Näkemiin!" Anders huikkasi ja katosi luokan ovesta ulos.

* * *

Noin tuntia myöhemmin Emil istui lattialla sänkynsä edessä. Hän painoi päätään alaspäin ja nojasi kyynärpäillä polviinsa. Hän oli haudannut kädet hiustensa sekaan päänsä molemmille puolille. Emil yritti tasoittaa katkonaisen hengityksensä.

Hetki sen jälkeen kun Anders oli lähtenyt luokasta, Lukas oli noussut vaivalloisesti ylös ja kävellyt Emilin luokse. Lukas oli yrittänyt sanoa hänelle jotain, mutta hän oli vain työntänyt isoveljensä kauemmas. Hän oli noussut ylös ja kävellyt suoraan ovelle. Hän oli kuullut Lukaksen askeleet takanaan, mutta ei ollut kääntynyt katsomaan taakseen. Lukaskaan ei ollut enää yrittänyt sanoa Emilille mitään.

Heti kotiin päästyään Emil oli rynnännyt yläkertaan ohittaen normaalin poissaolevan Marinin ja jättäen Lukaksen kokonaan taakseen. Hän oli rojahtanut siihen kohtaan, jossa istui nytkin.

Emil epäonnistui surkeasti yrityksessään tasoittaa hengityksensä. Se muuttui vain katkonaisemmaksi ja raskaammaksi. Hän yritti pitää itkun sisällään. Hän ei halunnut itkeä. Hän ei halunnut. Hän halusi olla vahva. Hän halusi olla yhtä vahva kuin Lukas. kun Emil ajatteli Lukasta, hän tunsi silmäkulmissaan kirvelevien kyynelten vyöryvän yli. Hengitys muuttui vielä katkonaisemmaksi ja huulilta karkasi muutama nyyhkäys. Kaikki loukkaukset ja aina uudestaan toistetut pahat sanat alkoivat taas pyöriä ympyrää hänen päässään.

"Kukaan ei välitä susta." "Hyödytön paskanen luonnonoikku." "Kukaan ei välitä susta." Pelkkä hyödytön luonnonoikku, josta kukaan ei välitä. "Kaikki vihaa sua." "Pelkkä pikkunen epäsikiö, friikki." "Kaikki vihaa sua." Hän oli vain epäsikiö, friikki. Aivan hyödytön. Epäonnistunut.

Emil pudisti päätään vetäen samalla itseään hiuksista. Ei. Ei. Hän ei saanut ajatella. Mutta. Ei muttia. Lukas oli sanonut, että sanat olivat vain valheita. Vain valheita. Emil ei kuitenkaan osannut uskoa siihen. Hän halusi uskoa, mutta ei enää pystynyt. Lisäksi hän oli silloin kuullut epäilyksen Lukaksen sanoissa. Aivan kuin Lukaksella olisi ollut vaikeuksia uskoa omiin sanoihinsa. Hän ei enää jaksanut.

Emil puristi hiuksiaan lujempaa ja painoi päätään polviaan vasten. Nyyhkäyksen kuuluivat voimakkaampina ja hän tunsi housujensa kastuvan polviensa kohdalta kyynelten valuessa hänen silmistään ja kastellessa kankaan. "Hyödytön paskanen luonnonoikku."

* * *

"Emil päästä avaa ovi", Lukas sanoi rauhallisesti koputtaessaan Emilin huoneen ovea. Hän ei saanut vastausta.

"Emil avaa tai tulen itse", Lukas koputti oveen voimakkaammin ja laski toisen kätensä ovenkahvalle.

"Mene pois", kuului oven toiselta puolelta tärisevällä äänellä.

"Emil minä tulen sinne nyt", Lukas sanoi ja painoi kahvaa alemmas.

"Mene pois!" kuului tällä kertaa käskevämmin.

"Selvä", Lukaksen ääni oli lattea. "Muista pakata loput tavarat." Hän kääntyi ja käveli omaan huoneeseensa.

Hän lysähti sängylleen makaamaan. Hän ei jaksanut ajatella. Hän oli liian väsynyt. Lukas sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi sulkemaan kaiken syvälle mielensä sisälle. Hän oli liian väsynyt tehdäkseen mitään muuta ja ajatusten sivuun työntäminen vaati myös paljon voimia.

Vaikka kehossa sykki potkujen ja lyöntien osumakohdissa sykki kipu ja ajatukset yrittivät päästä mellastamaan, Luka silti hymyili mielensä sisällä. Huomenna he lähtisivät pois. Heidän ei enää koskaan tarvitsisi tulla tänne.

* * *

AN: Kiitos kun luitte! Toivottvasti kumpikaan Lukas tai Emil ollut liian OOC...

Kiitos kommenteista:

mahtisninjatipu: Kiitos kommentista! Anteeksi ettei Tanska vielä päässyt tähän lukuun.

ringomei99: Oii... Kiitos todella paljon! Mäkään en malta odottaa niitä uusia tuttavuuksia.

Vieras:  Kiitos todella paljon! Hyvä että Lukaksen yöllinen maailma oli ihana. On niin ihana lukea kommentteja, joissa kehutaan. Anteeksi että Tanska ei vieläkään päässyt kuvioihin. Ja ehkä sinne uuteen kouluun vielä tulee niitä ongelmia.

Random: Putosit tuolilta? Anteeksi... Ja anteeksi taas ettei Tanskaa tullut mukaan. Ja mikään kommentti ei ole surkea. Rakastan kaikkia kommentteja.

Salmiakkitytt: Kiitos! Ihana romaanikommentti! Kiitos kiitos. PruHunia on ainakin tulossa mukaan (Yksi omista OTP:stäni) ja Fruk:ia yritän ehkä tunkea jonnekkin. Et todellakaan ollut missään vaiheessa töykeä. Kehuminen ei ole töykeää.

T0K0T0K0: Kiitos!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hei taas. anteeksi kun tässä luvussa on kestänyt niin (jumalattoman) kauan!

Mä olen maanantaina muuten menossa sen _kanadalaisen _bändin, Rushin konserttiin! Kanadalaisen! Kyllä Kanadasta tulee hyvääkin musiikkia.

Joo mutta takaisin lukuun. Mulla oli oikeastaan täydellinen kirjoitusblockki niin tämä on nyt tällainen sekava ja varmaan aika tylsä... :( Mutta tässä on Tansa (Mathias). Jaselvyydeksi että, Katyusha on sitten Ukraina, Yong Soo Korea ja Kaoru on Hong Kong.

Niin ja KIITOS kaikille kommentoijille ja lukijoille!

Tässä luku. En omista Hetaliaa.

* * *

Lukas nousi autosta. Hän näki edessään heidän uuden kotitalonsa. Se oli valkoinen, hieman ränsistynyt kerrostalo, joka sijaitsi jossakin päin Oslon laitakaupunkia. Kerrostalo näytti kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten parhaat päivänsä eläneeltä. Heidän kotinsa olivat joka kerta huonompikuntoisia.

Lukas käveli kerrostalon ovien luo ja kiskaisi ne auki. Ovista aukeni näkymä rappukäytävään ja hissin luo, jonka edessä oli lappu "epäkunnossa". Mahtavaa. Heidän asuntonsa olisi kolmannessa kerroksessa ja heidän olisi kannettava tavaransa portaita ylös. Lukas kohautti hartioitaan huomaamattomasti ja lähti astelemaan portaita ylempiin kerroksiin.

Seitsemän, kahdeksan, yhdeksän. Siinä se oli heidän uusi asuntonsa. Lukas pyöritteli hetken avaimia sormessaan, ennen kuin avasi kulahtaneen valkoisen oven.

Asunto oli pieni. Sanalla kuvattuna pieni. Ainakin kolmelle ihmiselle. Eteinen oli oikeastaan vain komero ja olohuone ja keittiö oli yhdistetty yhdeksi tilaksi. Pieneltä käytävältä avautui kolme ovea. Lukas kurkisti ensimmäisestä ovesta sisään. Huone oli kylpyhuone. Seinät olivat kauan sitten muodista poismennyttä, rumaa, vaaleansinistä kaakelia ja lattia oli harmaata laattaa. Yhdessä nurkassa oli suihkukoppi ja toisessa nurkassa pesukone. Toisella seinällä oli pieni lavuaari ja sen yläpuolella peili ja vieressä vessanpönttö. Lukas toivoi, ettei se ollut asunnon ainoa kylpyhuone.

Lukas sulki oven ja siirtyi toisen oven luo. Sen takaa paljastui ilmiselvästi makuuhuone. Se ei ollut kovin iso. Itse asiassa aika pieni. Siinä oli valkoiset seinät, lukuun ottamatta yhtä, joka oli tapetoitu oksakuvioisella tapetilla. Yhdellä seinällä oli liukuovikaappi ja sen vieressä ovi. Lukas käveli ovelle ja helpotuksekseen huomasi sen johtavan toiseen kylpyhuoneeseen. Se oli paljon pienempi ja sinne mahtui vain hädin tuskin suihku, wc ja lavuaari ja sen yläpuolelle pieni hylly ja peili.

Lukas jätti makuuhuoneen ja siirtyi viimeisen oven luo. Se takana oli toinen makuuhuone. Se oli hieman edellistä isompi. Seinät olivat myös valkoiset ja liukuovikaappi oli sijoitettu oven toiselle puolelle. Oven vastapäisellä seinällä oli ikkuna.

Lukas sulki oven ja kääntyi keittiön ja olohuoneen puoleen. Olohuone oli vain valkoseinäinen tyhjä tila, jonka takana oli keittiö. Keittiö täytti koko olohuoneen takaseinän. Kaapit olivat vaaleanruskeaa puuta ja niiden koristekuviot olivat vanhanaikaiset. Hella ja jääkaappipakastin olivat valkoisia. Ylä- ja alakaappien välinen tila oli kaakeloitu vaaleansinisellä, pienellä mosaiikkikaakelilla.

Lukas palasi takaisi ulos auttamaan tavaroiden kantamisessa.

* * *

Illalla Lukas makasi selällään sängyllään hänen ja Emilin uudessa yhteisessä huoneessa. He olivat saaneet huoneeksensa toisen makuuhuoneen. Sen, joka oli vähän isompi ja kauempana ulko-ovesta. He olivat saaneet sänkynsä mahdutettua niin, että ne olivat vastakkaisilla seinillä ikkunan molemmilla puolilla ja ikkunan eteen he olivat saaneet työpöytänsä mahtumaan juuri ja juuri, niin että ne olivat kiinni toisissaan. Huoneen lattialla oli kasa pahvilaatikoita, joissa oli heidän tavaroitaan, joita he eivät olleet vielä ehtineet laittaa paikoilleen. Liukuovikaapin ovi oli auki ja paljasti kaksi hyllykköä, joihin oli jo kasattu vähän heidän vaatteitaan. Lukas oli saanut itselleen huoneen oikean puolen ja Emil vasemman.

Lukas tutki katseellaan tylsän valkoista kattoa. Huominen olisi vielä vain tavaroiden kantamista ja järjestelemistä, mutta maanantaina hänen ja Emilin olisi mentävä heidän uuteen kouluunsa. Miten he pärjäisivät siellä? Toivottavasti hyvin. Nyt heidän ei tarvitsisi ainakaan huolehtia enää Andersista, Larsista, Johanneksesta ja Tomaksesta. Lukas melkein huokaisi helpotuksesta. Puoli Norjaa heidän välillään. Mutta entä jos he saisivat samanlaisen vastaanoton kuin vanhassa koulussa? Lukas oli aika varma, että se menisi jo yli. Hän ei enää jaksaisi sitten. Mutta jos niin tosiaan kävisi, hän yrittäisi silti. Vaikka hän ei jaksaisikaan. Hän yrittäisi Emilin takia ja jopa Marinin takia, vaikka heidän äitinsä ei sitä periaatteessa ansaitsikaan. Hän toivoi, ettei niin kävisi.

Ystävien puute ei olisi ongelma. Hän ei ollut koskaan omistanut yhtäkään ystävää. Emil oli ollut hänelle ainoa oikeasti läheinen ihminen hänen elämänsä aikana, jos vanhempia ei laskettu. Ja vanhempia ei oikein voitu laskea. Hänen isänsä oli lähtenyt Islantiin hänen ollessaan kahdeksan ja kuollut matkalla takaisin, joten hän ei ollut ehtinyt tulla isänsä kanssa oikeasti läheisiksi. Marinin kanssa hän oli viettänyt paljon enemmän aikaa, sillä oli asunut äitinsä kanssa kahdestaan kuusi vuotta. Marin oli kuitenkin joutunut viettämään suurimman osan ajastaan töissä ja lento-onnettomuuden ja isän kuoleman jälkeen Marin oli mennyt vähän sekaisin. Eli Emil jäi ainoaksi. Ja Emilkin oli asunut kuusi vuotta Islannissa.

Lukas oli yksinäinen, vaikka ei sitä itsellekään tai kenellekään muulle sitä myöntänytkään. Hän oli ollut lapsena aina ilman ystäviä, muut lapset olivat vältelleet häntä parhaansa mukaan ja pitäneet häntä outona ja pelottavana. Koulussa kukaan ei ollut puhunut hänelle ellei ollut pakko tai haukkunut häntä. Ja kaksi vuotta sitten hän oli häntä oli alettu kiusata todenteolla. Ennen oli ollut vain syrjintää ja satunnaisia loukkauksia. Sitten häntä oltiin aktiivisesti alettu hakata, haukkua ja solvata ja hänestä oltiin alettu levittää juoruja. Aluksi hän oli yrittänyt pistää vastaan, mutta oli pian huomannut, että se vain pahensi tilannetta. Niinpä hän oli sulkeutunut kuoreensa täysin. Ei hän aiemminkaan ollut näyttänyt tunteitaan ulospäin, mutta nyt hän suojautui kokoajan tyhjän naamionsa taakse. Se oli hänelle eräänlainen suojamuuri. Se ettei kukaan voinut nähdä hänen sisälleen. Niihin ajatuksiin Lukas nukahti.

_Sade valui ikkunan takana. Pilvet roikkuivat alhaalla ja valuttivat vetensä maahan kovalla voimalla. Pelkkää vetistä harmautta._

_Ei mitään ideaa istua siinä ja tuijottaa ulos rankkasateeseen. Silti vain siinä ikkunan edessä kyynärpäihin nojaten harmauden silmillä syömistä. Ei mitään ideaa. Ei mitään ideaa missään._

_Taas vain tyhjään sateeseen tuijottamista. Jäätymistä siihen, ei pääsyä eteenpäin. Tyhjyyttä. Ei mitään ideaa. Ei mitään järkeä. _

_Eteenpäin pitäisi mennä, mutta ei vain pysty. Kaikki vain paikoillaan. Tyhjyys sateessa. Tyhjyys sisällä. Pelkkää sumua ja sadetta._

Lukas heräsi sadepisaroiden ropinaan. Hän nousi varovasti ylös, välttäen melun aiheuttamista nyt kun Emil nukkui huoneen toisella puolella. Hän hiipi huoneen ovelle ja avasi sen astuen pieneen käytävään. Hän käveli hiljaisin askelin olohuoneeseen varoen muuttolaatikoita.

Hän ei ollut varma, miksi harhaili ympäri heidän uutta kotiaan yöllä. Jokin vain sanoi hänelle, että hänen pitäisi mennä olohuoneeseen. Ehkä se liittyi jotenkin äskeiseen uneen, hän ei ollut varma. Unessa ei ollut ollut mitään järkeä.

Lukas astui olohuoneeseen ja näki Marinin istuvan ikkunan edessä nojaten kyynärpäihinsä. Marin tuijotti tyhjästi eteensä sateesta harmaaseen yöhön. Marin ei huomannut Lukaksen tuloa, mutta Lukas ei edes viipynyt kauaa olohuoneessa. Hän peruutti sieltä hiljaa takaisin huoneeseensa ja sulki oven perässään.

Lukas siirtyi takaisin sänkyynsä. Häntä ei enää nukuttanut. Hän nappasi tyynynsä käsiinsä ja painoi sen kasvojaan vasten. Hän oli juuri nähnyt unessaan äitinsä ajatukset. Hän oli tiennyt, että Marin ei ollut ihan kunnossa. Hänen äitinsä kumminkin jätti omat lapsensa huomiotta, kun nämä tulivat verisinä ja mustelmilla kotiin ja eli osittain omassa maalimassaan. No siinä oli jo aika paljon kaikkea. Mutta hän ei ollut tiennyt, että Marin oli niin huonossa kunnossa. Hän ei ollut tiennyt, että Marinille millään ei enää ollut mitään väliä. Hän oli jossain sisällään kai vielä kuvitellut, että Marin saattaisi parantuisi tai, että tämä vielä välittäisi lapsistaan. Hän ei ollut huomannut näitä nyt romuttuneita kuvitelmia ennen kuin nyt. Hän oli tiennyt Marinin lopettaneen taistelun turtumusta vastaan ajat sitten. Mutta, että millään ei ollut enää mitään merkitystä. Ei mitään ideaa. Marinin sisällä oli vain tyhjyys. Hänen äitinsä ei enää tuntenut mitään.

"Kukaan ei välitä teistä." Lause kaikui Lukaksen pään sisällä. Se oli päässyt karkaamaan sille tarkoitetusta eristetystä lokerosta, jonne suljettiin asiat, joita hän ei halunnut ajatella. Nyt lause tuntui liian todelta. Heidän äidilleen millään ei ollut enää mitään merkitystä. Se tarkoitti, ettei heillä ollut Marinille enää mitään merkitystä. "Kukaan ei välitä teistä."

Lukas ei antaisi Emilin tietää. Emil ei saisi tietää tästä. He olivat periaatteessa selvinneet kolme vuotta ilman äitiä ja isää. Mutta heillä oli ollut jossain syvällä sisällään usko siihen, että Marin palautuisi vielä normaaliksi. Hän ei halunnut viedä Emililtä, tämän viimeistä uskoa äitiinsä. Emil ei sitä ehkä sitä itselleen myöntänyt, mutta kaikista Mariniin liittyvistä huonoista kokemuksista ja epäluuloista ja huomiotta jättämisistä Lukas silti näki, että Emil silti toivoi, että hänellä olisi kunnon äiti.

Lukas valvoi lopun yötä.

* * *

Sunnuntai kului tavaroiden purkamisessa ja niiden järjestelemisessä oikeille paikoilleen. Lukas oli koko päivän tavallista hiljaisempi ja sulkeutuneempi.

Aamulla Emil herätti poikkeuksellisesti Lukaksen. Lukas oli nukkunut pois univelkaansa ja heräsi siihen, kun Emil heitti häntä tyynyllä.

"Góðan daginn Lukas", Emil sanoi ja nappasi tyynynsä takasin itselleen.

"God morgen lille bror", Lukas sanoi noustessaan istumaan sängyllään. "Paljonko kello on?"

"Aika paljon. Se on jo puoli kahdeksan", Emil vastasi ja mumisi sitten perään: "Yleensä minä olen se, jota saa herätellä."

Lukas tuhahti ja nousi sängystä siirtyäkseen vaatekaapille. Hän vetäisi liukuoven auki ja alkoi tutkia vaatteitaan. Niitä ei ollut enää kovin paljon jäljellä. Hän oli laittanut paljon vaatteistaan keräyslaatikkoon. Hän kohautti olkiaan ja jatkoi jäljelle jääneiden läpikäymistä.

Lopulta hän päätyi vain harmaisiin farkkuihin ja melko ohueen, tummansiniseen villapaitaan, jossa oli toisessa olkapäässä kolme nappia. Hän astui sivuun päästääkseen Emilin omalle kaapinpuolikkaalleen. Emil kaivoi kaapista itselleen siniset farkut ja mustan pitkähihaisen paidan.

Lukaksen ja Emilin saapuessa keittiöön, Marin oli jo ehtinyt lähteä töihin. Lukas tunsi stressin kasvavan mahanpohjassaan ja suuntasi suoraan kahvinkeittimen luokse. Hän tarvitsisi paljon kahvia.

Lukas laittoi kahvin tippumaan ja Emil teki hiljaa vieressä leipiä heille molemmille. He söivät hiljaisuudessa, kunnes, Lukaksen neljännen kahvikupin kohdalla, Emil päästi suustaan Lukaksenkin päässä pyörineet ajatukset:

"Entä jos kaikki ajattelevat meidän olevan friikkejä?"

"Toivottavasti niin ei käy", Lukas vastasi pienen tauon jälkeen.

"Entä jos niin käy?" Emil kysyi silmissään satutettu katse. Emil ei ollut vielä unohtanut loukkauksia. Toisaalta kuka olisi unohtanut sellaisen kohtelun parissa päivässä?

Lukas oli taas hetken hiljaa. Mitä he silloin tekisivät? Hänen täytyisi jotenkin suojella Emiliä siltä, mutta hän ei tiennyt, miten tekisi sen. Miten hän voisi tehdä sen, jos silloin hänen kestokykynsä luultavasti venyisi äärirajoilleen. Hänen täytyisi silloin vain yrittää kestää. Hän suojelisi Emiliä, jos sille tulisi tarve. Hän ei halunnut enää olla epäonnistunut isoveli.

"Silloin minä keksin jotain. En anna niiden ajatella niin sinusta." Lukas toivoi, ettei tämä koulu olisi täynnä sellaisia ihmisiä, kuin heidän vanha koulunsa.

Loppu aamusta kului sen jälkeen hiljaisuudessa.

* * *

Lukas ja Emil seisoivat bussipysäkillä, joka oli melkein heidän talonsa edessä. He olivat tulleet pysäkille hyvissä ajoin, sillä he eivät halunneet myöhästyä ensimmäisenä päivänä uudessa koulussaan. Heidän pitäisi myös hakea lukujärjestyksensä rehtorilta. Heidän oli käsketty tulla kouluun viittätoista vaille yhdeksäksi.

Bussi saapui ja veljekset nousivat kyytiin. Kuski tuijotti heitä hetken ihmeissään, mutta käänsi sitten katseensa takasin tiehen ja lähti ajamaan. Lukas tuijotti kuskia takaisin ja Emil yritti saada hiuksensa peittämään paremmin otsansa poikki kulkevan ruven.

He istuivat hiljaa bussin penkeille. Lukas istui ikkunan viereen ja Emil hänen oikealle puolelleen, käytävän viereen. Lukas katseli ikkunasta ohi liukuvia maisemia. Bussi ohitti kerrostaloja, rivitaloja, omakotitaloja. Välillä näkyviin vilahti pieni pala metsää tai lasten leikkipuistoa. Maasta oli sulanut jo kaikki lumi lukuun ottamatta suurimpia kasoja, joista oli vielä jotain rippeitä jäljellä. Täällä kevät oli edennyt paljon pidemmälle. Toisaalta he olivat nyt paljon etelämmässä.

Lukas kurottautui Emilin yli ja painoi stop-nappia, kun heidän näköpiiriinsä ilmestyi heidän koulunsa. Lukas tunnisti sen, koska heidän tullessaan Osloon Marin oli ajanut autolla rakennuksen ohi ja hiljaisella, poissaolevalla äänellä kertonut sen olevan heidän uusi koulunsa.

Bussi pysähtyi pysäkille, joka oli vai muutaman kymmenen metrin päässä koulusta. Täällä oli hyvät kulkuyhteydet. Lukas ja Emil astuivat ulos linja-autosta ja kävelivät koulun porttien luo. Ne olivat vihreää rautaa ja ne sai avattua nostamalla salvasta. Itse koulurakennus oli iso ja monikerroksinen. Siinä oli ainakin neljä kerrosta. Rakennus oli väriltään tylsän harmahtava, mutta näytti hyväkuntoiselta ja hoidetulta.

"Mennäänkö?" Lukas kysyi katsoen Emiliin. He olivat pysähtyneet hetkesi portille.

Emil nyökkäsi hieman epävarman näköisenä. Hopeahiuksinen poika nosti kätensä portin salvalle ja nosti sitä työntäen sen jälkeen portin auki. Emil yritti saada ilmeensä taas normaaliksi ja onnistui siinä melko hyvin. Lukas seurasi Emiliä, joka oli jo lähtenyt kävelemään asfaltoitua tietä pitkin koululle. Tästä se nyt alkaisi. Heidän elämänsä uudessa koulussa. Lukaksen edessä kävelevä Emil pyristi takkinsa helmaa hermostuneesti huolimatta jäisestä ilmeestään.

Lukas ja Emil astuivat kouluun sisään lasisista pariovista. Ensimmäinen asia, jonka he näkivät tullessaan sisään, olivat kolme erisuuntiin lähtevää käytävää. Yksi lähti suoraan eteenpäin ja toinen suoraan oikealle ja kolmas vasemmalle. Seinät olivat tylsän valkoiset ja lattia musta kuvioituna epämääräisillä värikkäillä raidantapaisilla. Oikealle lähtevän käytävän alkupäässä melkein pääovien vieressä oli vieraille varatut naulakot ja niiden takaa lähtivät kahdet portaat ylempään ja alempaan kerrokseen. Käytävän vastakkaisella seinällä oli suuri kuva koulurakennuksen kerroksista ja sen vieressä kartta.

Lukas suuntasi askeleensa kartan luokse Emil vanavedessään. Iso kuva kerroksista näytti heidän olevan ensimmäisessä kerroksessa ja näytti muuten koulussa olevan viisi kerrosta, jos kellarikerros laskettiin mukaan. Kuvan viereinen kartta kuvasi ensimmäistä kerrosta. Siihen oli piirretty kaikki käytävät ja huoneet, sekä muut tilat. Jokaisen huoneen kohdalla oli numero, joka vastasi huonetta ja luokkahuoneiden kohdalle oli myös kirjoitettu niissä opettava aine.

Lukas yritti etsiä kartasta rehtorinkansliaa. Kartta oli kaikesta huolimatta epäselvä ja hän ei onnistunut löytämään kansliaa tai edes opettajanhuonetta ensimmäisestä kerroksesta.

"Ei tässä kerroksessa. Kokeillaan seuraavaa", Lukas sanoi Emilille ja kääntyi oikealle suuntaavalle käytävälle kohti portaita.

He kävelivät portaat ylös ja tulivat uuden samanlaisen kartan luo kuin kerrosta alempana. Tällä kertaa kartta oli toisesta kerroksesta. Lukas ryhtyi taas etsimään rehtorinkansliaa kartalta. Miksi niiden piti olla niin epäselviä?

Lukas oli niin keskittynyt tutkimaan karttaa, ettei kuullut askelia takanaan, ennen kuin joku jo törmäsi häneen. Hän onnistui jotenkin pysymään pystyssä, hänellä oli itse asiassa hyvä tasapaino.

"Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus törmätä", tytön ääni sanoi. Lukas kääntyi häneen törmänneen tytön suuntaan.

"Ei mitään", Lukas vastasi tunteettomalla äänellä. Tyttö oli kumartunut nostamaan maasta pudonnutta laukkuaan. Tyttö nosti päätään ja ruskeat pitkät hiukset valahtivat pään sivulle ja hän hymyili vihreissä silmissään anteeksipyytävä katse. "Ei, kun oikeasti anteeksi, en katsonut eteeni" tyttö suoristautui sanojen myötä.

"Hei, oletteko te uusia? En ole nähnyt teitä ennen. Minä olen Elizabeta!" Elizabetaksi itsensä esitellyt ruskeahiuksinen tyttö kysyi. Hän nosti laukkunsa takaisin olalleen ja suoristi valkoisen paitansa helmaa.

Lukas ja Emil molemmat nyökkäsivät vastauksena Elizabetan kysymykseen ja kertoivat nimensä. Tytön silmät kirkastuivat: "Oih, tänne ei ole tullut uusia oppilaita pitkiin aikoihin. On mukavaa saada uusia oppilaita taas pitkän ajan jälkeen." Elizabetan katse siirtyi karttaan. "Etsittekö te jotain?" tyttö kysyi ja nyökäytti päätään kartan suuntaan. Liike sai pitkät ruskeat hiukset heilahtamaan. "Minä voin auttaa."

"Meidän pitäisi löytää rehtorinkanslia", Lukas vastasi ja Elizabeta nyökkäsi.

"Selvä. Rehtorinkanslia on opettajanhuoneen vieressä parin käytävän päässä täältä. Kulkekaa tästä ensin suoraan ja kääntykää sitten vasemmalle. Jatkakaa käytävän päähän ja sieltä oikealle. Heti ensimmäinen ovi. Siinä on myös kyltti, jossa lukee kanslia", tyttö kertoi ohjeet ja jatkoi sitten: "Näyttäisin muuten tietä, mutta minun pitää mennä. Olen jo nyt myöhässä."

"Eivätkö tunnit ala vasta yhdeksältä?" Emil kysyi.

"Mutta kellohan on-", Elizabeta aloitti, mutta katsoi sitten vastakkaisella seinällä olevaan kelloon. Se näytti kahtakymmentä vaille yhdeksää. "Beilschmidt…", Elizabeta mutisi kasvojen ilmeen muuttuessa samalla vaaralliseksi. "Minä vielä tapan Gilin… Hän ei selviä tästä hengissä… Miten? Pitää vaihtaa kännykän suojakoodi… Gilbert Beilschmidt sinä olet niin kuollut", tyttö mutisi itsekseen. Lukakselle tuli tunne, ettei tällä Gilbert Beilschmidtillä olisi aika kuumat paikat. Jokin Elizabetassa kertoi, ettei häntä kannattanut ärsyttää.

"Minulle tuli äkkiä tärkeä asia toimitettavaksi. Pitää tästä mennä!" Elizabeta sanoi ja kääntyi kohti käytävää. Ennen kuin tyttö pyrähti juoksuun, hän kääntyi vielä Lukakseen ja Emiliin päin ja huikkasi: "Jos näette missään egoistista albiinoa, niin kertokaa minulle!" Tälle Gilbertille olisi tosiaan tulossa kuumat paikat.

"No, meidän kannatta varmaan mennä sinne rehtorin luo", Emil sanoi ja lähti Elizabetan neuvomaan suuntaa. Lukas seurasi pikkuveljeään.

Hetken päästä he saapuivat mustan oven luo, jossa oli maitolasi-ikkuna. Ikkunan alapuolella oli kyltti, jossa kerrottiin, että oven takana oli rehtorin kanslia. Parin metrin päässä oli samanlainen ovi, mutta siinä luki kanslian sijaan opettajanhuone.

Lukas kohotti kätensä koputtaakseen kanslian oveen. Pienen ajan kuluttua oven tuli avaamaan pitkä, melko vanha mies, jolla oli pitkät vaaleat hiukset.

"Hei, tulkaa sisään", mies, oletettavasti rehtori, sanoi ja siirtyi päästääkseen veljekset sisään. Rehtorinkanslia oli melko iso. Seinät olivat samaa tylsää valkoista ja lattia sama kuin käytävälläkin. Seiniä reunustivat mustat hyllyt ja laatikostot. Ovea vastapäätä oli musta työpöytä, jolle oli kasattu papereita siisteiksi pinoiksi. Pöydän takana oli tuoli ja ikkuna.

"Minä olen Gerhart Beilschmidt, rehtori", mies sanoi ja kiersi pöytänsä taakse. "Istukaa", hän jatkoi ja osoitti tuoleja työpöydän edessä. Lukas ja Emil tottelivat ja istuivat tuoleihin.

"Te olette Lukas Bondevik ja Emil Steilsson", se ei ollut kysymys. "Uudet oppilaat", rehtori Beilschmidt lisäsi. Lukas ja Emil nyökkäsivät vastaukseksi.

"Te tarvitsette lukujärjestyksenne. Pieni hetki", rehtori sanoi ja alkoi kaivella tarkasti järjesteltyjä paperipinkkojaan. Hetken päästä hän ojensi veljeksille kummallekin paperin.

"Meillä ei ole tarjota teille koulun karttoja, koska meillä ei ole niitä. Aineen kohdalla kuitenkin lukee luokan numero. Katsokaa seinäkartoista", rehtori Beilschmidt selitti.

Samassa kanslian ovi levähti auki ja sisään touhusi melko vanha mies iloinen ilme kasvoillaan. Miehellä oli sekaiset, kiharat tummanruskeat hiukset ja innostuksesta tuikkivat meripihkan väriset silmät.

"Geeeeerhaaaartttt!" mies huusi innostuneella äänellä. Rehtorin ilme muuttui välittömästi ärsyyntyneeksi.

"Romulus…", rehtori mutisi ja näytti entistä ärsyyntyneemmältä, mutta samalla ikään kuin alistuneelta kohtaloonsa.

"Geeeeerhaaaartt! Arvaa mitä?" Romulukseksi kutsuttu mies huudahti iloissaan. Gerhart vain pyöräytti silmiään, mutta Romulus ei näyttänyt välittävän, tai huomaavan.

"Äsken näin tosi hyvännäköisen naisen! Hän oli tosi kaunis!" ruskeahiuksinen mies riemuitsi. Vaaleahiuksinen taas näytti kyllästyneeltä, aivan kuin tätä tapahtuisi kokoajan ja olisi kuullut samat jutut aina vaan uudestaan.

"Sanoin hänelle, että hän on tosi kaunis ja arvaa mitä!"

"No?" Gerhart mutisi.

"Se kaunis nainen suostui treffeille!"

"Te voitte mennä", rehtori sanoi Lukakselle ja Emilille. Veljekset nousivat tuoleiltaan ja poistuivat kansliasta.

* * *

"Mitä sinulla on nyt?" Lukas kysyi Emililtä.

Emil tutki hetken lukujärjestystään. "Matematiikkaa. Sinulla?" Emil vastasi esittäen sen jälkeen Lukakselle vastavuoroisen kysymyksen.

"Englantia, kaksoistunti", Lukas totesi tarkkailtuaan lukujärjestystä hetken. Häneltä oli jäänyt päivän ensimmäinen tunti, biologia, väliin.

"Nyt pitää vielä etsiä luokat", Emil sanoi ja katsoi lukujärjestystään uudestaan. "Minulla on luokassa 147."

"441", Lukas sanoi ja jatkoi: "Nähdään niillä pääovilla, kun välitunti alkaa."

Emil nyökkäsi ja lähti toiseen suuntaan.

* * *

Lukas käveli neljännen kerroksen käytäviä. Seinillä olevista kartoista ei ollut mitään hyötyä. Tunnin alkuun oli vain muutama minuutti eikä hän ollut vieläkään löytänyt luokkaa.

"Hei, oletko eksyksissä?" joku kysyi äidillisellä äänellä. Lukas nyökkäsi hitaasti.

"Haluatko, että autan?", ääni kysyi ja Lukas kääntyi äänen suuntaan. Hänen takanaan seisoi tyttö, jolla oli siniset silmät, vaaleat, lyhyet hiukset ja niissä sininen panta. Tytöllä oli yllään vaaleat farkut ja vaaleankeltainen kukkakuvioinen paita ja, tuota, hyvin runsas rintavarustus. Lukas piti katseessa tyynesti kuitenkin tytön lempeissä kasvoissa.

"Oletko uusi oppilas?" vaaleahiuksinen tyttö kysyi kallistaen päätään sivulle.

"Olen", Lukas vastasi kysymykseen.

"Minä olen Yekaterina Brakinginskaya, mutta sano Katyusha!" tyttö esitteli itsensä iloisesti.

"Lukas. Pitäisi löytää englanninluokka", Lukas sanoi Katyushalle. Tyttö vaikutti melko mukavalta.

"Minä voin saattaa sinut sinne! Tule, Lukas!" Katyusha sanoi ja lähti kävelemään Lukaksen edellä pitäen samalla outoa "boing"- ääntä.

* * *

"Tässä!" Katyusha hihkaisi ja osoitti mustaa ovea, jonka ylänurkassa oli numero 441. Luokan eteen oli kokoontunut muutamia oppilaita.

"Kiitos Katyusha", Lukas sanoi ja käveli lähemmäs ovea, muttei kuitenkaan lähelle muita ihmisiä.

"Ei tarvitse kiitellä! Minun pitää nyt mennä! До побачення, Lukas!" vaaleahiuksinen tyttö hiukkasi ja kääntyi ympäri lähtien puolijuoksua toiseen suuntaan oudon äänen säestämänä.

Kello soi melkein heti ja Lukas valui muiden oppilaiden mukana luokkaan sisään. Luokan seinät olivat samaa valkoista kuin muuallakin koulussa ja samoin lattia oli musta. Kuin rehtorinkansliassakin kaikki huonekalut olivat mustia: opettajan työpöytä, siisteihin riveihin asetellut pöydät ja jopa tuolit ja yhdellä seinällä olevat kaapit. Miksi kaikkialla oli vain valkoista ja mustaa? Liitutaulu sentään oli tummanvihreä.

Kaikki muut oppilaat ajautuivat heti omille paikoilleen, mutta opettaja käski Lukaksen jäädä luokan eteen. Opettaja käski Lukaksen esittelemään itsensä luokalle. Lukas teki työtä käskettyä, tuntien olonsa kuitenkin epämukavaksi kaikkien katseiden porautuessa suoraan häneen.

Lyhyen esittelyn jälkeen, johon sisältyi oikeastaan pelkkä nimi, opettaja antoi Lukakselle kirjat ja istutti hänet luokan keskivaiheille vapaalle paikalle hiljaisen mustahiuksisen aasialaisen näköisen pojan viereen.

Kaksoistunti kului ongelmitta ja Lukas sai tehdä muistiinpanojaan rauhassa. Hän oli tyytyväinen, että oli saanut vierustoverikseen ihmisen, joka ei pitänyt kokoajan hirveää meteliä ja antoi hänelle omaa rauhaa. Eikä etenkään kuiskaillut hänelle loukkauksia tai lähetellyt häntä pilkkaavia lappuja ympäri luokkaa.

* * *

Englannin kaksoistunnin loputtua Lukas lähti kävelemään takaisin portaiden luokse. Hän palasi takaisin pääoven edessä olevan kartan eteen. Siellä hän näki Emilin jo odottavan häntä.

"Hei, Emil", Lukas sanoi ja pysähtyi pikkuveljensä viereen.

"Hei, Lukas", Emil tervehti häntä ja käänsi katseensa sitten karttaan. "Mistä täältä oikein pitäisi löytää se ruokala?" Emil kysyi turhautuneella äänellä. Lukas kääntyi myös kartan puoleen. Se näytti ruokalan olevan jossain toisella puolella ensimmäistä kerrosta. Olikin eri asia, miten sinne pitäisi löytää siitä paikasta, jossa he nyt seisoivat.

"Se on tuolla", Lukas sanoi ja painoi sormensa ruokalan kohdalle kartassa.

"Ja sinne pitäisi löytää tuon kartan ohjeiden avulla?" Emil kysyi epäilevästi.

"Siltä vaikuttaa", Lukas vastasi ääni tyhjänä. Emil huokasi ääneen. "Ei kai auta muuta kuin kävellä ja etsiä." Lukas nyökkäsi pienesti pikkuveljelleen ja lähti sitten kävelemään suoraan eteenpäin pääovilta suuntaavaa käytävää. Se vaikutti nopeimmalta reitiltä, mutta koulun karttoihin ei voinut todellakaan luottaa.

"Tule lille bror", Lukas sanoi ja sai Emilin irvistämään pienesti. Lukas katsoi veljeään kasvoillaan tyhjä ilme, mutta Emil tunnisti sen kysyväksi.

"Älä kutsu minua pikkuveljeksi koulussa", Emil mutisi.

"Miksen?" Lukas kysyi kohottaen tällä kertaa vähän toista kulmakarvaansa.

"Se on noloa. Se saa minut näyttämään pikkulapselta", Emil mumisi vastaukseksi.

"Ja mitä pahaa siinä on?" Lukas kysyi jatkaessaan kävelyä käytävää pitkin. Emilin irvistys suurentui hieman.

"Koska minä en enää ole pikkulapsi", Emil risti käsivartensa rinnalleen.

Lukas hymähti itsekseen. Hänelle Emil tulisi olemaan aina _pikku_veli. "Mikset sitten kutsuisi minua isoveljeksi?" Lukas kysyi muka viattomasti. Hän yritti Emilin saada kutsumaan itseään isoveljeksi. Emil ei ollut kutsunut häntä isoveljeksi sitten sen kun oli ollut pikkulapsi. Joskus kun Emil oli allapäin tai surullinen hän käytti Lukaksesta tätä nimitystä. Lukas ei halunnut Emilin sanovan häntä isoveljeksi vain silloin kuin oli surullinen. Emil tuhahti.

"En."

"Sano se."

"Enkä."

"Store bror."

"Ei."

"Emil, älä viitsi. Sano se."

"En. Se saa minut kuulostamaan vielä enemmän pikkulapselta."

"Vielä sinä sanot sen, _lille bror_."

Lukas kääntyi juuri käytävän päässä olevasta risteyksestä, kun joku hyppäsi hänen eteensä. Hän joutui pysähtymään äkisti, ettei olisi törmännyt vastaantulijaan.

"Ups!" vastaantulija huudahti.

Lukas ei vastannut mitään vaan nosti katseensa vastaantulijaan. Tämä oli pitkä poika pukeutuneena farkkuihin ja punaiseen pitkähihaiseen paitaan. Toisella olkapäällä roikkui reppu. Lukas nosti katseensa ylös pojan kasvoihin. Kasvoille oli liimaantunut leveä virnistys ja merensiniset silmät loistivat innostuneina ja täynnä elämää. Pojan vaaleat hiukset sojottivat kaikkiin mahdollisiin suuntiin.

… Merensiniset silmät … Vaaleat sojottavat hiukset… Lukas tunsi sydämensä melkein hyppäävän kurkkuun. Hän ei kuitenkaan antanut sen näkyä, vaan piti kasvoillaan ilmeettömän naamion. Tämä oli se unen poika.

"Hej! Oletteko te uusia? Tai pakkohan teidän olla, kun en ole nähnyt teitä aikaisemmin!" sinisilmäinen poika hihkui, luojan kiitos, keskeyttäen Lukaksen ajatukset. "Tino, Berw! Tulkaa, täällä on ne uudet oppilaat!" poika huusi kääntäen päätään suuntaan, josta oli tullut.

"Tullaan!" kuului iloinen vastaushuuto ja sen jälkeen kahdet askeleet. Toiset kevyemmät ja toiset raskaammat. Hetken päästä kulman takaa jo ilmaantui kaksi muuta poikaa. Molemmilla pojista oli vaaleat hiukset, mutta toinen oli todella pitkä ja toinen todella lyhyt, jopa vähän lyhyempi kuin Emil, joka oli Lukasta lyhyempi.

"Hei! Hauska tavata!" hihkaisi lyhyt poika sinertävänvioletit silmät hehkuen innosta. "Minä olen Tino!" poika esitteli itsensä ja ojensi kätensä. Tinoksi itsensä esitellyt kätteli ensin Lukasta, sitten Emiliä.

"Tässä on Berwald!" villihiuksinen poika huusi ja tuuppasi pitkää poikaa eteenpäin. Pitkä poika, Berwald, loi poikaan jäätävän tuijotuksen. Pojan tuijotus oli jotain aivan omaa luokkaansa. Lukas ei ollut ennen nähnyt kenelläkään sellaista tuijotusta. Se oli suorastaan pelottava.

"T'mä id'ootti 'n M'th'as", Berwald sanoi ja työnsi puolestaan toista poikaa. Villihiuksinen poika, Mathias, vain nauroi.

"Niin minä olen Mathias!" Mathias hihkui.

"Lukas", Lukas sanoi ja tuijotti Mathiasta jokseenkin epäuskoisena, Miten joku saattoi olla noin äänekäs?

"Emil", Emil esitteli itsensä ja tuijotti Mathiasta sama ajatus mielessään kuin Lukaksella, ainakin hopeahiuksisen ilmeestä päätellen.

"Hauskaa tavata!" Mathias huusi virnistäen leveästi.

"Hei, ettekö haluaisi syödä meidän kanssamme?" Tino kysyi toiveikas ilme kasvoillaan.

"Ihan miten vaan", Lukas sanoi ja Emil nyökkäsi. He lähtivät kävelemään kolmikon mukana Mathiaksen ja Tinon puhellessa heidän matkallaan ruokalaan.

* * *

Ruokala oli iso neliön muotoinen tila, jonka yhdellä seinällä oli rivissä ikkunoita. Seinät olivat samanlaiset kuin muuallakin koulussa, samoin lattiat. Pöydät olivat mustia, kuten kaikki muutkin huonekalut.

Viisikko suuntasi tiensä pitkälle tiskille, jonka molemmissa päissä oli kasat valkoisia tarjottimia, lautasia ja aterimia sekä laseja. He alkoivat valikoida syötäväänsä tiskiltä. Lukas huomasi ruuan ei niin houkuttelevaksi ja samoin Emil. He tyytyivät leipään ja päärynöihin. Berwald ja Tino ottivat muutakin leivän ja hedelmän lisäksi. Tinolla oli jotain kanan näköistä ja Berwaldilla kalan. Mathias taas lastasi lautasensa täyteen kaikkea mahdollista niiden epämääräisestä ulkomuodosta huolimatta ja virnisti, kun kaikki muut tuijottivat häntä epäuskoisesti.

He pujottelivat melko täyden ruokalan läpi pyöreään pöytään lähelle ikkunaseinää. Lukas laski tarjottimensa sille puollelle pöytää, josta näki ikkunoista ulos. Emil asettui hänen vasemmalle puolelleen. Emilin viereen tarjottimen laski Tino. Mathias läjäytti tarjottimensa Lukaksen toiselle puolelle, Lukaksen ärsytykseksi. Mathias virnisti Lukakselle. Lukas tuijotti toista ilmeettömänä. Berwaldille jäävä paikka oli Tinon ja Mathiaksen välissä. Berwald suuntasi karmivan tuijotuksensa hetkeksi Mathiakseen, mutta istui kuitenkin alas hieman lähemmäs Tinoa, kuin Mathiasta.

"No mistä te tulette?" Tino viritteli keskustelua.

"Stjørdalista", Lukas vastasi.

"Oi, minä tiedän sen paikan!" Tino hihkaisi innoissaan. "Minä tulen muuten Suomesta. Meidän perheemme muutti tänne, mitä, noin viisi vuotta sitten", Tino selitti innoissaan.

"Minä tulen Tanskasta!" Mathias liittyi mukaan keskusteluun. "Me muutettiin tänne kun olin vielä ihan pieni! Me ollaan Berwaldin kanssa tunnettu ihan päiväkodista!" villihiuksinen tanskalainen kertoi ja yritti kaapata Berwaldin halaukseen, mutta Berwaldin jäätävä tuijotus muuttui pojan mielen ja tyytyi sen sijaan huudahtamaan: "Berw! Älä viitsi! Me ollaan oltu parhaita kavereita päiväkodista!" Pidemmän pojan tuijotuksen muuttuessa vieläkin jäätävämmäksi, vaikutti siltä, että "parhaat ystävät"- jutun täytyi olla melko yksipuolista.

Berwald käänsi katseensa nyt Lukakseen ja Emiliin päin. "M'n' t'len R'ots'sta", Berwald sanoi.

"Mitä ainetta teillä on seuraavaksi?" Tino kysyi yrittäen saada aikalailla kuolleen keskustelun taas heräämään. Lukas ja Emil molemmat kaivoivat lukujärjestyksensä esiin.

"Äidinkieltä ja kirjallisuutta", Lukas vastasi katseltuaan lukujärjestystä hetken.

"Hei, Lukas meillä on samaa ainetta!" Mathias riemuitsi ja nappasi Lukaksen lukujärjestyksen käsiinsä. Lukas yritti saada sen takaisin, mutta Mathias nojautui Berwaldiin päin, joka siirtyi kauemmas tanskalaisesta lähemmäs Tinoa.

"Meillä on myös sama historia ja liikunta ja biologia!" Mathias sanoi ja ojensi nyt Lukaksen lukujärjestyksen takaisin tälle. Lukaksella olisi siis neljä samaa ainetta kuin tuolla äänekkäällä tanskalaispojalla. Lukaksen teki mieli lyödä päänsä pöytään. Mathias ärsytti häntä jo nyt.

"Oletteko jo syöneet?" Tino kysyi muilta. Suomalainen oli itse tyhjentänyt lautasensa melkein kokonaan. Lukas nyökkäsi. Emilkin mutisi jotain myöntävää. Hän ei ollut koskenutkaan ruokaansa.

"Jep!" Mathias sanoi virnistäen. Tanskalainen oli tyhjentänyt koko ruokakasan. Lukas ihmetteli miten se oli edes mahdollista.

"Mennään sitten", Tino sanoi nousten samalla pöydästä kohti astiakärryä.

* * *

Kaikki viisi seisoivat nyt ruokalan ulkopuolella.

"Meillä olisi vielä puolituntia ennen tuntien alkua. Haluaisitteko kierrellä koulua?" Tino kysyi hymyillen.

Lukas tai Emil ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään, ennen kuin Mathias tarttui molempia ranteista ja lähti kuljettamaan perässään. Lukas vetäisi ranteensa toisen otteesta ja loi tanskalaiseen murhaavan tuijotuksen. Mathias ei edes näyttänyt huomaavan lyhyemmän pojan tuijotusta.

"Mennään nyt!" Mathias sanoi ja jatkoi yksin joukon kärjessä veljesten riuhtaistua itsensä hänen otteestaan.

Matkalla ympäri koulua Mathias ja Tino hoitivat puhumisen. He osoittelivat ovia ja kertoivat mitä sen takaa löytyi. Oppilaiden kohdalla he kertoivat nimen ja jotain pieniä kuulemiaan perustietoja. He ohittivat juuri melko isoa laumaa oppilaita, kun yksi juoksi suoraan heitä päin. Miksi kaikki juoksivat tänään päin? No oli päin juokseminen parempaa kuin suoralta kädeltä luonnonoikuksi tai hulluksi tuomitseminen.

"Moi Ivan!" Tino hihkaisi pitkälle heitä päin juosseelle pojalle. Pojan hopeaan taittuvat vaaleat hiukset olivat sotkussa ja violeteissa silmissä loisti pelko.

"Ei niin kovaa Tino", Ivan hyssytti ja kumartui alemmas.

Tinon silmiin levisi ymmärrys. "Nataliako…?" Tino kysyi. Ivan nyökkäsi.

"Ivan! большой Брат! Tule tänne!" kuului huuto ja oppilasjoukon toiselta laidalta juoksi vaaleahiuksinen, todella paljon Ivanin näköinen tyttö. Ivanin kasvojen ilme muuttui kauhistuneeksi.

"Pitää mennä. до свидания, Tino. Nähdään", Ivan lähti juoksemaan käytävää pitkin tytön, ilmeisesti Natalian, seuratessa perässä. Lukas huomasi Berwaldin tuijottavan Ivanin katoavaa selkää jokseenkin murhaavasti.

"Se oli Ivan", Tino selitti hymyille. "Tuo tyttö taas oli Natalia… Hänellä on, hmm, erikoinen suhde isoveljeensä…", suomalainen jatkoi puistellen päätään.

"Ei Ivan yleensä ole tuollainen. Oikeasti Ivan on itse asiassa aika karmiva", Mathias totesi iloisesti.

"Ei Ivan ole karmiva…", Tino mutisi, "Vain väärinymmärretty."

"Niin, niin. Kysypä vaikka siltä virolaiselta kaveriltasi", Mathias työnsi Tinon vastaväitteen syrjään. "Tino puolustaa aina Ivania. En kyllä ymmärrä miksi … Onko pikku Tino ihastunut?" tanskalainen jatkoi ilkikurinen virne naamallaan. Tino punastui ja katsoi pois.

"En… Ivan ja minä ollaan vain kavereita", suomalaisen puna syveni hänen mutistessaan.

Mathias nauroi ja Berwaldin katse muuttui vieläkin jäisemmäksi.

"Tuo kiinalainen tuolla", Mathias osoitti oppilasjoukon keskellä seisovaa lyhyttä poikaa, joka oli sitonut hiuksensa poninhännälle niskaan ja näytti räyhäävän pidemmällä mustahiuksiselle pojalle, joka näytti muka niin viatonta naamaa. "Hän on Yao Wang. Hänellä on kokonainen lauma sisaruksia. Tuo mustahiuksinen, jolle Yao huutaa on Yong Soo, meidän kanssa samalla vuosikurssilla. Yao on nyt viimeisellä vuodella", tanskalainen selitti. "Ja tuo tuolla", tällä kertaa Mathias osoitti poikaa, joka seisoi vähän matkan päässä Yaosta ja Yong Soosta seinään nojaten. Pojan kasvoilla oli mitäänsanomaton ilme. "Hän on Kaoru, yksi Yaon veljistä. Aika outo tyyppi. Meitä kaksi vuotta nuorempi." Kaoru nosti katseensa kuullessaan nimensä. Kasvot edelleen ilmeettöminä poika käänsi katseensa viisikon suuntaan ja antoi katseensa liukua jokaisen yli. Lukas oli varma, että Kaorun katse pysähtyi pidemmäksi aikaa Emiliin kuin muihin.

"Mitä jos jatketaan matkaa", Emil pisti väliin kuulostaen hieman kiusaantuneelta. Hänkin oli ilmeisesti huomannut Kaorun tuijotuksen.

"Selvä", Tino sanoi ja alkoi kävellä eteenpäin muiden seuratessa ja Mathiaksen kiiruhtaessa suomalaisen ohi johtoon.

* * *

"Tässä on kuvisluokka!" Mathias ilmoitti ja osoitti ovea, jonka vierestä alkoi lasinen vitriiniseinä, joka oli täynnä erilaisia töitä. Töiden takaa näki luokkaan sisälle. Samaa tylsää mustavalkoista. Oven toiselle puolelle, sinne missä ei ollut vitriiniseinää, oli kokoontunut pieni joukko oppilaita.

"Eduard!" Tino kiljaisi tunnistettuaan yhden oppilaista.

"Tino!" huusi silmälasipäinen, vaaleahiuksinen poika. Tino juoksi suoraan silmälasipäisen pojan luo, joka ilmeisesti oli Eduard. Molempien kasvoille levisi leveä virnistys ja pojat läpsäyttivät kämmenensä yhteen kuin kakkosluokkalaiset.

"Ei ollakaan nähty tänään", Eduard sanoi ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan muihin.

"Eduard, tässä on uudet oppilaat: Lukas ja Emil!", Tino esitteli osoittaen ensin Lukasta, sitten Emiliä.

"Hei, minä olen Eduard, kuten varmaan kuulittekin", Eduard tervehti ja vilkaisi samalla syrjäsilmällä Tinoa. Suomalainen vain näytti kieltä toiselle pojalle. Tino näytti muuttuvan täysin pikkulapseksi Eduardin seurassa."Tässä ovat Toris ja Raivis", Eduard sanoi ja siirtyi niin, että hänen takanaan seisovat kaksi poikaa saattoi nähdä.

"Hei", sanoi pidempi poika, jolla oli olkapääpituiset ruskeat hiukset ja vihreät silmät. Lyhyin pojista näytti pelokkaalta ja nypläsi paitansa reunaa hermostuneesti. Poika nosti violettien silmiensä katseen helmastaan. "Hei, olen Raivis", poika sanoi ujosti.

"Hei", sanoivat Lukas ja Emil molemmat.

"Missä Feeliks on?" Tino kysyi katsoen ruskeahiuksista, Torista. "Eikö hän ole yleensä teidän kanssanne?"

Toris nyökkäsi. "Feeliksin pitäisi tulla ihan koh-", Toriksen lause jäi kesken kun käytävältä kuului kova huuto: "Toooooooorrriiiiiiiiiiiissssss!"

Lukas näki jotain, mitä ei ollut todellakaan olettanut näkevänsä. Käytävää pitkin juoksi vaaleahiuksinen poika. Jos sitä näkyä nyt pojaksi pystyi sanomaan. Tällä pojalla oli päällään farkkuinen minihame, vaaleanpunanainen, pitkähihainen leveäkaula-aukkoinen paita. Pojan vaaleista hiuksista pieni tukko oli sidottu vaaleanpunaisella pallopompulalla.

Poika kapsahti suoraan Toriksen kaulaan ja vinkui: "Tooooooorriiiiiiiissss." Toris näytti nolostuvan ja huokasi punastuen hieman. "Feeliks", Toris sanoi.

Feeliks huomasi Lukaksen ja Emilin ja pujahti Toriksen selän taakse. "Feeliks tässä ovat Lukas ja Emil", Toris sanoi osittaen veljeksiä. Feeliks siirtyi nyt toisen pojan viereen roikkuen silti edelleen puoliksi Toriksessa.

"Oottekste niiku, siis ne uudet oppilaat?" Feeliks kysyi uteliaasti. Lukas nyökkäsi hieman hämmentyneenä Feeliksen käytöksestä ja erityisesti ulkonäöstä. Se ei näyttänyt yllättävän ketään muuta häntä ja Emiliä lukuun ottamatta.

"Siis niinku nii siistii! Mä on niiku Feeliks!" Feeliks hihkaisi.

"Eduard! Sano Mathiakselle, että Ivan ei ole karmiva!" Tino näytti käyvän jonkinlaista väittelyä tanskalaisen kanssa ja osoitti Mathiasta haastavasti

Eduard näytti hetken yllättyneeltä, muuta virnisti sitten ilkikurisesti Tinolle. "Pikku Tino puolustaa taas Ivania. Taitaa olla pikkuinen Tinonen ihan pihkassa." Tino muuttui punaiseksi ja Eduard sai ystävänsä kyynärpäästä kylkeensä. "Enkä. Sano tuolle tanskalaiselle, ettei Ivan ole karmiva."

Eduardin kasvot muuttuivat vakaviksi. "Tino, Ivan on karmiva. Sillä venäläisellä ei ole kaikki kotona", virolainen poika sanoi ja katsoi ympärilleen kuin varmistuakseen, ettei Ivan ollut lähettyvillä.

Toris puuttui puheeseen: "Eduard, älä sano tuollaista ääneen." Toriksen kasvoilla oli pelokas ilme.

"Siis jos Ivan niiku tulee, mä niiku todellakin suojelen sua Toris!" Feeliks pisti väliin astuen nyt ystävänsä eteen.

"Puhuiko joku minusta?" kuului lapsellisen suloinen ääni. Sama pitkä venäläispoika, jonka he olivat vain hetki sitten nähneet juoksevan kuin henkensä edestä käveli nyt heitä kohti. Ivan pysähtyi Raiviksen taakse ja laski kätensä pojan olkapäille. Ivan hymyili suloisesti. "привет", Ivan sanoi.

"Olenko minä sitten karmiva, da?" Ivan kysyi kalistaen päätään hymyillen suloisesti. Raivis oli jo avaamassa suunsa, mutta Eduard läimäisi kätensä tämän suun eteen.

Feeliks katsoi Ivania haastavasti. "Jos sä niiku kosket Torikseen sä niiku saat mut sun vastaan. Sä et niiku koske mun Torikseen!" Feeliks risti käsivartensa ja tuijotti Ivania. Ivan vain hymyili Feeliksille siirappisen suloista hymyään, joka ei ylettynyt silmiin. Toris taas oli karahtanut punaiseksi Feeliksen sanoessa "mun Toris". Raivis oli alkanut täristä pelosta Ivanin vieläkin pidellessä nuorempaa poikaa olkapäistä.

"No mutta hei Tino", Ivan sanoi tällä kertaa oikeasti ystävällisesti.

"Hei Ivan", Tino näytti iloiselta vastatessaan Ivanille. Suomalaisen kasvoille nousi uudestaan pieni puna Eduardin katsoessa häntä merkitsevästi. "Pääsit ilmeisesti Nataliasta jo eroon?"

"Da", Ivan vastasi.

"Eikö hän roiku kannoilla yleensä pidempään?" Tino kysyi yllättyneenä. Ivan nyökkäsi.

"Hei eiköhän jatketa matkaa…", Mathias ehdotti katsoen sivusilmällä Berwaldia. Ruotsalainen tuijotti Tinolle hymyilevää Ivania murhaavatsi.

"Mennään vaan", Emil sanoi ja lähti kiireesti kävelemään eteenpäin. Lukas lähti seuraamaan perässä.

* * *

He kävelivät taas hyvän matkaa ympäri koulua Tinon ja Mathiaksen jutellessa. He saapuivat nyt liikuntasalin luokse. He olivat juuri menemässä sen ohi, kun kulman takaa ilmestyi kolme poikaa juosten.

"Beilschmidt!" Mathias huudahti virnistäen.

"Køhler!" huusi valkohiuksinen ja punasilmäinen poika ja virnisti takaisin tanskalaiselle.

Pojat pysähtyivät heidän kohdalleen. Albiinopoika paiskasi kätensä Mathiaksen olkapäälle virnistäen villisti. Mathias virnisti takaisin ja nauroi. "Mitäs juomakamu?" tanskalainen kysyi nauraen. Mahtavaa, tanskalainen oli siis sekä äänekäs ärsyttävä ja vielä juoppo. Albiino nauroi naurua, joka kuulosti enemmän sihinältä.

"Ksesesesee, liitytkö lasilliselle lauantaina Køhler?" albiino kysyi ja loi samalla katseen kahteen muuhun poikaan osittaen samalla toisella kädellään, joka ei ollut tanskalaisen olalla, kahta muuta poikaa. Pojista toinen, vihreäsilmäinen ja ruskeahiuksinen, hymyili iloisesti ja toinen, sinisilmäinen blondi, jonka laineikkaat hiukset ulottuivat olkapäille, vinkkasi silmää. Berwald tarttui Tinoa hihasta ja veti vähän poispäin saapuneesta kolmikosta.

Mathias nauroi äänekkäästi ja sanoi: "Ja, totta kai! Mihin aikaan?"

"Sama aika kuin viimeksikin", albiino virnisti vastaukseksi.

"Tulevatko nämä, ah, uudet ystäväsikin mukaan?" kysyi vaaleahiuksinen vahvalla ranskalaisaksentilla katsellen Lukasta ja Emiliä arvioivasti.

"Ei", Lukas vastasi heti.

"Miksei?" Mathias kysyi kääntyen niin, että albiinon käsi putosi hänen hartioiltaan. Tanskalaisen kasvoilla oli hämmentynyt ilme.

"Alaikäisiä. Emil on vasta viisitoista ja minä täytän kahdeksantoista vasta kuukauden päästä", Lukas selitti.

"Aww, älä viitsi Lukas! Ei se haittaa!" Mathias pyyhkäisi koko selityksen syrjään. "Tulkaa!"

"Ei kiinnosta", Hän ei varmasti päästäisi Emiliä minnekään baariin. Eikä häntä itseään kiinnostanut pätkääkään.

Mathias esitti loukkaantunutta hetken, mutta palasi sitten normaaliin virnistykseensä.

"Oh, mutta emmehän ole edes esitelleet itseämme", ranskalaispoika sanoi muuttaen aihetta.

"¡Hola! Minä olen Antonio!" ruskeahiuksinen esitteli itsensä ja kasvojen hymy leveni. Antonio vilkutti iloisesti.

"Minä olen MAHTAVA Gilbert! Teillä on kunnia tavata itse mahatavuus!" albiino kajautti ja virnisti. Mathias mumisi jotain siitä, ettei Gilbert ollut yhtämahtava kuin hän, mutta albiino ei kuullut tanskalaisen sanoja.

"Oh, mutta minä olen Francis", blondi sanoi ja astui lähemmäs tarjoten Lukakselle kättään. Lukas katsoi kättä hetken epäillen. Hän kumminkin tarttui siihen. He kättelivät ja kun hän oli vetämässä käättään pois Francis tarttui siihen tiukemmin. Ranskalainen nosti sen nopealla liikkeellä ylös ja vinkkasi sitten Lukakselle silmää. Lukas yritti vetää kätensä toisensa otteesta onnistumatta. Francis väläytti viettelevän hymyn ja painoi sitten nopean suudelman kädelle ja nykäsi kädestä niin, että Lukas joutui lähemmäs ranskaliasta. Francis kietoi nopeasti kätensä toisen ympärille. Lukas yritti rimpuilla irti, mutta ei saanut ranskalaisen otetta vieläkään itsestään. Ranskalaisen kädet liukuivat alemmas. Lukas tunsi kädet nyt takapuolensa päällä ja sai viimein riuhtaistua itsensä ransakalaisen otteesta. Francis sai Lukakselta jäisen katseen ja lyönnin.

Ranskalainen vain nauroi ja hieroi poskeaan: "Onhonhon." Franciksen katse siirtyi Emiliin ja Lukas loi ranskalaiseen katseen, joka olisi voinut vaikka tappaa siirtyen samalla Emilin eteen. Emil näytti kauhistuneelta ja perääntyi pari askelta.

"Ksesesee, Francis! Jätä nuo uudet oppilaat rauhaa!" Gilbert nauroi. "Säästä pervoilusi sille puskakulmakarva-britille."

"Onhonhon, pitäähän sitä välillä vähän hauskaakin pitää, vai mitä?" ranskalainen naurahti. "Ei en minä Arthuria unohda, en."

Kauempaa käytävältä kuului juoksuaskelia. Gilbert, Francis ja Antonio katsoivat toisiinsa. Kaikkien kasvoille kohosi jokseenkin huolestunut ilme. Erityisesti Gilbert näytti huolestuneelta.

"GIL!" kuului huuto. "Minä tiedän, että te olette siellä!"

Kulman takaa ilmetyi Elizabeta juosten kohti kolmikkoa. Kaikki kalpenivat nähdessään Elizabetan. Gilbert oli niin valkoinen kuin albiino voi ylipäätänsä olla. "Se on Liza. Meidät on löydetty", albiino kuiskasi ja kääntyi sitten juoksevaan tyttöön päin.

"Hei Liza", Gilbert aloitti yrittäen saada kasvojensa virnistyksen pysymään.

"Gil, minä tapan sinut", Elizabeta sanoi vaarallisesti. Gilbert alkoi hitaasti perääntyä ja loi nopean silmäyksen kahteen ystväänsä. Francis ja Antonio nyökkäsivät ja pyrähtivät sitten kaikki juoksuun.

"Älkää edes yrittäkö! Minä saan teidät vielä kiinni!" Elizabeta huusi ja jatkoi kolmikon jahtaamista.

Mathias nauroi kovaan äänen. "Se oli Bad Touch Trio. Ei kannata törmätä pimeällä kujalla."

"Fr'ncis 'n l'kain'n p'rvo", Berwald mutisi. Lukas oli täysin samaa mieltä ruotsalaisen kanssa.

"He onnistuvat aina jotenkin suututtamaan Elizabetan. Gilbert on ottanut elämäntehtäväkseen ärsyttää muita. Hänen suosituin kohteensa on tuo unkarilaistyttö, Elizabeta", Tino selitti hymyillen.

"Jatketaanko?"

* * *

AN: Joo jäi nyt sitten vähän tällaiseen kohtaan. Hahmot oli varmaan aika OOC, jos oli niin anteeksi. Mulla on ensi viikolla sen konsertin lisäksi vielä leiri niin en ehdi kirjoittaa ihan hirveästi, mutta yritän saada seuraavan luvun mahdoliisimman nopeasti. Ja anteeksi kun en oikein osaa kirjoitaa PolLiettiä... tuntuu tyhmältä...

Käännökset:

Góðan daginn= hyvää huomenta (islanniksi)

God morgen lille bror= hyvää huomenta pikkuveli (norjaksi)

До побачення= hei hei (ukrainaksi)

Store bror= isoveli (norjaksi)

lille bror= pikkuveli (norjaksi)

Hej= Hei, moi (tanskaksi)

большой Брат= isoveli (venäjäksi)

до свидания= Hei hei (venäjäksi)

Da= kyllä (venäjäksi)

Käänökset ovat sitten google kääntäjä tasoa. Pahoittelen mahdollisia virheitä.

Kiitos kommentoijille:

mahtisninjatipu: Kiitos kun kommentoit vaikka, et keksinytkään palautetta.

ringomei99: Kitos! Kun luin kommenttisi oikeasti hypin innosta. (Sanotaanko, että sivustakatsojat oli hämmentyneitä)Hyvä, että hahmot pysyivät tarpeekis IC.nä. Pelkään kokoajan niiden olevan OOC. Ihanaa, että väkivaltakohtaus oli tälläkertaa aidompi. Jossain vaiheissa musta tuntui että mä vaan toistan itseä ei siitä elämästä kyllä ihan ongelmatonta tule...

Random: Kiitos kommentista. Onko se nyt huono vai hyvä juttu, että mä saan ihmiset melkein itkemään? Toivottavasti Tanska oli tässä ihan hyvä, sillä musta tuntuu että se ei päässyt ihan oikeuksiinsa...

Vieras: Kiitos! Toivottavasti Tanska ei jäänyt tässä lian latteaksi... Ja Kaoru on stalkkeri (ups..). Ensi luvussa on sitten lisää Tanskaa. Jossain vaiheessa alkaa myös siiten kunnon draama.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hei taas! Anteeksi, että tässä kesti niin kauan! Olen pahoillani! Toisaalta minulla on hyvät tekosyyt. Ensinnäkin olin siellä partioleirillä.

Kiitos kaikille kommentoijille ja ukijoille ja kaikille vaan! Uskomatonta! 29 kommenttia! Mä en voi uskoa! Kaikki ihanat ihmiset kiitos! Mä olen niin kiitollinen, että kolmaskymmes saa omanhaluamansa pienen oneshotin! Numero 30; lähetä mulle hahmot/pari ja idea/aihe (ikäraja?)

Joo muuta tässä nyt sitten uusi luku! Niin ja ei lukua ilman pientä angstia... sorry...

En omista Hetaliaa!

* * *

Emil istui englanninluokassa. Opettaja oli aloittanut opetuksen juuri ja pakottanut sitä ennen Emilin esittelemään itsensä luokalle.

Emil ei kiinnittänyt paljon huomiota opettajaan, vaan pyöritteli kynää kädessään. Hän tuijotti ikkunasta ulos hänen vieressään olevan tyhjän paikan ohi. Kaikki sanat valuivat toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos kynän pyöriessä sormissa. Emil tiesi, että hänen pitäisi kirjoittaa muistiinpanoja ja tehtäviä ja, että hän antoi heti alkuun opettajalle huonon kuvan.

Ei hän oikeasti ollut huono oppilas. Hän ei vain jaksanut nyt keskittyä opetukseen. Hänen päässään pyöri vain niin paljon ajatuksia. Hän oli iloinen, että kaikki olivat tähän mennessä ottaneet heidät ystävällisesti vastaan. Olivatko hänen pelkonsa osoittautuneet vääriksi? Ainakin tällä hetkellä näytti siltä. Toivottavasti.

Sitten oli se poika, Kaoru, joka oli jäänyt tuijottamaan häntä. Emil nojasi vasenta kyynärpäätään pöytään ja leukaa kämmeneensä. Hän ei enää edes esittänyt edes kiinnostunutta. Kynän pyörittely nopeutui. Miksi se kiinalaispoika oli tuijottanut häntä? Oliko hänessä jotain väärin? Otsan poikki pituussuunnassa kulkeva tummanpunainen rupi nousi hänen mieleensä. Rupi rupesi kutisemaan inhottavasti. Ei, rupi jäi hyvin piiloon hänen hiustensa alle.

Luokan ovi kävi ja havahdutti Emilin ajatuksistaan. Opettaja piteli ovea auki ja oviaukossa seisoi ruskeahiuksien ja hunajasilmäinen kiinalaispoika. Se sama, joka oli nojaillut seinään katsellessaan veljiensä kiistaa ja tuijottanut häntä, Kaoru.

"Jaahas, on nuori herra taas kerran myöhässä!" opettaja sätti Kaorua, jonka ilme ei muuttunut yhtään. "Herra on hyvä ja siirtyy paikalleen, ennen kuin herralla on jälki-istuntoa edessä." Opettaja oli ilmeisen ärtynyt Kaorun myöhästymisestä.

Kaoru ei sanonut mitään, vaan näytti jopa hieman kyllästyneeltä ja lähti kävelemään paikkaansa kohti. Emil huomasi, että kiinalaispoika käveli kohti häntä. Emil käänsi katseensa takaisin ikkunaan, mutta tunsi tuijotuksen taas itsessään.

Kaoru istui Emilin viereen sille paikalle, jonka yli Emil tälläkin hetkellä tuijotteli ulos. Emil kuitenkin käänsi katseensa pois ikkunasta ja sen myötä Kaorusta. Hän tunsi toisen pojan tuijottavan häntä edelleen. Emil siirsi kätensä pöydälle eteensä ja alkoi pyöritellä kynäänsä uudestaan pitäen katseensa tiukasti siinä. Hän tunsi olonsa epämukavaksi toisen tuijotuksessa. Miksei Kaoru voinut lopettaa tuijottamistaan?

Emil turhautui kokonaan ja yritti nyt saada toisen tuijotuksen mielestään tekemällä muistiinpanoja ja opettajan antamia tehtäviä. Hän avasi vihkonsa, jota ei ollut tunnin alussa vaivaantunut tekemään ja asetti kynänsä paperille. Hän nosti katseensa taululle ja laski sen sitten takaisin vihkoonsa, jonne alkoi kirjoittaa opettajan taululle heijastamia tehtäviä.

Emil kirjoitti kaiken mahdollisimman hyvällä käsialalla. Kaorun tuijotus tuntui edelleen polttavana ja tunsi sen nyt seuraavan paperillaan liikkuvia käsiään. Hänen vieressään istuva kiinalainen ei tainnut välittää siitä, että tämän tuijotus teki hänen olonsa epämukavaksi? Kaoru ei ollut ottanut edes kirjojaan esiin vaan tuijotti häpeämättömästi Emiliä. Kaoru ansaitsi siitä hyvästä opettajalta ärtyneitä katseita, mutta ei näyttänyt välittävän.

Emil nosti varovasti kasvojaan hieman ja kääntyi Kaoruun päin. Kaoru tuijotti häntä suoraan silmiin. Emil tuijotti hetken takaisin syvän hunajanvärisiin ilmeettömiin silmiin. Hän tunsi poskiensa lämpenevän vähän ja hän käänsi katseensa nopeasti pois takaisin vihkoonsa peittääkseen punastuksensa.

Emil keskittyi koko loppu tunnin tiukasti tehtäviin ja muistiinpanoihin. Hän ei nostanut katsettaan vihostaan muuta kuin katsoakseen välillä taululle. Hän ei enää vilkaissutkaan Kaoruun päin ja yritti unohtaa kiinalaisen herkeämättömän tuijotuksen.

Emil tunsi itsensä nolostuneeksi. Miksi hän oli punastunut? Miksei Kaoru vain voinut lopettaa tuijottamista? Mitä nähtävää hänessä muka oli? Miksei Kaoru sanonut mitään, vaan pelkästään tuijotti? Emil tuhahti ärsyyntyneesti.

Kun kello soi Emil nappasi vihkonsa ja kynänsä käteensä ja reppunsa lattialta ja kiirehti ulos luokasta. Hän lähti kävelemään, tai pikemminkin harppomaan käytävää pitkin kohti maantiedonluokkaa. Se ei ollut kaukana. Vain kerrosta alempana, melkein heti portaiden jälkeen. Emil oli saanut Tinolta aiemmin ohjeet miten päästä englanninluokasta maantiedonluokkaan.

* * *

Emil pysähtyi maantiedonluokan eteen. Tunnin alkuun oli vielä pari minuuttia aikaa, koska hän oli kävellyt matkan niin nopeasti ärsyyntyneenä Kaoruun. Luokan eteen oli tullut jo muutama muukin Emilin lisäksi. Hän näki kaksi tyttöä jotka katsoivat aina välillä häneen päin ja kuiskasivat sitten jotain taas toisilleen ja kikattivat. Tytöistä toinen, jolla oli vaaleanruskea iho ja pitkät ruskeat hiukset kahdella saparolla tökkäsi toista tyttöä, jolla oli lyhyet vaaleat hiukset ja suuret vihreät silmät. Vaaleahiuksinen punastui hieman ja pudisti päätään. Saparopäinen kikatti ja pudisti päätään hymyillen.

Ruskeahiuksinen astui lähemmäs Emiliä hymyillen raahaten vaaleahiuksista perässään.

"Hei, minä olen Michelle, mutta sano vaan Chelle!" tyttö esittäytyi. "Tässä on Lili", Chelle sanoi työntäen vaaleahiuksisen tytön viereensä. Lili hymyili Emilille ujosti.

"Hei, minä olen Emil", Emil esitteli itsensä.

"Tosi kivaa kun tulit meidän kouluun. On hauskaa tutustua uusiin ihmisiin!" Chelle sanoi hymyillen. Emil vain nyökkäsi. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa. Hän ei ollut erityisen hyvä puhumaan tytöille.

"Sinulla on muuten ihanat hiukset!" Chelle kehui kuin ohimennen. "Ne ovat niin hienon väriset. En ole nähnyt kellään muulla tuon värisiä hiuksia!" Emil tunsi punastuvansa. Kukaan ei ollut kehunut hänen hiuksiaan. Niitä oli ainoastaan pilkattu.

"Kiitos", Emil sanoi hieman epävarmasti ja tietoisena punastuksestaan. Chelle kikatti. "Sinullakin on kivat hiukset." Se kuulosti tyhmältä ja tönköltä. Hänen teki mieli lyödä itseään. Hän ei tosiaankaan ollut hyvä puhumaan tytöille. Chelle punastui vähän ja käänsi katseensa sivuun.

"Kiitos Emil! On kiva kun joku kehuu ulkonäköä", ruskeahiuksinen tyttö kihersi.

Lili näytti ujolta ja hypisteli hermostuneen oloisena paitansa helman rusettikoristetta.

"Sinulla on kivan väriset silmät", vaaleahiuksinen tyttö sanoi ja katsoi punastuneena poispäin.

"Umm, kiitos Lili", Emil oli vähän hämillään tyttöjen käytöksestä. Ennen häntä oli vältelty ja nyt kaksi tyttöä tuli kikattaen hänen luokseen ja suolsi kohteliaisuuksia. Niin ja tietenkin oli Kaoru, joka ei lopettanut hänen tuijottamistaan, kun hän sattui paikalle.

"Sinullakin on kivat silmät", Emil sanoi hieman epävarmana. Se kuulosti edelleen niin tyhmältä. Lili kuitenkin hymyili hänelle ujona. "Kiitos", vaaleahiuksinen sanoi nyt kohottaen vihreiden silmiensä katseen Emiliin.

Kello soi ja kolmikko käveli nyt avoimesta luokan ovesta sisään. Opettaja istutti Emilin pari pulpettiriviä Chellen ja Lilin taakse. Hän sai vierustoverikseen hiljaisen egyptiläisen näköisen vakavailmeisen pojan. Poika katsoi kokoajan joko vihkoonsa tai taululle ja teki muistiinpanoja. Emilin edessä Chelle ja Lili kuiskuttelivat kiivaasti keskittymättä kunnolla opetukseen. Lili sentään teki välillä muistiinpanoja, mutta Chelle ei edes sitä.

Noin tunnin puolivälissä Emilin taas pyöritellessä kynää sormissaan hänen edessään istuva poika ojensi hänelle paperilapun ja osoitti Chelleä ja Liliä. Emil otti lapun pojalta ja näki silmäkulmastaan Chellen kihertävän ja muuttuvan punaiseksi ja Lilin kääntävän katseensa lievästi punastuneena. Emil avasi lapun. Siinä luki:

_Chelle: 0607543670_

_Lili: 0609678432_

_Soita joskus, ;) _

Emil katsoi lappua hetken ihmeissään, mutta tunki sen sitten taskuunsa. Hän repäisi vihkonsa viimeiseltä sivulta palan paperia. Emil tuijotti tyhjää paperinpalasta mietteliäänä. Hänen varmaan pitäisi vastata? Hän ei tosiaankaan ollut tottunut tällaiseen. Hän huokaisi turhautuneena omaan tietämättömyyteensä. Emil kuitenkin kirjoitti:

_:) Soitellaan_

Taas se kuulosti niin tyhmältä. Miksei hän osannut käsitellä tyttöjä? Miksi sen piti olla niin vaikeaa? Kun kaksi tyttöä kerrankin tuli puhumaan hänelle ja antoi puhelinnumeronsa ja hän ei osannut kuin antaa tönkköjä vastauksia ja saada itsensä vaikuttamaan täydelliseltä idiootilta. Emil taitteli lapun ja antoi sen edessään istuvalle pojalle ja osoitti Chelleä ja Liliä.

Poika ojensi lapun Lilille ja tyttö avasi sen. Vaaleahiuksisen kasvoille nousi puna ja tämä törkkäsi lapun vieressään istuvalle tytölle. Chelle otti lapun ja luki lyhyen tekstin nopeasti. Ruskeahiuksinen tyttö alkoi kikattaa hiljaa ja punastua. Emilin teki tyttöjen reaktiosta huolimatta vajota pöydän alle.

Hän kuuli pienen repäisyäänen ja näki Chellen repäisevän toisen palan vihostaan ja kirjoittavan siihen jotain. Chelle näytti lappua Lilille, joka punastui lukiessaan sen, mutta nyökkäsi kumminkin. Chelle taitteli lapun ja antoi sen taas samalle pojalle, joka antoi sen Emilille. Emil avasi lapun.

_Sinä olet tosi suloinen. Et muuten osaa puhua tytöille yhtään. Se saa sinusta vielä söpömmän. :P_

Emil tunsi punastuvansa lukiessaan lappua. Tytöt pitivät häntä suloisena. Se ei ehkä ollut miehisin termi, jolla häntä voitiin kuvailla, mutta silti. Häntä oikeasti kehuttiin. Emil painoi kasvonsa alemmas peittääkseen punastuksensa. Hän taitteli lapun ja tunki sen taskuunsa toisen lapun seuraksi. Hän yritti alkaa tehdä tehtäviä, mutta siitä ei meinannut tulla mitään. Niinpä hän alkoi taas pyöritellä kynäänsä.

* * *

Kun tunti loppui, Emil pakkasi nopeasti tavaransa. Sivusilmällä hän näki Chellen ja Lilinkin pakkaavan tavaroitaan nopeasti. Emil käveli luokasta ulos ja siitä vähän matkaa käytävää. hän kuuli pian nopeat juoksuaskeleet takanaan. Hän kääntyi katsomaan ja näki Chellen juoksevan häntä kohti raahaten Liliä mukanaan.

"Emil!" Chelle huusi.

"Hei", Emil vastasi hieman epävarmasti.

"Emil, sinähän olet uusi, niin sattuisitko tarvitsemaan apua luokan löytämiseen?" Chelle kysyi innoissaan pysähtyen nyt Lilin kanssa Emilin viereen. Emil nyökkäsi. Tino ei ollut antanut ohjeita, miten löytää seuraavalle tunnille.

"Me voidaan auttaa! Mikä tunti sinulla on seuraavaksi?" Chelle melkein hyppi paikallaan.

"Umm", Emil kaivoi lukujärjestyksen repustaan. "Historiaa."

"Oh, harmi, meillä on seuraavaksi kemian kaksoistunti", Chelle näytti pettyneeltä. "Mutta me voidaan silti näyttää tie hissanluokkaan!"ruskeahiuksisen tytön kasvot kirkastuivat. "Tule, mennään Emil!" Chelle tarttui Emilin ranteeseen toisella kädellä ja toisella kädellä Lilin ranteeseen lähtien raahaamaan heitä käytävää pitkin.

* * *

Äidinkielen luokassa Lukas yritti keskittyä opetukseen parhaansa mukaan. Se oli melko vaikeaa, sillä luokan ainoa vapaa paikka sattui olemaan Mathiaksen vieressä. Hän ei ihan hirveästi ihmetellyt, ettei kukaan istunut tanskalaisen vieressä. Mathias oli todella äänekäs ja yritti saada keskustelun aikaan Lukaksen kanssa. Lukas tunsi ärsyyntyvänsä hetki hetkeltä enemmän.

"Lukas", Mathias sanoi. Lukas oli hiljaa. Hän ei välittänyt vastata.

"Lukieee", Mathias yritti. Lukas käänsi päänsä äkisti tanskalaiseen päin. Mathias kavahti tuolissaan vähän taaksepäin nähtyään toisen ilmeen.

"Älä kutsu minua tuolla nimellä", Lukas sihahti vaarallisen kuuloisena. Mathias yritti hymyillä sovittelevasti.

"Lukas on niin pitkä nimi. Kyllä sinulla pitää lempinimi olla", tanskalainen koetti sovitella.

Lukas tuijotti tanskalaista edelleen murhaavasti. "Lukaksessa on vain viisi kirjainta ja siinä toisessa nimessä on saman verran", hän sanoi edelleen sihahtaen.

"Mutta Lukie kuulostaa söpömmältä", Mathias sanoi virnistäen.

"Älä sano sitä nimeä!" Lukas huudahti ilmeen muuttuessa taas vaaralliseksi kerätessä muutamia katseita ympäröivistä pulpeteista. Hän ei edes huomannut. Mathias virnisti ja heilutti niille, jotka loivat heihin kummastuneita katseita.

Lukas ei voinut itselleen mitään. Hän ei vain pystynyt kuulemaan sitä nimeä ilman, että kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin hänen selkäänsä ja sai Andersin, Larsin, Tomaksen ja Johanneksen äänet päähänsä kuiskimaan. Miksi kaikista maailman lempinimistä, joita pystyi vääntämään hänen nimestään juuri se? Miksi lempinimi? Söpö?

"Ihan miten haluat Lukie!" Mathias sanoi virnistäen Lukakselle. Lukas ei sanonut mitään vaan käänsi katseensa pois tanskalaisesta takaisin vihkoonsa. Hän alkoi kirjoittaa muistiinpanoja ja painoi kynäänsä paperiin niin kovaa, että sai sen terän katkeamaan. Jos tuon typerän tanskalaisen päähän ei uponnut puhe, niin ehkä sitten puhumattomuus? Miksi Mathiaksen piti alkaa kutsua häntä Lukieksi, kun hän luuli viimein päässeensä siitä eroon? Hänen teki mieli hakata päätään pöytään saadakseen äänet päässään vaimenemaan.

Hänet oli melkein koulutettu kavahtamaan nimeä Lukie. Se oli alun perin Andersin keksimä. Sen jälkeen, kun nimi oli annettu, häntä oli kutsuttu aina Lukieksi. Muistot pyörivät hänen pääsään hallitsemattomasti. Andersin ääni kuiski Lukieta samalla, kun hän tunsi kerran annetut iskut päänsä sisällä. Kaikki loukkaukset ja uhkaukset tunkeutuivat pois siitä mielensopukasta, johon ne oli kätketty.

Ei. Ei nyt. Lukas keräsi tahdonvoimansa ja pakotti kaiken taas turvallisesti mielensä sopukoihin.

"Lukie?" Mathias tökkäsi Lukasta käsivarteen. Lukas huomasi lopettaneensa kirjoittamisen. "Oletko ihan kunnossa?" tanskalaisen ääni kuulosti vähän huolestuneelta. Lukas käänsi katseensa pois.

"Lukie, puhu minulle!", Mathias valitti. Lukas jatkoi mykkäkouluaan.

"Aww, Lukie ei ole noin kamalaa! Se lempinimi on söpö ja se sopii sinulle", tanskalainen yritti saada Lukaksen leppymään. Lukas kääntyi Mathiakseen päin ja loi tähän äkäisen katseen.

"Älä kutsu minua sillä nimellä!", hän sihahti jälleen kerran ja lisäsi sitten äkäisesti: "Enkä minä ole söpö."

Mathias virnisti ja nauroi. Lukas käänsi katseensa takaisin vihkoonsa ja otti esille uuden kynän huokaisten tuskin kuuluvasti samalla. Typerä tanskalainen.

* * *

"Lukie tule!" Mathias huusi Lukakselle. He kävelivät pitkin koulun käytäviä etsien matematiikan luokkaa. Lukas ei voinut uskoa, että Mathias oli eksynyt koulussa, jossa opiskeli. Toisaalta eksyhän hänkin täällä, mutta se oli eri asia. Hän oli tässä rakennuksessa ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään.

"En voi uskoa, että onnistuit eksymään", Lukas sanoi turhautuneena. Mathias virnisti raapien samalla takaraivoaan nolostuneena.

"Eh-" Mathiaksen lause keskeytyi.

"Sitähän minäkin", Lukas tuijotti Mathiasta ilmeettömänä.

"Kuule, se on tässä ihan lähellä… Olen ihan varma", tanskalainen sanoi kääntyillen ympäriinsä. "Tuonne!"

Lukas huokasi, mutta lähti seuraamaan Mathiasta. Heidän olisi parasta löytää hänen tunnilleen ajoissa. Hän ei hirveästi välittänyt myöhästyisikö Mathias omalta tunniltaan vai ei. Tanskalainen oli heidät kumminkin eksyksiin saanut.

"Siinä!" Mathias osoitti ylpeänä mustaa ovea. Vihdoinkin. "Etkä ole edes vielä myöhässä!" tanskalainen nosti katseensa seinäkelloon. "Paitsi kymmenen minuuttia. Fanden", Mathias irvisti. "Pitää mennä Lukie! Pidä hauskaa matikantunnilla!" tanskalainen virnisti Lukakselle ja kääntyi juoksemaan käytävällä heilauttaen toiselle vielä kättään.

Lukas tuijotti hetken Mathiaksen katoavaa selkää. Oli tanskalaisen vika, että hän oli myöhässä. No ainakin toinen myöhästyisi myös. Hän kääntyi oven puoleen ja koputti.

* * *

Lukas oli huonolla tuulella kävellessään seuraavalle tunnilleen. Opettaja ei ollut pitänyt hänen myöhästymisestään ja oli antanut hänelle ylimääräisiä läksyjä. Mathias saisi vielä kuulla kunniansa.

Lukaksen vieressä kävelevä italialainen poika, joka oli kertonut nimekseen Feliciano, oli tarjoutunut saattamaan hänet seuraavalle tunnille. Hän oli hyväksynyt tarjouksen ja Feliciano oli hymyillyt hänelle iloisesti lähtien ohjaamaan häntä kohti seuraavan tunnin luokkaa. Italialainen oli kyllä ystävällinen ja kiltti, muttei tahtonut sulkea suutaan hetkeksikään. Tälläkin hetkellä Feliciano puhui jotain siitä, miten herkullista pasta oli ja oli harmi, ettei sitä tarjottu useammin ruokana koulussa.

"Mutta Lukas tässä on se luokka!" Feliciano hihkaisi, "Minun pitää nyt mennä! Ciao! Nähdään!"

Lukas nyökäytti päätään Felicianolle, joka vilkutti takaisin ja jatkoi matkaansa käytävällä iloisesti hypellen.

* * *

Kaoru antoi katseensa seurata hopeahiuksista päätä halki historianluokan. Emil, uusi oppilas, istui vapaalle paikalle muutaman pulpetin päähän hänestä. Emil ei näyttänyt oikein tyytyväiseltä, kun huomasi heidän istuvan taas samalla tunnilla ja niin lähekkäin. Hopeahiuksinen poika kuitenkin tuijotti häntä hetken, mutta käänsi katseensa nopeasti kynäänsä, jota alkoi pyöritellä sormissaan sekä tylsistyneen, että ärsyyntyneen oloisena.

Kaoru oli kiinnittänyt huomionsa heti tähän uuteen poikaan. Kun hän oli nostanut katseensa kuullessaan puhuttavan itsestään, jokin Emilissä oli heti saanut hänet kiinnostumaan tästä. Emil vaikutti mielenkiintoiselta. Ihan kuin ulkokuoren alle olisi piilotettu todella paljon kaikkea. Jotakin, mistä Emil ei halunnut kenenkään saavan tietää. Hän halusi selvittää, mitä Emil piti sisällään. Hän halusi oppia tuntemaan tämän uuden pojan.

Se oli vain yksi syy, miksi Emil kiinnosti häntä niin paljon. Toinen oli, ettei hän ollut koskaan ennen nähnyt ketään sen kaltaista ihmistä. Emilillä oli niin vaaleat hiukset, että ne olivat hopeiset. Ne näyttivät olevan jokseenkin pörrössä ja se vain korosti vaikutelmaa pehmeydestä. Ja sitten silmät. Hän ei ollut koskaan ennen nähnyt sellaisia silmiä. Ne olivat violetit. Katse niissä oli sekoitus lievää ärsyyntyneisyyttä ja ehkä tylsistyneisyyttä. Kasvot olivat jumittuneet samaan ilmeeseen, vähän niin kuin hänellä itsellään.

Kaoru jatkoi Emilin tarkkailua. Emil oli nojautunut tuolissaan hieman eteenpäin ja tuijotteli taulua keskittämättä katsettaan oikein minnekään. Aina välillä katse harhautui kynään, jota pyöritteli sormissaan. Kaorun katse liukui hopeisiin hiuksiin ja niistä tarkkailemaan kasvojen sivuprofiilia. Kasvoilla hän antoi katseensa kulkea hieman pidempään. Kasvoista katse vaelsi alas kaulaa ja hartioista käsiin ja niistä sormiin.

Emil irvisti pienesti itsekseen ja vilkaisi nopeasti Kaoruun päin vain kohdatakseen uudestaan hänen tuijotuksensa. Jo toisen kerran saman päivän aikana Kaoru katsoi Emiliä suoraan silmiin. Hän sai pienen hetken taas katsoa suoraan niihin erikoisiin silmiin ja yrittää katsoa niiden taakse ja etsiä niistä violetin eri sävyjä.

Liian nopeasti Emil käänsi katseensa pois näyttäen turhautuneelta ja ärsyyntyneeltä. Äkkinäisen liikkeen seurauksena hopeiset hiukset heilahtivat otsalta ja paljastivat takaansa otsan poikki kulkevan tummanpunaisen ruven. Se vain kasvatti Kaorun kiinnostusta tätä poikaa kohtaan. Hän halusi tietää, mistä Emil oli tuollaisen haavan saanut. Se ei näyttänyt miltään kolaukselta, vaikka hän oli nähnytkin sen vain vilaukselta. Päätään kolauttaessa ei yleensä saa hiusrajasta tikkusuorana kulmakarvojen väliin asti kulkevaa haavaa.

Emilin kasvoille nousi heikko puna ja tämä painoi kasvonsa alaspäin ja puristi kynäänsä niin kovaa, että se katkesi napsahduksen säestämänä poikki. Emil näytti punastuneena jopa melko suloiselta. Se toi muuten niin kalpeille kasvoille väriä ja muutenkin tunnetta.

Liian nopeasti tunti loppui ja Emil nappasi tavaransa nopeasti aivan kuten edelliselläkin heidän yhteisellä tunnillaan ja kiiruhti ulos luokasta niitä reppuunsa tunkien. Kaoru antoi katseensa pysyä loittonevan pojan selässä ja vasta sen kadottua hän nousi luokasta ja lähti välitunnille.

* * *

Lukas seisoi taas ensimmäisen kerroksen kartan luona. Tino oli ruokatunnin loputtua vaatinut, että heidän pitäisi tavata seuraavallakin välitunnilla. Kukaan ei ollut vielä tullut ja hänellä ei ollut muutakaan tekemistä kuin tuijotella karttaa ja ohikulkevia ihmisiä. Hetken päästä Lukas kuitenkin kuuli jo nyt tutun äänen huutavan iloisesti.

"Lukie!" Mathias huusi heiluttaen samalla Lukakselle harppoessaan käytävää pitkin vanavedessään ärsyyntyneen oloinen Berwald. Lukas tuijotti tanskalaista murhaavasti.

"Lukie älä nyt viitsi! Ei ole noin kamalaa, vai mitä Berw", Mathias virnisti.

"S' k'ulost'a t'hm'ltä. K'ksi p'rempi l'mp'nimi", Berwald tuijotti Mathiasta jäätävästi kuulostaen hyvin ärsyyntyneeltä.

"Berwald on oikeassa. Keksi parempi tai älä keksi ollenkaan", Emil sanoi ilmestyen kulman takaa.

"Siinä kuulit", Lukas sanoi tuijottaen Mathiasta edelleen murhaavasti.

"Älkää viitsikö! Se on hieno lempinimi!" tanskalainen alkoi vaikuttaa turhautuneelta siihen, ettei kukaan pitänyt hänen keksimästään lempinimestä. "Tino pitää siitä varmasti. Hän sentään osaa arvostaa lempinimiä!" Mathias esitti murjottavaa ja käänsi selkänsä muista poispäin. Samaan aikaan Tino saapui paikalle ja Mathiaksen ilme kirkastui saman tien.

"Tinoooooo! Vai mitä, että Lukie on hyvä lempinimi Lukakselle?" tanskalainen vinkui ja tarttui suomalaisen käsivarteen. Tino hymyili Mathiakselle ja sanoi: "Minusta se on oikein hieno lempinimi! Vai mitä Berwald?"

"K'llä", ruotsalainen mutisi.

"Mut-", Mathias aloitti hämmentyneenä Berwaldin äkillisestä mielenmuutoksesta, mutta lopetti ymmärsi sulkea suunsa nähdessään ruotsalaisen häneen luoman katseen.

Mathiaksen huulille kuitenkin kohosi ilkikurinen virnistys. Tanskalaisen katse liikkui ensin ruotsalaiseen, sitten suomalaiseen ja takaisin ruotsalaiseen. Mathias loi Berwaldille tietäväisen katseen.

"Voi Berw!" Mathias huudahti muka dramaattisesti ja heitti käsivartensa ruotsalaisen harteiden ympäri. Berwald yritti ravistaa tanskalaisen kättä hartioiltaan onnistumatta. "Meidän Berw on ihan lät-", Mathiaksen asia keskeytyi taas, kun Berwald tällä kertaa läimäytti kätesä tanskalaisen suun eteen ja veti tämän vähän syrjemmälle. Lukas kuuli kuitenkin pitkän ruotsalaispojan mumisevan tanskalaiselle pitäen kättään edelleen tämän suun edessä tuijottaen toista jäätävästi kasvoillaan tuskin huomaamaton punastus: "T'rpa t'kk'on M'thias! 'i s'naak'an k'llekkä´n!" Mathias nyökytti päätään nopeasti virnistäen ruotsalaisen kättä vasten.

Berwald raahasi Mathiaksen takasin ja loi tanskalaiseen vielä yhden varoittavan katseen. Tino katsoi Berwaldia ja Mathiasta kummastuneena kallistaen päätään hieman sivulle, mutta jätti asian sikseen.

"No mitä tehdään? Meillä on tässä vielä reilusti aikaa!", Tino rikkoi jotenkin kiusallisen hiljaisuuden. "Mitä jos vaikka käveltäisiin tai mentäisiin vaikka niitten pöytien luo istumaan? Miltä kuulostaa?" suomalainen hymyili kaikille vuoronperään. "No?"

"Ihan miten vaan", Emil vastasi olkapäitään kohauttaen.

"Vaikka", Lukas vastasi.

"Mennään!" Mathias huudahti oltuaan ensin hiljaa epätavallisen pitkän ajan.

"S'lvä", Berwald mumisi vastauksensa.

"Hyvä!" Tino hihkaisi ja läpsäytti kämmenensä yhteen. "Tulkaa!" suomalainen viittasi muita seuraamaan itseään.

* * *

Pienen kävelymatkan jälkeen ensimmäisen kerroksen käytäviä pitkin he saapuivat yhdelle käytävälle, johon oli tehty syvennyksiä, joihin oli sijoitettu mustia pöytiä. Tino ohjasi heidät toisen syvennyksen kohdalle, jonka takaseinänä toimi ikkuna. Ikkunasta oli näkymä koulun urheilukentälle.

Tino istui tuolille ikkunan viereen ja Berwald istui suomalaisen toiselle puolelle. Lukas huomasi Mathiaksen purevan huultaan ja pidättelevän naurua. Lukas istuutui Tinon vastapäiselle paikalle ja tanskalainen kiilasi hänen viereensä nopeasti, ennen kuin Emil istui siihen ja Lukas loi tanskalaiseen jäätävään katseen. Mathias vain virnisti Emilille ja hopeahiuksinen irvisti takaisin. Emil kuitenkin istui ainoalle vapaalle paikalle Mathiaksen ja Berwaldin väliin. Emil yritti liikkua mahdollisimman kauas Mathiaksesta näyttääkseen ärtyneisyytensä, mutta kun katsoi Berwaldiin ja näki tämän ilmeen, hän liikutti tuolinsa tanskalaisen ja ruotsalaisen keskelle.

"Oletteko te koskaan muuten käyneet ulkomailla?" Tino kysyi kallistaen päätään samalla.

"En oikeastaan", Lukas vastasi.

Mathiaksen suu loksahti auki. "Etkö ole käynyt Norjan ulkopuolella?" tanskalainen kysyi katsoen Lukasta järkyttyneenä. Lukas irvisti tanskalaiselle pienesti ärsyyntyneenä toisen käytöksestä. Eihän se nyt niin ihmeellistä ollut, ettei ollut matkustanut ulkomaille.

"En", hän vastasi jäätävästi.

"Et ole tosissasi?" Mathiaksen kasvoilla oli edelleen epäuskoinen ilme.

"Kyllä olen", Lukakselta alkoi mennä hermot. "Ei se nyt niin ihmeellistä ole."

"Errm, kyllä on. Minä olen käynyt vaikka missä", Mathias tokaisi.

"No missä?" Lukas kysyi pieni pilkka äänestään kuultaen, mutta tanskalainen ei näyttänyt huomaavan piikkiä, vaan virnisti leveästi.

"No ainakin Tanskassa! Se on muuten mahtava paikka! Oletteko koskaan käyneet Kööpenhaminassa? Minä käyn Tanskassa ainakin kerran vuodessa. Äiti haluaa viedä Olafin katsomaan isovanhempia", Mathias alkoi puhetulvansa, mutta Lukas päätti keskeyttää sen: "Siinä oli kyllä vain Tanska."

"Olen minä muuallakin käynyt", Mathias sanoi nostaen leukansa pystyyn. "Esimerkiksi Saksassa, Hollannissa, Ruotsissa ja Englannissa!"

"Oih, minäkin olen käynyt ulkomailla!" Tino hihkui nostaen kätensä pystyyn samalla kuin viitaten. "Olen käynyt Suomessa, totta kai, Virossa ja Ruotsissa joskus ihan pienenä. Norjaa ei varmaan lasketa, kun nythän minä asun täällä", suomalainen selitti. "Me käydään aina joka kesä Suomessa mökillä! Joskus Eduardkin on päässyt mukaan", Tino jatkoi puhettaan. "Entä te? Emil? Berw?"

"Minä asuin Islannissa muutamia vuosia", Emil vastasi hieman epäröiden.

"Ja Lukas ei ollut mukana?" Tino kysyi lievästi epäuskoisena. Emilin olo näytti muuttuvan epämukavaksi.

"Jos ei puhuta siitä nyt. Missä sinä olet käynyt Berwald?" Emil sanoi muuttaen puheenaiheen pois Islanninmatkastaan.

"R'otsissa ja T'nskassa", Berwald vastasi.

"Oooh, muistat siis vielä sen kun tulit meidän mukaan Tanskaa! Se oli hauskaa se! Mitä me oltiin silloin? Kymmenen?", Mathiaksen kasvoille levisi valtava virnistys, kun hän toi esiin hänen ja Berwaldin lapsuudenmuistoja. "Muistatko silloin yhtenä päivänä kun me oltiin uimassa ja minä melkein hukuin?"

"K'mpa 'n m'ista'si", Berwald mutisi Mathiaksen virnistyksen vain kasvaessa.

"Hei älä viitsi Berw! Se oli hauskaa!" tanskalainen nauroi.

"E'kä 'llut", ruotsalainen väitti vastaan.

"Se vesisota oli jotain ihan mieletöntä! Ja minä vielä voitin sen!" Mathias virnisti muistolleen.

"'tkä m'uten v'ittan't. S' r'ntav'hti 'nki s'nut m'restä p'olik'olleena", Berwald pyöräytti silmiään tanskalaiselle.

"No ainakin se oli ensimmäinen kerta ambulanssin kyydissä!" Mathias sanoi puolustelevasti. Berwald päästi pienen huokauksen. Tino taas nauroi:

"Te saatte sitten aina kaiken mahdollisen tapahtumaan!"

"M'thias s'a", Berwald korjasi Tinon kommenttia.

"Hei, mikä tuo on?" Mathias kysyi osoittaen rypistynyttä paperinpalaa lattialla hänen ja Emilin välissä ja kurottautui nostamaan sen lattialta. Tanskalainen luki lapun ja ilkikurinen virnistys levisi samalla tämän huulille.

"Onko tämä lappu sinun?" Mathias kysyi näyttäen lappua Emilille. Emil vilkaisi sitä punastuen samalla.

"Anna se tänne!" Emil käski yrittäen napata sen tanskalaiselta, mutta Mathias nosti sen päänsä yläpuolelle virnistäen.

"En anna", Mathias sanoi kiusaava sävy äänessään.

"Anna se!" Emil käski uudestaan. Lukas nosti päätään. Hän ei ollut oikein keskittynyt keskusteluun vaan tuijotellut ikkunasta ulos. Nyt hänen mielenkiintonsa heräsi.

"Näytä sitä lappua", Lukas sanoi Mathiakselle.

"Selvä Lukie!" Mathias ojensi lapun Lukakselle luoden Emilille samalla virneen. Lukas taas soi Mathiakselle jäätävän tuijotuksen lempinimen käytöstä.

"Lukas anna se lappu!" Emil yritti, mutta Lukas piti lapun itsellään. Hän luki sen tekstin ja repi lapun sitten pieniksi palasiksi.

"Hei!" Emil parahti.

"Se on nyt takavarikoitu", Lukas sanoi kylmästi. Mathias nauroi kovaan äänen.

"Sinne meni tytöt", Mathias virnisti, mutta näytti silti jotenkin säälivältä. "No, mutta ainahan voit taas mennä puhumaan heille", tanskalainen lisäsi piristääkseen Emiliä.

"Eikä muuten voi", Lukas puheeseen. Mathias katsoi Lukasta vieressään kysyvästi.

"Argh… Minulle riitti…", Emil nousi pöydästä ja lähti harppomaan käytävää pitkin.

"Oh", oli ainut mitä Tino sanoi.

Pienen hetken kuluttua kellot soivat ja kutsuivat ainakin Lukakselle päivän viimeiselle tunnille.

"Lukie! Haluatko, että saatan sinut seuraavalle tunnille?" Mathias kysyi virnistäen.

"Ja sinä eksyt taas ja myöhästyn ja saan kasan ylimääräisiä läksyjä? Ei kiitos", Lukas vastasi luoden jäätävän katseen tanskalaiseen. Mathias virnisti ja raapi niskaansa.

"Jos sanot sen noin…", Mathias naurahti.

"Minä sanon sen noin", Lukas sanoi kylmästi.

"No mikä tunti sinulla on?" tanskalainen kysyi.

"Kemia", Lukas vastasi.

"Sinne minä osaan. Se on melkein fysiikan luokan vieressä!" Mathiaksen ilme kirkastui.

"En olisi niin varma", Lukas mutisi.

"Aww, Lukie älä ole ilkeä", Mathias esitti loukkaantunutta.

"Olen realistinen, en ilkeä", Lukas totesi ja sai Tinon tyrskähtämään naurusta.

"Auts", Mathias mutisi, mutta jatkoi iloisesti: "No, tule!"

Lukas huokasi hiljaa, mutta nousi kuitenkin ja lähti seuraamaan tanskalaista.

* * *

Mathias johdatti Lukaksen tunnilleen ilman suurempia ongelmia. Lukas jopa ehti tunnilleen ajoissa ja melkein harkitsi tanskalaiselle anteeksiantamista, mutta perui mietteensä nopeasti.

Tunti kului tuskallisen hitaasti, mutta silti liian nopeasti. Ensimmäinen päivä uudessa koulussa oli ollut jopa siedettävä, kotona taas odottaisivat kaikki ongelmat. Kaikki olivat kohdelleet heitä aivan normaaleina ja yrittäneet tutustua heihin. Kukaan ei ollut ainakaan vielä tuominnut heitä. Heidän kanssaan oli haluttu viettää aikaa. Se oli outo uusi tunne, joka ei tuntunut oikeastaan pahalta. Se oli mukavaa vaihtelua siihen, mitä hän oli saanut kokea koko elämänsä. Ensimmäistä kertaa jotkut yrittivät olla hänelle ystävällisiä. Ensimmäistä kertaa häntä ei alettu syrjiä tai kiusata heti aluksi.

Toisaalta kaikki saattoi olla vain hetken harhaa. Automaattisesti Lukaksen käsi hakeutui otsalle ja ruville. Ehkä ensivaikutelma romahtaisi ja kaikki alkaisi taas rullata samaa rataa. Hän olisi voinut sanoa, että tämä oli vain haihtuva uni, mutta hänen suustaan se olisi kuulostanut uskomattoman tyhmältä. Hänen unensahan kävivät poikkeuksetta toteen. Hänen ei kannattanut olla turhan toiveikas. Siitä ei olisi mitään

Häntä ei oikeastaan huvittanut menne kotiin. Hän ei halunnut mennä kotiin. Kotona olisi vain Marin, jos hänen äitinsä edes olisi kotona. Hän oikeastaan toivoi, ettei olisi. Lisäksi heidän niin kutsuttu kotinsa oli vain joku surkea luukku, jossa ei ollut kunnolla tilaa. Ympäristökin oli surkea. Lähin metsäkin tai sen tapainen oli ainakin kolmen kilometrin päässä, ainakin mitä bussimatkasta saattoi päätellä.

* * *

Kellon soidessa tunnin päätteeksi Lukas huokasi ja nousi pakaten tavaransa hidastellusti. Hän lähti kävelemään kohti pääovia. Kun hän oli avaamassa ovia, hän kuuli takaansa Mathiaksen äänen.

"Lukie!", tanskalainen huusi.

"No", Lukas sanoi kääntyen ympäri. Pahan auran pystyi melkein aistimaan hänen ympäriltään.

"Loppuuko sinulla nyt koulu?" Mathias kysyi.

"Miltä näyttää?" Lukas kysyi sarkastisesti.

"Umm, loppuu?" Mathias kysyi virnistäen. Lukas huokasi.

"Ajattelin vaan, että haluaisitko kyydin kotiin? Kummassa suunnassa asut?" tanskalainen kysyi toiveikkaana.

"Oikealla", Lukas vastasi.

"Hienoa! Niin minäkin! No saisiko olla kyyti?" Mathias kysyi innoissaan.

"Ei", Lukas sanoi katsoen toiseen suuntaan.

"Miksei?" Mathias ihmetteli kallistaen päätään.

"Siksi ei. Menen bussilla", Lukas sanoi kylmästi.

"Ai… No ei sitten", Mathias näytti hetken oikeasti pettyneeltä, mutta tanskalaisen ilme kuitenkin kirkastui nopeasti ja muuttui takaisin virnistykseksi, "Nähdään huomenna Lukie!" Niine sanoine Mathias lähti kohti parkkipaikkaa ja käveli vanhan kovia kokeneen punaisen Volvon luo. Ennen oven sulkemista Mathias vielä heilautti kättään Lukakselle ja starttasi sen jälkeen autonsa ja ajoi pois virnistys kasvoillaan.

Hetkinen… Oliko hän katsellut tanskalaista koko tämän ajan? Lukas ravisti päätän ja sulki ajatuksen mielestään kävellen bussipysäkille.

* * *

AN: Juu siinä se sitten oli.. Anteeksi mahdollinen OOC- käytös... Mulla ei taaskaan ollut mitään ideoita, mutta jos jollakulla on niin otan ilomielin vastaan. Mulla on kyllä suunniteltu vaikka mitä, jota tulee tapahtumaan myöhemmin, mutta siihen on vielä aikaa... ;) Jos omistat hyvän idean ja haluaisit sen tähän tarinaan niin saa kertoa! :

(Mietin pitäiskö vai ei laittaa toi Kaoru-pätkä nyt vai vasta myöhemmin, mutta laitoin sen sitten... Kaoru on nyt todellakin stalkkeri... ehehheee)

Kiitos kommentoijille:

mahtisninjatipu: Kiitos kommentista! Mietin eka, että laitanko Franciksen ahdistelemaan ja hyvä, että nauratti :) Olen pahoillani etten saanut Lukaksen ja Emilin ajatuksia kovin hyvin esille...:( Mutta hyvä, että maailma hymyiilee Tanskan takia!

Random: Kiitos kommentista. Toi koulu on itseasiassa pääasiassa mun oman koulun pohjalta tehty. Hehheh Gilbert ja jekut... Joo luvassa on siis luvassa ne kaikki parit ja PrusHun. Jei, en olekkaan hirveä kun itketän lukijoita (ilosta...)

Vieras: Kiitos, kiitos, kiitos! Kun luin kommenttisi piti tunkea nyrkki suuhun, etten huutaisi ääneen ilosta.(Taisin purra sitä nyrkkiä muuten aika kovaa) Mutta kiitos! KIITOS! En oikein osaa sano muuta kuin kiitos!

ringomei99: Kiitos kommentista! Hyvä, että hahmot pysyivät IC:nä. Hyvä, että pidit PolLiet kohtauksesta.

T0K0T0K0: Kiitos kommentista!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hei. Pitkä päivitysväli on pitkä päivitysväli... Anteeksi taas. Nopeaa päivitystä ei taaskaan ole tiedossa koska olen lähdössä matkalle (Italiaan, kuka haluaa, että sanon terveiset Felille? :D)

Kiitos kaikista ihanista kommenteista ja anteeksi, että luku on niin lyhyt, koska sen on oikeastaan vasta luvun puolikas ja en ehtinyt kirjoittaa sitä valmiiksi ennen lähtöä. Halusin kuitenkin päivittää jo, enkä antaa kaikkien ihanien lukijoiden odottaa vielä yli viikkoa.

En omista Hetaliaa!

* * *

Lukas mökötti pulpetissaan. Heti ensimmäisenä aamu kymmeneltä piti olla äidinkieltä ja hänen täytyi kestää sitä idioottia Mathiasta kaksi tuntia ja vielä putkeen. Lukaksen mielialaa ei parantanut se, että hänen aamunsa oli alkanut surkeasti. Ensin hän oli herännyt kohtuuttoman aikaisin siihen nähden, että hänen koulupäivänsä alkoi vasta kymmeneltä. Hän oli ollut hereillä kuudesta asti. Lisäksi hän ei pystynyt muistamaan mitään unesta, jota oli nähnyt sinä yönä. Yleensä hän muisti unensa hyvin ja hänellä oli välillä vaikeuksia saada ne pois mielestään. Muistamattomuus huolestutti häntä, mutta sai helpotuksen samalla hänen sisälleen. Se hämmensi Lukasta.

Lukas oli jäänyt istumaan sängylleen tuijottaen seinää. Hän ei ollut halunnut herättää Emiliä poistumalla huoneesta. Hän kyllä osasi liikkua äänettömästi, mutta heidän huoneensa ovi narisi kuin hullu. Hän oli ehtinyt olla hereillä vain vähän aikaa, kun kuuli Emilin alkavan kieriä ja heittelehtiä nukkuessaan. Emil oli sotkeutunut peittoonsa ja puhunut jotain unissaan yrittäen tavoittaa kauemmaksi hänen kieriessään lentäneen lunnipehmonsa. Lukas oli yrittänyt herättää Emilin ilmeisestä painajaisesta, mutta toinen oli vain jatkanut reuhtomistaan, eikä ollut suostunut heräämään.

Seitsemään asti Lukas oli saanut kuunnella Emilin unissa puhumista. Silloin hän oli vihdoin saanut pikkuveljensä hereille. Emil oli avannut silmänsä näyttäen hetkellisesti pelokkaalta, mutta rauhoittunut sitten. Painajainen ei ilmeisesti ollutkaan ollut niin paha kuin miltä oli vaikuttanut. Emil kuitenkin oli vaikuttanut todella pahantuuliselta.

Aamun ainoa ehkä hyväksi luettava puoli oli ollut se, että Marin ei enää ollut kotona. Heillä ei kuitenkaan ollut ollut jääkaapissa käytännössä mitään syötävää. He olivat saaneet lähteä tyhjällä vatsalla kouluun ja hän oli joutunut ottamaan ruokarahat kouluun mukaan.

Lukas palasi takaisin äidinkielenluokkaan, kun sekä opettaja, että Mathias alkoivat selittää asioitaan yhteen äänen. Hän tunsi orastavan päänsäryn alkavan jyskyttää päässään. Nälkä ei auttanut tunnetta yhtään.

"Lukie arvaa mitä?" Mathias kysyi innoissaan.

"No?" Lukas kysyi ärsyyntyneenä.

"Tiesitkö, että meillä on perjantaina retki museoon?" tanskalainen selitti silmät kirkkaina.

"En", Lukas vastasi kylmästi.

"Eikö se kuulostakin kivalta? Me mennään katsomaan kaikkia vanhoja juttuja! Hetkinen se alkoikin kuulostaa tylsältä… Mutta meidän ei tarvitse olla koulussa koko päivänä! Sittenkin kivaa! Vai mitä Lukie?" Mathias riemuitsi.

Lukas huokasi. Typerä tanskalainen ei ajatellut muuta kuin sitä, ettei tarvinnut olla koulussa.

"Siitä tulee tosi hauskaa! Mieti nyt. Me voidaan karata opettajilta ja meidän ei tarvitsekaan kävellä pölyisessä museossa katselemassa jotain muinaisjäänteitä. Voidaan tehdä kaikkea kivaa!" Mathiaksen silmät loistivat innosta hänen selittäessään suunnitelmaansa.

"Tiesitkö mitä?" Lukas kysyi tanskalaiselta.

"No mitä Lukie?" Mathias kysyi iloisesti.

"Koko museossa käynnin idea on katsella muinaisjäänteitä", Lukas vastasi tuijottaen tanskalaista kylmästi. Hän tunsi päänsärkynsä pahenevan.

"Niin niin… ", Mathias pyyhkäisi Lukaksen kommentin sivuun. "Hei! Mehän voidaan pyytää Tino ja Berwaldkin mukaan tähän mahtavaan suunnitelmaan! Eikö kuulostakin hienolta? Niin ja ehkä myös Tim… Tai vielä lisää porukkaa. Se retki on koko meidän vuosiluokalle. Ei kuitenkaan liikaa. Muuten opettajat huomaa… Mitäs sanot Lukie?" sinisilmäinen tanskalainen keskeytti höpötyksensä hetkeksi odottaen Lukaksen mielipidettä.

"En ole missään suunnitelmassa mukana", Lukas sanoi luoden Mathiakseen mahdollisimman kylmän katseen. Tanskalainen ei näyttänyt edes huomaavan vaan jatkoi selostustaan:

"Pitää keksiä joku hyvä syy jättäytyä pois porukasta. No ensin pitää varmistaa ketkä on mukana. Keksitään joku tosi hieno suunnitelma ja-"

"Ole hiljaa", Lukas keskeytti Mathiaksen selityksen. Hänen päänsärkynsä alku oli paisunut kunnolliseksi jyskytykseksi. Hän painoi sormet ohimolleen.

"Hei Lukie? Oletko kunnossa?" Mathias kysyi kallistaen päätään Lukaksen suuntaan. Idiootti tanskalainen ei siis ymmärtänyt puhetta.

"Eikö sana kuulu? Hiljaa", Lukas sanoi ärsyyntyneenä tanskalaiseen.

"Särkeekö päätä? Tarvitsetko särkylääkettä? Tiedätkö mistä särky johtuu?" Mathias kyseli.

Lukas painoi sormiaan kovempaa ohimoonsa. Miksei se typerä tanskalainen osannut olla hetkeäkään hiljaa?

"Onko jotain mitä voisin tehdä?" Mathias kysyi.

Lukas nosti päätään luoden tanskalaiseen kylmän, murhaavan katseen.

"Itse asiassa on. Tuki turpasi", Lukas vastasi ja käänsi sitten katseensa pois Mathiaksesta, joka ihmeen kaupalla onnistui olemaan hiljaa huimat viisi minuuttia.

Saatuaan tilaisuuden Lukas yritti keskittyä opettajan puheeseen. Opettaja selitti heille tällä hetkellä kirjallisuuden eri osa-alueista ja proosan tyypeistä. Opettaja heijasti taululle muistiinpanot aiheesta ja Lukas alkoi kirjoittamaan niitä vihkoonsa.

"Mistäs teet Lukie?" Mathias kysyi kurkistaen Lukaksen olan yli nähdäkseen, mitä hän oli kirjoittanut.

"Muistiinpanoja, niin kuin sinunkin pitäisi", Lukas vastasi. Oliko Mathias oikeasti niin tyhmä?

"Minä tiedän jo nuo asiat", Mathias sanoi virnistäen huitaisten kädellään samalla.

"Ja mistähän?" Lukas kysyi epäilevänä.

"Isä on kirjailija. Isä opetti minulle kaikkea siihen liittyvää. Hän halusi, että minustakin tulisi kirjailija", Mathias selitti virnistys edelleen kasvoillaan, mutta äänestä saattoi kuulla katkeran sävyn.

"Haluisi?" Lukas kysyi.

"Niin. Neljä vuotta sitten isä otti äidistä avioeron. Se ei vaikuttanut kyllä äitiä hirmuisesti harmittavan. Äidillähän oli Olaf. Mutta isä asuu nykyään Tanskassa tai ties missä. Kokoajan jossain matkoilla töiden takia. Siitä on melkein vuosi, kun isä vaivautui viimeksi näyttäytymään", Mathias selitti nyt ilmiselvästi ärtyneenä.

Lukas oli jo avaamassa suunsa, mutta päättikin sitten olla hiljaa. Mathiaksenkaan elämä ei tainnut olla täydellistä? Hän tunsi jopa ihan vähän myötätuntoa tanskalaista kohtaan. Hän pystyi ymmärtämään täysin sen tunteen, että ei nähnyt vanhempaansa tai vanhempi ei välittänyt. Mathiaksen isä ei kuitenkaan ollut kuollut traagisesti lento-onnettomuudessa, eikä äiti ollut menettänyt elämänhaluaan eikä unohtanut lapsiensa olemassaoloa.

Lukas heräsi mietteistään, kun Mathias alkoi puhua taas normaalilla iloisella äänellään.

"Niin siitä meidän suunnitelmasta Lukie. Sitä pitäisi alkaa miettiä. Meillähän on enää vain tämä ja kaksi muuta päivää ennen retkeä. Kerätään ruokatunnilla porukka ja tehdään suunnitelma! Eikö olekin hyvän kuuloinen alustava suunnitelma?" tanskalainen selitti taas innoissaan.

"Sinun, ei meidän", Lukas korjasi Mathiasta.

"Niin, meidän mahtava suunnitelma!" Mathias hihkaisi.

Lopputunti kului melko lailla samoissa merkeissä. Ennen tunnin loppua opettaja ilmoitti läksyksi oman fiktiivisen tekstin kirjoittamisen. Pituus oli vähintään kaksi konseptia ja enimmäispituus neljä. Aihe oli muuten vapaavalintainen. Palautus kahden viikon päästä.

Kun opettaja oli saanut läksyt ilmoitettua, Mathias survoi tavaransa reppuun mahdollisimman nopeasti ja odotti Lukaksen saavan tavaransa kasaan kirjaimellisesti paikoillaan pomppien.

"Lukie! Nopeammin!" Mathias valitti, kun Lukas pakkasi tavaroitaan tanskalaisen mielestä aivan liian hitaasti.

"Noin! Tule Lukie! Mennään, meillä on suunnitelma toteutettavana!" Mathias huudahti tarttuen Lukaksen ranteesta ja lähti raahaamaan toista pois luokasta.

…

Emil käveli ihmisistä pursuilevaa käytävää pitkin kohti seuraavan oppitunnin luokkaa. Hän väisteli parhaansa mukaan ohitse kulkevia ja ryntäileviä oppilaita. Hän jo melkein selvittänyt tiensä englanninluokan luo ilman, että oli törmännyt kehenkään tai joku häneen. Silloin joku ohitse kiiruhtavista oppilaista onnistui tuuppaamaan häntä. Emil tunsi tasapainonsa pettävän ja hän kaatui vastakkaiseen suuntaan, josta tönäisy oli tullut.

Emil oletti törmäävänsä lattiaan, mutta tunsi kaatuvansa jotain päin. Hän tunsi sen jonkun horjahtavan myös, mutta ottavan hänet kiinni. Hän katsoi ylöspäin nähdäkseen, ketä päin oli kaatunut.

Emilistä tuntui, että hän olisi voinut kuolla siihen paikkaan. Kaikista koulun ihmisistä hän oli onnistunut kaatumaan juuri Kaorua päin. Nyt hän oli käytännössä katsoen kiinalaispojan syleilyssä, johon hän oli joutunut kaatuessaan toista päin ja tämän ottaessa hänet kiinni. Emil tunsi naamansa lehahtavan punaiseksi älyten miltä heidän asentonsa mahtoi näyttää.

Emil kompuroi omille jaloilleen ja käänsi katseensa lattiaan peittääkseen kuumana hehkuvan naamansa.

"Anteeksi", Emil mutisi varpailleen. Kaoru ei vastannut mitään, mutta Emil saattoi taas tuntea tuijotuksen itsessään.

"Pitäisi varmaan mennä luokkaan", Emil mumisi enemmänkin itselleen, kuin Kaorulle ja taittoi jäljelle jääneen matkan englannin luokkaan. Hän tunsi tuijotuksen selässään ja tiesi siitä Kaorun seuraavan häntä.

Englanninluokan sisällä Emil suuntasi nopeasti omalle paikalleen. Hän kaivoi kirjansa kynänsä repustaan asettaen ne sen jälkeen pöydälle. Sen tehtyään Emil kuuli vieressään tuolin raapivan lattiaa. Hän nosti katseensa nähdäkseen, kuka hänen vieressään istui ja näki taas Kaorun. Hän oli kokonaan unohtanut, että he joutuivat istumaan englannintunneilla vierekkäin.

Emil pamautti päänsä pöytään kovan äänen saattelemana. Hän ei edes huomannut katseita, jotka luotiin hänen suuntaansa. Hän tunsi nolostuksen täyttävän itsensä. Kaoru tuijotti häntä kokoajan jonkin ihmeen syyn takia ja hän meni ja kaatui suoraan kiinalaisen syliin. Maailmalla oli jotain häntä vastaan. Miksi hänellä oli niin huono tuuri? Emilin tuntia ei parantanut yhtään, että hän tunsi itsessään Kaorun polttavan tuijotuksen.

Tunnin loppupuolella Emil tunsi kevyen koputuksen olkapäässään. Hän käänsi päätään ja näki Kaorun katsovan häneen päin ja ojentavan hänelle lappua. Emil katsoi lappua hetken, mutta otti sen sitten kiinalaiselta. Se oli pieni ja ilmiselvästi revitty vihosta. Emil taitteli lapun laskokset auki. Siinä luki pienellä siistillä käsialalla:

_Hei_

Emil katsoi lappua häkeltyneenä. Hei? Hei? Kaoru oli tuijottanut häntä koko eilisen päivän ja samoin tämän päivän sanomatta sanaakaan ja nyt antoi hänelle lapun, jossa luki "Hei". Emil ei ymmärtänyt, mitä Kaorun päässä oikein liikkui.

Emil tuijotti lappua vielä hetken. Hän käänsi vihkonsa viimeiselle sivulle ja repäisi siitä hitaasti ja siististi palasen. Hän otti kynän käteensä ja asetti ruutupaperinpalan eteensä pöydälle. Emil vei kynän paperin yläpuolelle, mutta pysäytti liikkeen siihen. Mitä hänen pitäisi kirjoittaa Kaorulle? Emil huokasi hiljaa ja kirjoitti paperille yhden sanan:

_Hei_

Hän taittoi lapun ja työnsi sen Kaorun eteen pöydälle. Emil oli melko varma, että Kaoru tiesi jo, mitä lapussa luki, sillä kiinalainen oli tuijottanut häntä taas kokoajan.

Kaoru otti lapun käsiinsä ja avasi taitellun paperin. Kiinalaispoika luki lyhyen tekstin ja repäisi vihostaan uuden palan. Emil katseli Kaorun käden liukumista pitkin paperia. Kaoru työnsi paperin Emilin eteen.

_Tiesitkö, että vaikutat mielenkiintoiselta?_

Emil katsoi lappua häkeltyneenä. Nyt Kaoru alkoi tosissaan pelottaa häntä. Mielenkiintoiselta? Kaoru ei ollut oikeasti puhunut hänelle kertaakaan, vain lähettänyt äsken lapun, jossa luki "hei". Nyt kiinalainen sanoi häntä mielenkiintoiseksi. Se oli toinen asia, jonka Kaoru oli koskaan hänelle sanonut! Kuka tervehtii ihmistä, jota on tuijottanut melkein kaksi päivää ja sen jälkeen sanoo, että toinen on mielenkiintoinen?

Emil repäisi uuden palasen vihostaan, tällä kertaa ei niin kovin siististi.

_Anteeksi?_

Emil heitti lapun Kaorun eteen. Kiinalainen kirjoitti Emilin lapun toiselle puolelle:

_Sen vain näkee. _

Emil tunsi turhautuvansa Kaoruun. Miksei toinen voinut antaa kunnollisia vastauksia. Taas englanninvihon takasivu menetti palasen.

_Näkee mitä?_

_Sen vain näkee. Sinulla on asioita joita salaat ja joita et halua muiden tietävän. Jokin kalvaa sinua. Sinä piilottelet jotain. Sitä._

_Ahaa…_

_Ja sitten sinulla on otsassasi se rupi. Sellaista ei saa vain päätään lyömällä._

Emil tunsi kylmät väreet selkäpiissään. Kaoru tuijotti häntä herkeämättä ja sen jälkeen lateli hänelle totuuksia, joita hän tosiaan yritti piilottaa. Ja Kaoru näki suoraan hänen lävitseen. Oliko hän kaikkien muidenkin silmissä yhtä läpinäkyvä?

Emil ei enää keksinyt mitään vastausta Kaorulle, eikä Kaorukaan lähettänyt hänelle enää uutta lappua. Lopputunti kului hiljaisuudessa Kaorun tuijotuksen polttaessa Emiliä.

Tunnin loputtua Emil kasasi tavaransa ja lähti harppomaan kohti ruokalaa varoen tällä kerta visusti olematta törmäämästä kehenkään.

...

Lukaksen ja Mathiaksen saavuttua ruokalaan, he suuntasivat suoraan ruokatiskeille. Lukas toivoi, että tänään olisi tarjolla jotain syömäkelpoista, sillä hänen mahansa huusi tyhjyyttään. Hän joutui kuitenkin pettymään. Astiat olivat täynnä jotain todella epämääräisen näköistä harmaan ja keltaisen sekaista löllöä mössöä. Edes Mathias, joka oli edellisenä päivänä syönyt koulun ruokaa melko hyvällä ruokahalulla, ei suostunut koskemaan mössöön.

Lukas suunnisti tarjottimensa suoraan leipäkorille, jossa oli vain yksi yksinäinen näkkileivän kappale. Lukas nappasi sen tarjottimelleen ja lähti etsimään pöytää Mathiasta.

"Lukas! Lukas! Täällä!" Lukas käänsi päätään äänen suuntaan ja näki Tinon hyppivän melkein ruokalan toisella laidalla ja heiluttavan kättään hänelle. "Lukas, tule istumaan meidän kanssa!" Tino huusi edelleen kädellään huitoen. Lukas kääntyi ja käveli Tinon luo.

Tino istui pöydässä Berwald toisella puolellaan. Lukas laski tarjottimensa Berwaldia vastapäätä ja istui alas.

"Moi Lukas!" Tino tervehti iloisesti hymyillen.

"H'j", Berwald sanoi.

"Hei", Lukas vastasi toisten tervehdyksiin. Kukaan ei ehti nyt sanoa mitään muuta ennen kuin Mathias saapui pöytään ja paukautti tarjottimensa Lukaksen viereen.

"Hej kaikille! Minulla ja Lukiella oli tosi mahtava suunnitelma perjantaita varten! Haluatteko kuulla?!" Mathias huudahti istuen alas tuoliinsa.

"Sinulla oli suunnitelma. Mene häiritsemään joitakin muita", Lukas sanoi tunteettomalla äänellä, mutta Mathias ei ollut kuulevinaan.

"Niin siitä suunnitelmasta. Meillähän on perjantaina se tylsä museoretki, jossa katsellaan vain jotain muinaisjäänteitä- Hej, Tim!" tanskalainen alkoi selittämään, mutta keskeytti sen, huomatessaan ohikulkevan pojan. Poika oli pitkä ja tämän vaaleat hiukset oli muotolitu sojottamaan suoraan ylöspäin. Mathias heilutti kättään pojalle, joka ilmeisesti oli Tim, samalla tavalla kuin Tino oli heiluttanut kättään hetki sitten Lukakselle. "Tim! Hej, Tim!" Mathias huusi.

Tim käänsi katseensa huitovaan tanskalaiseen näyttäen lievästi ärsyyntyneeltä.

"No?" Tim kysyi.

"Tule tänne! Minulla on asiaa!" Mathias selitti. Tim kääntyi ympäri ja käveli tarjottimineen heidän pöytäänsä ja istui Mathiaksen viereen vapaalle paikalle. Lukas haistoi heti Timistä vahvana uhkuvan tupakankatkun ja jonkun toisen hajun, jota hän ei osannut tunnistaa.

"Selitä", Tim sanoi näyttäen lievästi välinpitämättömältä.

"Niin tiedäthän kun meillä on se perjantaina se museoretki- Emil! Hej!" Mathiaksen selitys keskeytyi uudestaan, kun tällä kertaa hän näki Emilin, alkaen viittomaan hopeahiuksiselle pojalle. Emil näytti huokaavan, mutta käveli sitten heidän luokseen ja istui pöydän viimeiselle vapaalle paikalle Tinon viereen.

"S'litä j' M'thias", Berwald tiuskaisi, kun Mathiaksen huomio kiinnittyi kokoajan johonkin muuhun kuin olennaiseen.

"Niin… Mihin jäin?"Mathias kysyi

"Meillä on perjantaina museoretki", Tino auttoi tanskalaista pääsemään taas selityksen vauhtiin.

"Ai niin! Kuka olisi kiinnostuneempi tutkimaan hauskempia paikkoja kuin museo, sillä välin kun muut homehtuvat siellä?" Mathias kysyi virnistäen.

"Ihan miten vaan", Tim sanoi, "Tarvitaanko minua vielä täällä?" Tim oli jo nousemassa tuolistaan, mutta Mathias nappasi kiinni toisen hihasta.

"Ei noin nopeasti! Meidän pitää tehdä suunnitelmat loppuun! No, oletko mukana vai et?" tanskalainen sanoi vetäen Timin takaisin tuoliinsa.

"Vaikka", Tim vastasi.

"Hienoa!" Mathias hihkaisi, "Entä muut?"

"En", Lukas sanoi.

"Hienoa Lukie! Kuka muu on mukana minun ja Lukien hienossa suunnitelmassa?" Mathias virnisti ohittaen kokonaan Lukaksen vastauksen.

"Sinun typerä suunnitelmasi", Lukas korjasi kylmästi.

"Ooh! Kuulostaa jännittävältä! Minä olen mukana!" Tino hihkui.

Berwald katseli Tinoa hetken ja avasi sitten suunsa vastatakseen: "S'lvä."

"Hienoa! Nyt meitä on, mitä, viisi. Vielä ainakin yksi voi tulla mukaan. Kuusi ei herätä vielä liikaa huomiota. Kuka voisi vielä tulla mukaan?" Mathias kävi ajatuksiaan äänen läpi.

"Mat! Voidaanko me ottaa Ivan mukaan?" Tino kysyi silmissään toiveikas hohde. Berwaldin ilme muuttui tavallistakin jäätävämmäksi ja Mathiaksen hymy valahti.

"Tino, onko meidän ihan pakko raahata se karmiva venäläinen mukaan?" Mathias kysyi tällä kertaa epävarmana.

"Ole kiltti! Eikä Ivan ole karmiva, usko jo! Mathias, ole niin kiltti!" Tino aneli ja maalasi kasvoilleen koiranpentuilmeen. Mathias näytti käyvän sisäistä kamppailua. Lukas tunsi vaikuttuvansa, siitä millaisen ilmeen Tino osasi kasvoilleen loihtia. Suuret sinertävänvioletit silmät kimaltelivat ja katsoivat anovasti kohti katseen uhria. Lukas tiesi, ettei itse koskaan pystyisi sellaiseen ilmeeseen.

"No jos ei hyvällä niin pahalla! Jos et suostu, niin kerron Ivanille kaiken, mitä olet koskaan sanonut hänestä!" Tino tiuskaisi muuttaen taktiikka. Mathias väänsi nopeasti kasvoilleen virneen.

"Okei, okei Tino! Voitit! Ivan saa tulla!" tanskalainen myönsi tappionsa kuulostaen hieman kauhistuneelta. Mathias oli ilmeisesti puhunut Ivanista melko paljon pahaa.

"No lähdetään täältä suunnittelemaan! Minä voin soittaa Ivanille!" Tino sanoi nyt taas hymyillen ja kaivaen kännykkänsä esiin.

"Ivan! Moi! Niin… Aaa… Okei! Nähdään niillä pöydillä. Joo, niillä. Nähdään kohta! Moi moi!" Tino höpötti puhelimeen. Suomalainen lopetti puhelun ja tunki kännykän reppuunsa. "Mennään! Ivan on jo matkalla. Kaikki ovat jo varmaan syöneet", odottamatta vastausta Tino nousi tarjottimineen ja lähti viemään sitä kärryyn.

* * *

AN: Tässä oli se lyhyt luku! Anteeksi mahdolliset kirjoitusvirheet...

Kiitos tuhannesti kaikille kommentoijille! Teen tämän kiireessä joten vasatukset saattavat olla tavallista lyhyempiä. Olen pahoillani.

mahtisninjatipu: Kiitos! (Anteeksi että oneshottisi kanssa kestää)

ringomei99: Kiitos kommentista!

Vieras: Kiitos kommentista ja hyvistä ideoista! Yksi niistä pääsee jo käyttöön ja minulla oli muuten päässä itselläkin osa noista ideoista!


End file.
